Note to Self: Realizations
by angel422
Summary: [Sequel to Note to Self] COMPLETE!What happens on Jude's European Tour when terrible secrets are revealed, a finatic fan kidnaps Jude, and etc. PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, here it is folks—the sequel to Note to Self. I decided to start this one with a lot of action. A terrible secret about Tommy is revealed in Chapter two and so very much more, but I don't want to ruin the suspense. Hope you all love this one as much as the first. Will post chapter 2 later in the day. Smiles—Angel. And, oh, please please R&R. The reviews make my writing so much better.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star or its characters although some characters in the sequel are my own, and all lyrics are always mine. Smiles and winks.**_

"Something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore." Spied said dryly as we stepped off the plane in Great Britain.

'You think so, ToTo?" I said with a laugh as I looked around the small airport for the man Darius had told us would be hosting us while we were here. The 'Jude Harrison' European tour had started off with a bang. After flying into Spain and doing publicity stills in Italy, Germany, Austria, and Switzerland, we were all more than a little tired. Okay, lets be honest. We were exhausted! I was just ready to avoid any more press for at least a decade.

"Maybe we should travel the yellow brick road and see if it takes us to the wizard." I said warily, glancing around at the edge of the airfield—noticing, as did SME, that no one was there. I threw up my arms in frustration right about the time a loud 'bang' sounded behind me. Startled, I turned around quickly to see Patsy hanging her head out of the rear of an empty building dragging something behind her. Jamie was tagging along, giving her the evil eye as they walked. I threw a glance at Spied over my shoulder and smiled as he shrugged at me while sneering at the whole scene.

"Please tell me you left most of the building intact, Patsy! Darius is still reeling over the 'corset and panty' incident in Germany!" I yelled as she turned around and grinned broadly.

"Anyone up for a game of ball!" She cried out loudly as she turned the bag she held inside out, dumping the contents onto the grass where she stood. We all gaped as a baseball (or at least a ball that resembled one), a bat, and a few gloves came tumbling out. Afterwards, she held up her hands as if saying _"well?" _And I couldn't help it, I just laughed. We were so not sports people. I mean there is a reason we're labeled 'musicians,' but we all needed some stress relief and this seemed the perfect opportunity. I shrugged and ran toward her.

"Sure, why not? But I claim first base." I yelled as I took my place on the grass, running my foot back and forth to make a mark that we could label a base. We didn't have enough players to actually play a real game, but we could at least each take a turn at the bat before running the bases. It was the perfect way to release some pent up energy. The boys followed closely behind me laughing as they did. Wally took the bat first and Jamie called the game.

"Yo Spied! Want a lap dance?" I said with a chuckle, distracting him as he took the bat almost an hour later. He looked up with a grin before taking position—staring sullenly at me a moment with narrowed eyes.

"If I hit this out of the field, Jude Harrison, you are so living up to that promise!" He groaned as the ball flew toward him. A 'crack' filled the air as the bat made contact and we all watched quietly as it flew gracefully through the atmosphere, over all of our heads, and right into the shiny windshield of the most beautiful European luxury vehicle I had ever seen. I winced as I heard the crash and the whole group of us rushed forward into a huddle.

"Oh Dear God!" I groaned as Patsy quirked an eyebrow sardonically. "I'm guessing that's our ride." She said jovially as Spied grumbled next to me. "And I'm guessing that means I'm out of a lap dance." He said with a frown. I elbowed him hard against the ribs as a man in his mid-thirties stepped slowly out of the back seat of the car followed closely behind by a young man, probably older than Spied by a year or two, and a beautiful woman who had to be in her mid-twenties. Talk about age difference. I felt like I was in a very bad rendition of the 'Godfather' as the man stroked his chin thoughtfully before pulling a pair of black sunglasses off his nose. He perused us with quirked brows before straightening the collar of his 'Men in Black" suit and walking gingerly in our general direction. I tucked a strand of hair nervously behind my ear as he approached me almost tyrannically.

"Enjoying yourselves, I see." He said quietly. He had a low voice that sent shivers down my spine. I scrunched my nose in as innocent a look as I could.

"Immensely." I replied brightly as he glanced from me to his broken windshield and back to me again. I shrugged helplessly as I glanced over his shoulder.

"I guess you figured out we won't be trying out for the pros anytime soon." I said helplessly as the boy standing near the car snickered only to straighten suddenly when the man turned around sharply—although I noticed his lips still twitched at the corners. The man only mumbled 'mmmmm hmmmm' as he turned around and headed back to the car ordering his driver 'Jenkins' to gather up our bags. _"Jenkins?"_ I mouthed silently to Patsy, SME, and Jamie as we followed 'the man' to his injured car.

"My name is William Moore. This is my wife Elizabeth and my son, Devon. I own the studio where you will be working, and I will also be hosting you in my home while you are residing here. So let's not make a practice of cracking windows." William said in a low tone as he entered the interior of the car and motioned for us to do the same.

"Ladies first." Spied mumbled as he moved out of the way for me to enter. I threw him a murderous look as I climbed in next to Devon followed closely behind by SME, Patsy, and Jamie. I shifted uncomfortably in the leather interior as 'Jenkins' finished loading the bags before entering the front of the vehicle and starting the car. The drive was the most silent drive ever made in history. Spied and Patsy both had to be reciting Canada's National Anthem over and over again to be able to sit still for so long. It wasn't until I heard Patsy murmur, "oh my," that I glanced behind me to see one of the biggest manor houses ever created. Talk about intimidation. Patsy just looked like she was in hog heaven. The driver pulled up into the circle drive, stopping long enough to open the door to allow us to exit before getting back in and driving around to the back. We were all led into the house stoically, and the marble, pristine interior of the place struck us all dumb. Patsy put out her hand to run her fingertips along an antique candlestick holder and I slapped her wrist forcefully.

"Down girl." I mumbled as William glanced back at us and I smiled sweetly to keep him from being suspicious. After meeting the butler, Humphrey—yes Humphrey, and Elizabeth's psycho poodle FiFi—yes FiFi, we were all led to chambers positioned along the same hallway where we could unpack our bags and get ready for bed. FiFi kept following Spied around as if he were a God, climbing onto his leg every time he stopped and humping until her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Look Patsy," I said on a laugh. "It's the perfect pet for you. Think you could stuff it into your bag?" I asked as Spied threw me a helpless look.

"Now I know how Tommy felt when pursued by his psycho Boyz Attack fan, but at least his psycho was human." Spied mumbled as he picked up his bag and dragged his poodle occupied leg behind him to his room. I giggled as I went into my room and closed the door to get ready for bed. We were scheduled to record my song "He Rescued Me" tomorrow before we set up to do our first big concert. I had just finished showering and was sitting down on the edge of the bed in a big over-sized t-shirt and a pair of ankle socks when my cell phone rang. I grabbed for it in the dark, knowing just from the lateness of the hour that it was Tommy.

"Say something sexy." I said as I flipped open the phone.

"Something sexy." Tommy quipped on a laugh as I pulled my legs onto the bed and sat back against a very big pillow.

"Ha Ha." I remarked quickly relieved to hear his voice after two weeks of not hearing anything. My sudden silence must have alerted him to my thoughts because I could hear a rustle in the background as he sat down on something.

"How are you, girl? Tell me you guys have been good." He said softly, and I choked on a laugh as I thought about our new hosts.

"Other than stepping into the 'Twilight Zone," I think we are all doing exceptionally well. We've had a shattering day." I said on a chuckle as I heard someone say something to Tommy in the background. He said something back before turning his attention back to me.

"I saw the recent publicity stills from Switzerland, Jude. You looked beautiful. I think your mother might have even cried." Tommy said, and I twirled my hair absent-mindedly as I listened to him lovingly. I was definitely starting to feel the jet-lag. I didn't know what to say to him so I did the only thing I knew to—I started to ramble, telling Tommy about an interviewer that sprayed you with spittle every time he talked, about Spied trying to order food in German only to be served intestines, about Patsy getting caught red-handed shoplifting a corset and crotchless—yes crotchless—underwear, about us getting stuck in an open glass elevator when Wally is deathly afraid of heights, about boating at a charity event only to overturn in the lake, and about our unfortunate mishap with our new hosts. Tommy listened patiently and laughed at our antics.

"I wish I could be there." He said suddenly, and I curled into a fetal position on the bed as I told him that I wished he were here too. My eyes drooped as I listened to him chatter about what G Major was up to before he suddenly got quiet.

"You're not falling asleep on me now are you, Jude?" He asked fondly as I mumbled 'no' while he chuckled.

"I should let you go to sleep." He said softly, but I stopped him with a groan.

"Don't you dare hang up Quincy. I'd rather fall asleep while you're still on the phone." I said forcefully, and I could hear him shift into a more comfortable position as he readied himself for the conversation. My eyes fell shut as he continued to talk, and I could swear I heard him singing the song he wrote for me on my seventeenth birthday as I drifted into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so excited about this story! For those reading this for the first time who have not read Note to Self and are wondering about a few references, just check back with that story. Lots of smiles. Please R&R and let me know how you like the story. I am having so much fun writing it, but it gives me an extra boost when I get your opinions. Thanks so much for all those who have written thus far. Smiles--Angel**

For a week, we nearly locked ourselves into the studio recording, mixing, and rehearsing for my opening night concert in Rome. Why the Papal city first? I have no idea but when it came to scheduling the concert locations, dates, and times, I had absolutely no say in the matter. Kwest looked harried as he ran around trying to tie up loose ends before the concert in two days. He had flown in from Switzerland on a later flight than us and was staying in a hotel near the studio. Standing now outside 'Mr. Money Bags' manor, Kwest was explaining the schedule to us as Portia sat on the ground with swaths of fabric, groaning as she kept having to stuff pieces of cloth under her legs to keep them from flying away in the breeze. Out of all of us, she had probably done the most traveling—going back and forth, helping with publicity and conferring with different clothing lines she was having help sponsor my tour. I was fiddling with a piece of satin cloth as she pinned it tighter around my waist when she leaned over and handed me a picture of Tommy and I in L.A.

"Tommy asked me to give you that, Jude." Portia said in a tight voice. I looked down at her quizzically before glancing over at the photo, feeling my insides grow warm at the picture. On the back he had written, _"Finally got a photo of you with your blonde hair. The other copy is in my wallet." _I laughed silently to myself before looking down at Portia again to find her staring at me sadly.

"What?" I asked her warily as she glanced at the picture in my hand and then at me again.

"Be careful, Jude. Tommy is full of sweet words and gestures, but he's good at stabbing you in the back when you're not looking too. He's like a chameleon—he can change his persona almost at the drop of a hat." She said bitterly, shaking her head in remorse as she lifted yet another piece of fabric and held it against my leg. I was startled at her vehement comments, but I kept my expression neutral as I looked out over the yard at the guys of SME who were trying to figure out how to play crochet. I laughed as one of the guys hit a ball into Lady Elizabeth's flower garden wincing as it smashed a few flowers.

"He was young and embroiled in a business that was eating him alive when you two were married, Portia." I said in a low tone so that only she could hear. She hruuumphed as she stabbed murderously at a piece of cloth with a needle. I was beginning to get very nervous about having her stick me with pins.

"Did he ever tell you what caused us to break up, Jude?" She asked cattily—pausing for a second as if for dramatic effect. "Hmmmm…because I walked into **_our_** house to find Tommy in **_our_ **bed with another woman. And not just any woman, mind you. No! I found him with mine and Darius's half sister." She finished severely. I bit my bottom lip, _hard_, to try and keep from gasping out loud as I stared at her mutely, and I knew when I tasted copper in my mouth that I had managed to draw blood. I kept my face schooled to reflect a calmness I didn't feel as I tried to process what she had just so unceremoniously revealed to me.

"I take it from your silence that you didn't know." Portia remarked wryly as I stared belligerently at a spot on my shirt—rubbing at it insistently even though I knew there was nothing there. _"Don't jump to conclusions, Jude!"_ I berated myself as I realized that my entire body had grown numb. It's not like I could say or do anything. Tommy and I weren't even in a committed relationship.

"It's none of my business, Portia. He and I aren't even together." I said quietly as I stood there limply. Portia raised a brow.

"Sure you aren't." she stated sarcastically. "Come on, Jude, you may not have come right out and said, 'hey we're an item,' but you two have all the classic signs. You, at least, have already given him your heart. It's plain as daylight to see." Portia continued as she stuck yet another pin into the fabric. I just couldn't move—couldn't say anything. Sadly enough, until Tommy actually came out and said 'Jude, you're it for me,' then it _really_ wasn't my place to feel anything about the shocking statement Portia had relayed. I wasn't going to let myself get agitated over nothing.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Portia asked suddenly. "Trusting someone once you know that they have failed people before." She finished on a wry note. I couldn't even look at her any more. I hated her for putting that nibbling doubt into my brain, even though in her own twisted way she was only being a friend. "And the most difficult part of it," Portia continued. "Is that 'the other woman' Felicia is, as we speak, working at G Major Studios." She stated flatly. I froze. My mind was suddenly an echoing chamber of static as I felt an insistent tug on my elbow. I turned slightly to see Jamie looking sharply down into my face.

"Your cell phone's ringing, Jude." He said quietly in concern as he handed me the vibrating piece of metal. I took it from him and looked at the display screen, groaning inwardly as I did. The name flashing said _Tom Quincy, _and even though I had no desire to talk with him at the moment, I flipped the phone open and moved pointedly away from Portia.

"Hey there!" I answered as brightly as I could—notably not beginning the conversation with a quip as we had gotten in the habit of doing every night this week. He must have noticed the change.

"Hey, Jude…" He said cautiously, growing quiet as I tried to calm my breathing reminding myself not to be judgmental. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern. I shrugged even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I'm fine, Tommy. It's just been a long day. Portia's sticking me with pins right now, and I don't care what they say about acupuncture, needles do nothing to relax me." I said on a laugh hoping to discourage him from any further questions even though from the deep breath he took, I could tell he didn't buy my explanation.

"If it's Portia you just left, then I can relate to your troubled woes." He said dramatically and, in spite of my worries, I laughed at his jest.

"Tom Quincy!" I said in a, shake my finger in your face, tone of voice just as an annoying yelp and running footsteps caused me to turn around instantly on alert.

"What the…." Tom began as I rolled my eyes and held my stomach to keep from dissolving into a fit of laughter and mortification all at the same time. FiFi, the Psycho Poodle from Spied's worst nightmare, was lying out on the grass completely passed out. I glared at Spied as I walked over to the group now surrounding the dog, telling Tom to hold on a minute as I did. I heard Tom settling down to listen to the commotion as I stooped over the motionless poodle before glancing at Spied.

"You killed FiFi!" I said quickly as I picked up one of her paws and let it drop limply to the ground. Spied threw up his hands helplessly.

"I swear I didn't touch the psycho pooch. I just swung that, whatever that thing you hit the balls with is called, and the next thing I knew she was laying here like this." Spied proclaimed loudly backing up as he did, looking behind him at the house praying, I'm sure, that Lady Elizabeth wasn't anywhere in the vicinity.

"What do we do?" Kwest asked from behind us as Patsy pointed to the flower beds.

"There's always burial." She said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes at her as I stooped over once again to inspect the dog. I could hear Tommy laughing faintly on the other line as he obviously figured out what was going on. I was just about to stick my finger in the dog's ribs when a hand on my shoulder almost caused me to jump out of my skin.

"Shit…"I cried as Devon Moore's face suddenly appeared over my shoulder. He was a tall guy with dirty blonde hair and shocking green eyes, and those same eyes were definitely sparkling with amusement right now. He leaned over and put something under the dog's nose, and we all watched in amazement as FiFi suddenly jumped up and began running around excitedly, heading straight for a very miserable Spiederman.

"It's that type of breed." Devon said in his deep British accent, narrowing his eyes at he did at the mutt as everybody laughed at the situation.

"Well, I'll be damned. A dog that faints." Kwest said on a chuckle as he shook his head from side to side.

"We should have buried the thing." Spied mumbled miserably as he shook his leg to try to dislodge the dog. I quirked a brow and laughed as Devon tapped me on the shoulder and handed me the photo of Tommy and I.

"You dropped this." He said quietly and I nodded my thanks before turning back to the phone.

"Sorry." I said with a wince as I heard Tommy chuckle.

"Here's keeping you in my thoughts. If only I could have seen what I just witnessed over the phone." He said as I smiled and walked over to where Portia was still standing. In the background, I heard a woman say something to Tom who muffled the phone and replied.

"I guess work beckons." He said on a sigh, and just from the way his tone lowered, I knew that he really didn't want to get off the phone.

"Yeah, well you go mix music. We'll go back to performing "Pet Cemetery" in Mr. Money Bag's backyard." I said on a laugh as we said goodbye and clicked our phones shut. I sat there a moment just staring at the keypad, wondering (to the exasperation of my meandering brain) about a woman I had never even met. Looking up, I saw Spied standing to the side of the yard looking at me silently, and I smiled at him as I gave Portia permission to torture me again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews.They truly inspired me last night so here is what I came up with for you. Please R&R. Will try to update again this afternoon.**_

* * *

"And we're doing this because?" I asked suspiciously as Patsy took a flashlight and led me quietly from my bedroom at two o'clock in the morning—dragging me behind her as she glanced back at me with a grin.

"Because you need cheering up, and what's the best way to do that?" She asked brazenly as she looked around the corner and waved me on behind her. I just shrugged and followed helplessly.

"I don't know. A spa maybe? Sleep would definitely be good." I said while shaking my head and tssking when I realized that Patsy was so not paying attention to me. Maybe Patsy thought I needed female bonding—you know with all that testosterone floating through the air. News Flash: Patsy is probably the most unfeminine girl you'll ever meet. Anywho, I followed as she snuck up to SME's bedroom door all the while informing me as she went why she had really dragged me out of my cozy bed, and I just gaped at her like a fish trying to breathe in air.

"You have got to be kidding? What is this? Some screwed up dream about 'National Lampoon's Vacation' or 'Animal Party.'" I asked drowsily as I looked down at my fingers and then pinched myself—hard.

"Okay, owwww, that wouldn't be it." I complained as I rubbed at the raised welt I had just made on myself. Patsy moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Jude. How many pranks have the guys played on us since this whole tour thing began? I think its time we lightened things up a bit." She said humorously as I raised a brow at her before grinning.

"You do have a point." I remarked, acquiescing to her primal need to rule the roost. Besides, I was starting to get that excited feeling that I used to have when Kat, Jamie, and I were about eleven years old and we tried roller papering our principals yard. Would have worked too if Jamie hadn't been allergic to the man's ten thousand cats. I let my thoughts wander as Patsy ran into the bathroom across from the boy's bedroom. I could hear the water running vaguely through the cracked door, and I balanced myself on the back of my heels as I waited on her impatiently. Exiting, she carried a small bowl full of warm water and a can of shaving cream.

"You didn't have a childhood, did you? Or was it too much therapy?" I asked jokingly as Patsy threw me a look and gestured for me to follow as she entered SME's domain. Without any hesitation, Patsy threw me the can of shaving cream and began immersing each of the guy's fingers in the warm water while I filled their shoes up with shaving cream. The sleeping figures began to squirm uncomfortably, and I had to put my hands over my mouth to keep from laughing as I realized the warm water had worked. Now to leave our signature.

"Did you bring your bra?" Patsy asked in a whisper as she sidled up next to me. I pulled a black bra out of my shirt and handed it to her while grumbling the whole time.

"I don't see why we couldn't use yours. It's not like you don't have more than one." I said sarcastically as Patsy walked over to the middle of the room in order to hang the bra on a chandelier. Quickly rushing for the door, she actually almost lost it before we even made it out of the room, and I laughed softly as we closed the boy's door behind us.

"Great decorating ideas." I said to Patsy solemnly "Maybe we should see about getting you on that show Trading Spaces." I said whimsically as Patsy swatted at my arm, and then pointed down the hall.

"Now you can go back to sleep, smart ass." Patsy said with a grin as she stalked down her room, stopping only long enough to open her door. I shook my head in disbelief as I marched into my own room and laid back down in my bed, smiling as I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow as we were flying into Rome the next afternoon.

My alarm went off at precisely 6:00 a.m., and I had to smother my laughter in a pillow when I heard three very distinctive shouts coming from down the hall. Jumping up quickly I locked my bedroom door as I heard Spied yelling my name, and rushed into the restroom to get dressed for a morning meeting at the studio. After showering and throwing on Jeans and a long-sleeved black velvet top that came somewhat off my shoulders and V'd in the front, I threw on a pair of high-heeled sandals and headed out the door, being careful as I went to avoid any collisions with SME. I had been schooled diligently by Portia how to dress whenever I went anywhere now as there were cameras everywhere. Thinking about Portia only gave me a headache and a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I shook off the thought as I ran out the door of the manor and walked to catch a bus into town. I needed to see Kwest about a revision I had made on a song before the group met at the studio so I stopped only long enough to purchase a huge steaming cup of coffee before taking a detour to Kwest's hotel. I had just exited the elevator leading onto his floor when I suddenly caught sight of a beautiful dark-skinned girl walking stoically down the corridor to a room situated next to Kwest's.

"Oh he must be happy!" I thought to myself with a chuckle as I stepped up to Kwest's door and rapped on it a few times for good measure. When no one answered, I rapped again before whispering, "Kwest, it's time to get up. Open the damn door." I said affectionately as I placed my ear against the frame in order to see if I could hear any footsteps. Only silence. I shrugged and prayed that Kwest wouldn't kill me as I turned the knob on his door, and almost clapped in glee as I found it unlocked. I was just closing the door back behind me when a sudden noise made me spin around, and I immediately dropped my purse and cell phone while thankfully managing to keep a very precarious hold on my steaming cup of coffee as I came face to face with Tommy Q wrapped in a Terry Cloth towel.

"Oh dear God!" I said suddenly, quickly placing my hand over my mouth as I realized how loudly that had come out. Tom just stood there smiling slightly as my face turned red from the soles of my feet to the roots of my hair.

"I'm guessing you weren't expecting to find me in here?" He said on a chuckle as I swallowed hard around a very big lump in my throat as my eyes followed the line of his abdomen until it met up with the line of his pelvis where the towel hung haphazardly around his hips. I found myself praying for the damn thing just to fall off as I smiled sheepishly at him from beneath my lashes.

"I came to ask Kwest to help me with something. When did you get in? Why didn't you call me?" I stuttered as I felt excitement begin to course through my veins at the thought of him being in Europe for a little while. He shrugged as he took a smaller towel and began rubbing his hair with it.

"I guess I figured I would surprise you. Surprise!" He said on a wry note as I chuckled softly and ran into his arms for a hug before quickly backing away when I remembered the towel. He laughed softly as I bit my lower lip in frustration.

"Maybe I should throw on some clothes." He said with a smile as I nodded mutely before backing slowly away to sit down on the bed. Oh, I was on fire! A bedroom with a nearly naked Tommy Q. Oh, Somebody please throw cold water on me! I gasped as Tommy turned toward the bathroom, nonchalantly letting the towel slip as he closed the door behind him. Damn him! My face had to have turned several shades of purple as I grabbed a pillow off the bed and bit into it with all my might. Glancing wryly at the chewed up cuticles of my nails, I realized belatedly, 'boy, my relationship with Tommy sure wasn't having a good effect on my teeth!' I had just managed to get my breathing back to normal when the door to Kwest's room opened slowly. I stood up quickly, thinking for sure it was Kwest, but instead the open entry way revealed the beauty I had seen earlier coming from downstairs. I gaped at her while silently congratulating Kwest on his prowess when she suddenly stepped up to me and smiled.

"Jude Harrison? Hi! We haven't met. I'm Felicia." She said cannily just as a freshly dressed Tommy stepped out of the bathroom. Oh, this was awkward!


	4. Chapter 4

I just stood there stunned. Oh, this so was not happening! But I also knew that I had to say something. Tommy had no idea what Portia had told me about him and Felicia, and I had no desire to share it with him. I was uncomfortable enough with the fact that, even though I was still hyperventilating over seeing Tommy in a towel, Felicia had seen **_ever_** **_so_** much more. Don't you just hate it when you meet someone for the first time and you already dislike him or her based on principle? Uggghhhh! Where's Prozac when you need it? I pasted a smile on my face as I stepped forward and shook her hand nonchalantly.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicia. Portia was just telling me the other day about the new publicist they hired to help her at G Major. She had quite a lot to say." I remarked through clenched teeth smiling until my jaw hurt even though the smile never quite made it into my eyes. Obviously, Felicia was smarter than I gave her little brown head credit for because she instantly realized what Portia had probably told me, and her smile quickly turned from sunny to mischievous. She shrugged.

"Well, I am looking forward to working with _everyone_." She said cattily as she let her gaze roam over Tommy's body. I knew she was trying to get a rise out of me, but I had **_so_** out-grown that philandering stage in my life. Trust me, I will not fight over Tommy anymore. Tommy can decide what Tommy wants to do and who he wants to be with. I had learned my lesson the hard way. You can't say you have to teach me the same thing twice. I had already lost Tommy once when I asked him to choose between Sadie and I. So there. No more making him choose. Therefore, I just calmly perused her as I picked up the cell phone and purse I had dropped earlier at the door.

"I'll just bet you do." I replied as I looked over my shoulder at Tommy who was glancing around the room as if he was uncomfortable. It wasn't until after I spoke again that he looked up at me in surprise. I'm pretty sure he had guessed what Portia had told me too and was clearly expecting me to start a scene. Well, surprise big boy! It's called growing up. Notice, will you?

Felicia was wearing a very low cut leopard print tank and blue jean skirt, and I could tell just from the way she was sashaying in front of Tommy what her next scheme obviously was. Hold up, girl. Two could play this game. She delicately 'let' slip a group of keys she had been holding pinched between her fingers and was just about to pick them up when I touched her shoulder politely.

"Let me get that for you." I said sweetly as I leaned over slowly, thanking God and Portia over and over again that I had decided to wear an off shoulder V-neck today. Lifting up gradually, I let Felicia and Tommy both get an eyeful of the curves that had developed over the past year before gently handing Felicia her keys and sashaying out the door. It was time to let them know that I was far beyond being intimidated. Stopping in the hall, I spinned on my heel just long enough to peer at Tommy with a grin.

"I assume I'll be seeing you at the studio?" I asked with a quirked brow while he looked me over as if seeing me with brand new eyes. Suddenly realizing I had asked him something, he quickly nodded before quirking his own brow and throwing me a grin. It didn't matter how many times he looked at me like that or how many stolen kisses I have ever shared with him, his gaze always made me burn as hotly as I did the first time I laid eyes on him. If only he knew.

I turned and walked away envisioning Felicia and Tommy doing more than just standing around in Kwest's bedroom, and I berated myself for allowing my over-active imagination to get the better of me. Bumping into Kwest on the way out, I discussed the changes on my song with him and he agreed to work on it with me. I was just about to start my walk to the studio when Devon Moore pulled up to the curb in a very sporty, very flashy luxury sports car. He smiled politely at me and waved at the passenger seat.

"Can I give you a ride over?" He asked nicely, grinning as he glanced at the road in front of him. I shrugged.

"Sure. There's one drawback to the heels Portia is determined I wear. They are murder to walk in." I said with a laugh as I walked around the front of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Hesitating as I slammed the door, I looked at him and grinned.

"I can't understand you boys and these open-topped sports cars. Every time I see one, I get this incredible urge to take a running leap into the seat. I mean, what's the point of wasting a door when all you have to do is climb in. It's kind of like stairs. Whenever I see stairs, I revert to my eight-year-old mentality, and I literally have to slap myself to keep from sliding down the banister." I said with a chuckle as Devon laughed next to me.

"I have to admit you are one of the most refreshing artists my father has ever worked with." Devon said as he cocked his brow sardonically. I couldn't help it. I took the bait.

"And why's that, Junior?" I asked him curiously. He just smiled and shifted in his seat.

"Because you can sit in a room with you for five minutes and already know everything you need to know about Jude Harrison. You are one of the most honest and artless people I have ever had the pleasure to meet." He said quickly as he turned back around and put his hand on the gearshift. It was then, as I stared at him aghast at the compliment, that I noticed we had not pulled away from the hotel yet and that Tommy (who was standing in the entrance of the hotel) had just witnessed the entire thing. He must have followed me out without me realizing it. I looked wide-eyed at Tommy as Devon began to pull away from the curb, showing him with my eyes that Devon was right. I had no talent at being dishonest and therefore the feelings that shown in my eyes for him were completely and utterly real. A corner of his mouth lifted into a smile as I remembered the last moment we spoke face to face before the tour.

"_This tour's a good thing, Jude. I won't walk away." He whispered softly._

"_Remember what you said about knocking down doors if you ever found one locked?" I asked on a shaky breath._

"_Yeah." He answered as I placed my hand on his shoulder._

"_Well, Are you any good at draining oceans?" I asked with a slight grin. Tommy smiled back and laid his forehead against mine._

"_I'm one hell of a swimmer, Jude." He answered with a laugh._

And as I watched as the hotel faded away from sight, I couldn't help but hope Tom remembered that moment as well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: I have just found myself incredibly inspired today. I got some great reviews yesterday, and I have been on a high ever since. Let me know if you guys are reading. I've got some exciting things coming up. Please R&R. Lots of smiles out to you.:)

* * *

**_

The studio was buzzing when we arrived, and it continued to do so as we made plans, rehearsed songs, and got ready to catch the flight to Rome—basically just last minute preparations for the touring fury that was about to ensue. Patsy and I were going over a duet idea as part of the opening act when Kwest, Tommy, and Felicia walked in looking harried and exhausted. They had been in and out of meetings all morning and you could tell that the jet lag had gotten to the newcomers. I inclined my head sympathetically at Tommy when I suddenly heard Spied ask Patsy and I to help him out with something. I was in a pretty gregarious mood at the time so I nodded at him and stooped to pick up my guitar, followed closely behind by Patsy. Spied was sitting on a stool, and he motioned to two empty seats, one on each side of him as he hefted his guitar up onto his hips and leaned over contemplatively.

"You must be having some serious problems if _you're_ asking for help, Spied." I said on a laugh as he just shrugged his shoulders and turned back moodily to his guitar. I looked over at Patsy, who quirked a brow, and we both leaned over to take a seat on the stools. Let's just say it wasn't the brightest idea Patsy and I had ever had. The next thing I remember is hearing a 'crash' as Patsy and I both hit the floor to land in two very inelegant heaps behind Spied. I glanced up at him warily from my place on the floor to notice he had a small mischievous smile plastered across his face while raucous laughter came from Wally and Chad against the wall.

"What the hell?" Patsy yelled curtly as Spied pointed to Wally and Chad who were holding out two small, miniature handheld saws. I couldn't help it. I laughed. SME had gotten us good. Patsy brushed herself off grudgingly, although I could tell she was trying very hard not to smile. She brushed her fingertips over the back of Spied's shoulder and I watched in amusement as she flicked him lightly on the nose with her fingertip. Or at least I _was_ amused until Patsy froze—looking over at a bulletin board at the side of the room where, to my nauseating shock, my bra was now on display for the entire world to see. I groaned as everyone else realized the same thing—wishing with all my might that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole as I stood up gallantly and made my way over to the board. Pulling the bra off the wood (and grabbing a piece of ice inconspicuously out of a cup on the table underneath it), I swung it sensually in front of SME's faces before hanging myself off Spied's shoulder with as calm an expression as I could possibly pull off.

"So tell me guys." I asked in a low, husky tone. "Is that what all the commotion was about this morning? Don't tell me you were all having wet dreams about me?" I said with a sensually quirked brow as Patsy lost it, and SME's faces grew several shades past the natural red. Spied chuckled suddenly and pulled me down onto his lap ceremoniously.

"I don't know. Want to test it out, Harrison?" Spied said softly as he winked roguishly before leaning over me seductively. I just ran a finger across his collarbone before slipping the ice I had in my other hand down the waistline of his pants.

"I don't know, Spied. Something tells me you need to cool off." I said with a chuckle as Spied nearly pummeled me to the ground by leaping up off the stool with a yelp. Patsy caught my fall as she pretended to bow down to me reverently.

"Couldn't have done it better myself, Harrison." She cried out as tears ran down her cheeks from the laughter. Spied threw me a look as I walked over to the studio door. Laughingly, I grabbed my guitar and walked out. It was about time to prepare for the flight and I was getting very excited about the big opening night.

_Later that afternoon…_

I sat down on the plane with a sigh as my body finally got the chance to just relax for a little while. Closing my eyes briefly, a brush of wind alerted me to the fact that someone had sat down beside me.

"Winding down?" Tommy asked quietly. I let my head fall slightly to the side so that I could see him before cracking my eyelids open on a moan.

"Just a little bit." I answered softly as I gazed into his blessed face. He was grinning at me as he ran a finger down the skin of my arm.

"So tell me, when did Jude Harrison become such a minx?" He asked on a laugh as I scrunched my nose and rolled my eyes up at him.

"Who me?" I answered innocently as I watched, with fascination, the small circles he was drawing on my hand with his fingertips. I'd do just about anything if he would just keep doing that.

"Mind if I sit here next to you?" A voice asked pleasantly from across the aisle. Tommy pulled his hand back as if a snake had bitten him, and I glanced at my arm with a frown.

"Be my guest. It's no skin off my back." I said politely as I watched Felicia fall casually back into the seat across from us before slipping my headphones up over my ears to drown out her incessant chatter. Dear God, how had Tommy ever managed to share a bed with the woman! The wonder of the male hormone. The music pounded through my body, massaging away any woes, aches, and pains as I let myself drift into another songwriter's problems for a little while. I must have dozed because the next thing I knew, I felt my head move up and down as someone moved it into a different position. Opening my eyes slowly, I noticed the plane had gone dark with the setting of the sun and the overhead lights shone dimly as most of the people aboard were dozing. My face was pressed against Tommy's chest and I glanced up at him warily. He was looking down at me apologetically.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Jude." He whispered. "But my arm was going numb where you were laying on it so I figured it wouldn't hurt to adjust you a little bit." He finished quietly. I smiled up at him before shutting my eyes again, knowing that if I sat up, then I would lose this chance to relish in his warmth. I felt prickles of warmth flow through my body as his fingers slipped gently into my hair where he massaged my scalp thoroughly. I almost swooned at the small gesture although I was so not going to let him know that. Pulling my arm up to lay on his chest, I felt his muscles tense as he leaned over to kiss the crown of my head. God, I was in love with him. So why was it so hard for me to admit it? I was afraid that he would turn me down—that he would find me lacking. I didn't have the bedroom experience Patsy, Felicia, Sadie (I'm assuming), and Portia had, and the only real thing special about me was my music. But it had been my music that had led me to him, and all I could do was hope that that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: I have no idea where this idea came from, but work with me. Let me know what you think. I decided it was time to spice things up just a little. Please R&R. Smiles.**_

* * *

The opening night of my tour went amazingly well. The audience screamed and cheered, yelled for encores and still kept coming back for more. I couldn't have asked for a better reception. I could see Tommy smiling beguilingly at me in the audience, and I couldn't help but dance in the afterglow of the pride I saw in his eyes. It's amazing how important his opinion had become to me. I was just coming off stage to the congratulations of everyone around me when I suddenly felt a strange sensation crawl nastily along my spine. Have you ever gotten the feeling you were being watched and no matter how hard you try, you just couldn't shake it. Well, I had that and more. I looked around me quizzically, noting the crowds of people that surrounded me. And that's when I saw her—Tommy's psycho fan from L.A.. _Of course_, she would have a backstage pass. Her father was one of the executives sponsoring my tour. I smiled at her as I noticed her stare, but she just gazed at me blankly as if she were looking right through my body. The thought made me shiver as a hand touched my shoulder, and I jumped at least a half-mile into the air.

"Woe, Harrison!" Tommy said laughingly. "Are you alright?" He asked as he noticed me glancing around the room.

"You didn't see her?" I asked quickly as I pointed to the corner of the room. Tommy looked at me quizzically.

"See who, Jude? Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice suddenly filled with concern. A laugh filled the air as Felicia sidled up beside me.

"Losing your mind already, Harrison? That's pretty quick for a first tour." Felicia remarked wryly. I barely glanced at her as I scanned the room one more time before looking up at Tommy.

"I swear, I just saw the girl that chased you around when we were in L.A." I said lamely as I walked to the corner and then looked back at him quietly. Tommy shuddered just at the thought of it. The girl had literally sent him so many things that he was beginning to think she bordered on psychotic.

"You want to go on a walk, Jude? It might clear your head." Tom said softly. I looked over at Kwest who nodded.

"Your job is pretty much done here. The rest is up to us. Go take a breather and congratulations." He said with a smile as he waved us on. I took Tommy's offered hand, and we walked side by side down the dark streets of Rome. Wow, I thought as I looked at the scenery around me.

"I feel like I am an extra in that movie Gladiator." I said in awe as Tommy chuckled beside me.

"Minus the Tigers, you mean." He said whimsically as we strolled until we came up on the famous Trevi Fountain. I looked up at Tom and noticed the way the lights from the water reflected off his face making it almost look like porcelain. I ran my fingers over his cheeks just to make sure I wasn't dreaming the whole thing. He smiled and grabbed my hand with his, trapping it against the stubble of his unshaven jaw.

"You know," I said quickly as I pulled my hands away from his cheeks and placed one of them in my jeans pocket. "They say that if you stand with your back facing the fountain, make a wish, and then throw a coin over your shoulder into the basin that your wish will come true." I stated authoritatively as I glanced up at Tommy before pulling a penny out of my pocket and turning so that my back faced the water.

"And you, Ms. Harrison, who knows very little about history, know this how?" Tommy asked as he turned his back toward the fountain as well. I shrugged.

"Hey, I've been reading up on it." I said with a grin as I closed my eyes, made a wish, and threw the coin with a 'splash' into the fountain. I opened my eyes with a broad smile.

"Okay, your turn." I said with a raise of my brow as I turned so that I was facing him. He closed his eyes and made his wish and I watched mesmerized as the coin flipped over and over again through the air sparkling as the light hit it before it landed in the water.

"So," Tommy said softly as his head leaned suspiciously close to my own. "What did you wish for?" He asked only a hairbreadth away from my lips. Seconds later, warmth enveloped me as his lips met fully with mine and I sighed as he pulled back a minute later cautiously as if he didn't know exactly what he was doing. I just smiled softly at him with an expression that said _forget about it_ as I leaned against the wall of the fountain.

"Part of it just came true." I said almost in a whisper as I turned to make my way back down the cobbled streets of Rome toward our hotel. I wasn't going to let him say something to ruin the magic. I just wanted to revel in it a while. Tommy followed more slowly, running for a minute to catch up with me before taking my hand in his own as we continued to the front of our lodgings. Good, he didn't want to ruin the magic either. In the shadows, neither one of us noticed the figure peeking at us murderously.

I was in my room changing for bed when I noticed the figure through my window standing outside of my fire escape. I had pulled up the glass pane to let in some air and the curtain swung in the steady breeze that flowed through it. Staring in shocked fear at the shadow, I backed toward my bedroom door slowly, looking away from the window only a second to grasp the knob of my hotel room door. And that, obviously was all it took because the next thing I knew the world went black.

I awoke who knows how long later to find myself tied up in a fetal position inside what appeared to be a large chest. I kicked at the top of it, but it didn't budge. Fear wracked my body as I wondered desperately if this was an airtight trunk._"Oh dear God, I'm going to die in here."_ I thought in a panic as I kicked at the chest trying desperately to get the lid open. I could see a little light coming from a crack in the bottom, and I leaned over placing my mouth against it as I gulped in as much air as I could. _"Do not hyperventilate, Jude. Just relax and breathe."_ I kept telling myself over and over again as I sucked in air slower and slower each time until my breathing finally resembled something a little closer to normal. The beating tempo of my heart was much faster than it should be as I bit hysterically at the knots tying my wrists together, working to loosen them as best that I could. _"I absolutely, positively will not die in here!"_ I told myself stubbornly as I wrestled with the ropes until my gums were bleeding. _"Oh God!"_ I cried as tears wet the sides of my cheeks to puddle around my face on the base of the chest. _"Hurry Tommy!"_ I begged silently as I turned my face toward the crack and let myself fall into a fitful sleep for I knew deep down that he would come looking for me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Well, I'm back. It's hard for me to write on weekends, but I do have a few new chapters. Thank you for the newest reviews. I've made an 'oops' that I am going to correct. Up till now, I have been calling Kyle of SME 'Chad.' I am still trying to figure out why I was doing that when I know his name (shrugging and laughing at myself). Anywho, thanks for the heads up and from this chapter on, he will be listed as Kyle. Smiles. Hope you are all still reading. Loved this weeks two new episodes! Still in an uproar over them and dying for next week. Friday can't come soon enough. I am very excited that it seems my characters are following in line with the show's prototype—Tommy the Philanderer, Spied's feelings for Jude, Liam's humor, Patsy's originality, and Portia's 'oh so helpful' attitude—even though my storyline is completely its own (no kidding huh? laugh). Please continue reading and please please please R&R. Always live for the reviews. Please, let me know you're still reading. Smiles—Angel.**

* * *

_Kwest, Tommy, and Portia at the European studio…_

"You're determined to hurt her aren't you?" Portia asked Tommy quietly as she entered the room where Kwest and Tommy were mixing Jude's latest track. Tommy looked up at her with an unreadable expression before glancing quickly at Kwest and then turning back toward the soundboard.

"And you're determined to become a burr on my back that I can't shake loose, Portia." Tommy said in a low tone as Kwest scooted away from the two to meddle with some buttons further down on the board. Portia just shrugged and leaned casually against the back of Tommy's chair, bending over until her head was level with his.

"Tell me, are you cheating on her too, Tommy? Because you are incredibly good at that. Have you and Felicia shared a bed yet? Come on. You do it to every girl you are ever with. I may come off as a bitch, Tommy, but it's mainly because I am determined to keep you from hurting anyone else." Portia said evenly as Tommy looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes.

"Jude and I aren't dating, Portia, so I am not doing anything to her by dating someone else." He said with finality as he looked straight ahead, his face a mask of anger and fear. Portia blinked at him slowly before straightening back up.

"I repeat, Tommy. Are you seeing anyone else?" She asked almost in a whisper. Tom shook his head and glanced first to the soundboard and then to Portia.

"No." He answered to her shock and amusement. She chuckled as she looked at Kwest, who was staring at her with a quirked brow, and then at Tommy whose expression was dead serious. Doing this several times, her smile finally slipped off her face and disappeared.

"You're telling the truth aren't you? For the first time in his life, Little Tommy Q is practicing abstinence for a seventeen-year-old girl he's not even dating. You can't be serious." She said on a gasp as she stared down into Tommy's frowning face.

"Let it go, Portia." Kwest said suddenly from behind them as he glanced at Tommy's stricken face to Portia's more aghast one. Kwest knew from knowing them both as long as he had that Tommy was finally beginning to care for someone more than he cared for himself, and it scared Portia. The divorce had hurt her badly, and she had made it her mission in life to make sure Tommy felt miserable about every bad decision he ever made afterwards. Tom looked sadly over to Kwest and was about to say something when Jamie suddenly rushed into the room. He stopped with a jerk as he felt the tense air that circulated through out the small space before taking a deep breath and leaning against the doorframe gasping.

"Have you guys seen Jude?" He asked as he looked from one face to another curiously. Tommy, Kwest, and Portia just stared at him quizzically before Tommy finally shrugged nonchalantly.

"Earlier tonight. Why?" Tom asked suspiciously as Jamie's shoulders drooped dramatically. He looked almost defeated.

"Because I went looking for her in her room, and I couldn't find her. Did you two have a big fight or something?" Jamie asked persistently as Portia glared accusingly at Tommy while Kwest just sighed deeply. Tom shook his head.

"No, I took her for a walk in the city and then walked her to the hotel door before returning to the studio. What's going on, Andrews?" Tommy asked suddenly on alert as Jamie's expression changed from mildly curious to completely despaired.

"I think something's wrong." Jamie said finally as Tommy jumped up from his chair followed closely behind by Portia and Kwest.

"What do you mean something's wrong, Jamie?" Tommy remarked hoarsely. Jamie glanced back over his shoulder at SME and Patsy who were standing in the room behind him and then back at Tommy, Kwest, and Portia in the sound room. Noticing the rest of the gang standing behind Jamie for the first time, Tommy noted their worried expressions as his heart sped up into a crashing crescendo. Jamie shrugged.

"Her bedroom window was open and there was glass broken on the floor near the hotel room door. There are tennis shoes marks on the carpet, and I know for a fact that if Jude wasn't wearing heels then she was more than likely in flip flops." Jamie said in an agitated tone as Tommy grabbed his rental car keys and headed toward the door with Kwest and Portia following closely behind.

"Have you called the police?" Tommy asked insistently as they all piled into the vehicle outside. There was a collective gasp as he shifted gears and stepped on the gas, burning rubber as he went. Jamie just shook his head.

"I haven't. When I couldn't find her, I went looking for Patsy and SME. When she wasn't with them, I thought for sure you two had just had a spat and she was gone to make up with you. There is a history there, you know." Jamie said quietly as the engine roared through the streets. Portia was immediately on the phone with Liam, William, Devon, and Darius trying desperately to find out if anyone had seen her. By the time they pulled up in front of the hotel, the entire crew was waiting at the door to start a search. Upon entering Jude's room, Tommy knew instantly that something wasn't right, and he ordered Kwest to call the police as they all sat down to brain storm about what could possibly have happened to her.

_Over to Jude…_

I woke up in darkness, stiff and sore as I suddenly recalled where I was and, in a panic, I kicked out at the box before suddenly drawing my knees up to my chest when I realized what had woken me up—voices. Two voices to be exact. I strained my ears as I squirmed to try and relax the pins and needles sensation that was beginning to spread up my arms.

"Did you get Jude?" One of the female voices asked and I winced as I realized the voice sounded familiar and hating myself because I couldn't quite place it. Another person shifted uncomfortably in the room outside my prison.

"I did." It said menacingly. "Now when do I get to have a chance at Tommy?" She asked in a tone that I swore bordered on maniacal. There was a sigh from the second female.

"In due time. First, we need to figure out what we're going to do with the girl." She said as I felt my heart go cold, numbing any pain that had started to radiate throughout my physique. Footsteps echoed throughout the room as someone started meddling with the lock that kept the lid of the chest sealed shut tightly. I began to sweat profusely, feeling without even having to touch it, the moist condensation that was beading up around my brows, and without any further provocation, I literally felt my heart stop as the lid began creaking open.


	8. Chapter 8

I squinted my eyes at the sudden light that flooded my senses and it was like looking through a fog as I tried to clear my vision enough to see who my kidnappers were.

"Hello, Jude." The voice said mockingly as I blinked one more time and looked up at the face in utter shock.

"Felicia." I said coldly. "What is this? Are you psycho Barbie?" I asked sarcastically, knowing that as I did that I probably shouldn't provoke her, but I was suddenly very very angry upon seeing her face. She sniffed as she chuckled and raised her brows cattily. I never even saw it coming. A resounding 'slap' filled the quiet room as the palm of her hand connected with my cheek, and I winced at the burning sensation that radiated from the spot. Glaring at her, I squirmed as the ropes cut into my wrists, spitting in her face as I did.

"Are you that insane, Felicia? Seriously, I know some therapists that could tighten some of those loose mental screws." I said on a gasp as I felt the welt on my cheek tingle. I could almost imagine the bruise that was developing there. Felicia smiled wickedly when she noticed my discomfort, pointing at someone behind her as she cackled.

"I'm just doing you a favor, minx." Felicia said as she turned to the second figure, who to no surprise of mine, was the 'psycho fan' from L.A. Turns out her name is Carrie. Okay, suddenly picturing the girl from the horror flick. Ugggghhh! I shuddered. I hate horror movies. Carrie moved forward almost shyly, lifted me up from under my armpits, and hauled me rather harshly across the room letting my legs drag behind me before dumping me unceremoniously onto a wooden chair. I glared at the two as my hip made contact with the side of the chair, watching as they both laughed before sitting across from me. I suddenly felt like I was in a very bad B rated version of Basic Instinct. God, what was it about me and movie synopsis lately! Felicia looked me up and down before mumbling something about "what does he see in her anyway" before leaning forward slightly to run a finger down the wounded side of my cheek. I flinched away from her touch.

"Seriously, what is this, Felicia? Tommy anonymous? Are there six steps to this program because I am suddenly beginning to feel like step number one." I asked whimsically as I looked from one girl to the other. Felicia gazed at me almost as if she were irate about the whole situation.

"Tommy owes me." She said with a shrug. "And you just happen to be my bait." She finished with a wry quirk of her lips as I frowned thoughtfully.

"Is dating Tommy really this destructive? Because so far I have not felt any psychotic tendencies. Should I start looking for symptoms?" I asked almost humorously as I glanced down at my body and then at the girls again. Felicia just laughed before, once again without any notice, ramming her fist into the side of my face. This time I managed to see it coming enough that I ducked so that her fist connected with my right temple instead. I could feel a ring she wore on her left ring finger dig into the skin near my hairline, and I assumed as a wet sensation started to drip slightly down the side of my face, that it had cut into my skin. Okay. _Note to self:_ _Quit being a smart ass, Jude._ _Remember the girl is psycho_. I glanced back at her sullenly no longer even trying to be funny as I gazed into her eyes. Something told me she wouldn't have any problems killing me. I was suddenly very depressed.

"What did he do to you Felicia?" I asked softly, but she just shook her head as if I had no right to know before pointing to Carrie and then back at the box.

"Put her back in." Felicia said coldly as I shivered violently at the idea of being back in that suffocating space. Carrie came back over to me, dragged me to a bathroom and let me relieve myself and get a drink of water before dragging me again toward the chest. I almost begged her not to do it, but I found I didn't have it in me to squabble at her feet. I felt the tears come as the lid of the box clicked shut one more time, knowing now that the darkness was more my friend than what was lying outside in the light. And once again, I just let the tears come—burning the open wounds on my face as they flowed. The box was cold and somewhere in the struggle after leaving the hotel, my shoes had disappeared and the flimsy t-shirt and cotton shorts that I wore did nothing to close out the cold. My body shook with the chilliness and I could feel my nose running slightly. A tickle at the back of my throat told me that I was well on my way to being unwell. It had to have been at least a day since I had been put in here, and so far they hadn't even fed me. _"Tommy!"_ I yelled in my mind as I heard the door of the room close realizing that I was being left alone in the dark.

_Back in Jude's Hotel Room a full day later..._

Tommy sat on the edge of the hotel room bed with his head grasped firmly in his hands as, for yet a second day, the police kept asking questions without getting anywhere. He was really starting to get rather antsy. He glanced sullenly at the tennis shoes marks on the floor as the bed dipped down beside him before Kwest's voice broke the silence.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Kwest asked quietly as he followed Tommy's gaze. Tom sat back and looked Kwest straight in the eye.

"She told me after the concert that she thought someone was watching her. She even told me who so, yes, I feel responsible. I should have paid more attention." Tom answered despairingly. Kwest shook his head ardently.

"None of us listened to her, Tommy. But at least the police have a name and a suspect now." Kwest said with a shrug as he placed his palm against the back of Tom's shoulder.

"Bro, let it go. Sulking won't help." He said reassuringly as Tom shook off his hand and stood up.

"Then I guess it's time we do something that does." He said with finality as he walked over to the police and started talking to them animatedly. A couple of hours later, the police had narrowed down a few property locations owned by Carrie's father, hoping as they set out to investigate that one of them would have a hidden Jude there. Tom rubbed his neck in exhaustion as he sauntered back over to Kwest—noticing out of the corner of his eye a very miserable looking Felicia as she snuck into the room. _"I wonder where's she's been?" _Tommy thought to himself as he shrugged and grabbed a cup of coffee off the table of the little kitchenette in the room.

"Looks serious." Felicia stated as she sidled up to Tommy and placed her hand on his arm. Tommy first looked down at her hand narrowly before shaking it off and stepping away from her hurriedly.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I was just trying to offer you some support." Felicia said with a pout as Tommy rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Jude's missing. The only support we're looking for right now is from someone who knows where she is." Tommy said with a frown as he watched Felicia's face turn red with anger and something else he couldn't quite place before she turned and stormed away. Something was definitely up there. Day two had come to an end to fade into day three when a thought that had been nibbling persistently at the back his mind suddenly clicked into place.

_Back to Jude..._

I was beginning to feel dizzy inside this small space and hunger pains were eating excruciatingly against the back of my spine. I had pretty much figured out that Carrie was my jailer—letting me out every so often to go to the restroom or to make sure that I had a drink of water. I had no idea who had taught her how to tie a knot but I had been working at my wrists for what I was guessing a little over two days and had only made a little headway, which I hid as best I could. Here's to wishing I had decided to join the girl scouts when my mom begged me to years ago. Terrifyingly enough, I had also noticed a gun lying on a table in the room outside, and I had no desire to provoke someone to use it. I was beginning to feel colder in my small little chest, and the shivers that wracked me had turned all but violent so I was pretty positive that the little sore throat I had noticed before was turning feverish. Now as I lay curled up, nibbling once again at the ropes on my wrist, I almost cried in relief as I felt an edge of the material give way. Only a little more to go…

Tommy, Felicia, Kwest, Darius, Liam, Portia, SME, Jamie, Patsy, the Moore's, Sadie and Victoria at the Studio…

Everyone was attempting to mix and finalize a few of Jude's newest tracks for what they hoped would start a third album for her when Jamie suddenly sat back on his heels and threw his hands up into the air. Nobody said anything. They knew how he felt. With Jude missing, it just wasn't easy to be very productive. Sadie and Victoria had flown in upon hearing about Jude going missing, and Victoria sat in the corner of the studio crying as she had been all day. Darius was just about to send everyone home for the day when Tommy suddenly burst into the room looking a little loose around the edges. Okay, highly pissed off is a much better description than that. Heading straight for Felicia, he almost choked her as he shook her violently, clearly about to lose it when Kwest and Darius grabbed him from behind.

"What the hell?" Darius almost yelled as he tugged at Tommy's tense arms. Tommy just ignored them as he glared at Felicia with eyes burning with hate.

"Where is she, Felicia?" Tommy practically growled.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: What happens next? Let me know what you guys think and I will try my best to post some more later today. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy almost snarled as Darius wedged himself between him and Felicia. Placing his hand on Tommy's shoulder, Darius looked intently into Tom's eyes narrowing them suspiciously.

"You better have good reason for accusing what I think you're accusing, Tom Quincy." Darius said as he looked behind him at Felicia. Felicia never even blinked as Tommy lunged again only to be pushed backwards.

"Just ask her!" Tommy yelled. "If she doesn't have the gall to admit it without evidence then she's a lower human being than I ever assumed she was." Tommy said pointedly as Felicia quirked a brow wryly. She had that 'woe is me expression' as she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes at Tommy.

"The lack of sleep has obviously caught up with you, Tom. Maybe you should go to the hotel and take a nap. It'll clear your head some." Felicia said sweetly as Tommy's eyes darkened perceptibly before he placed his hand discreetly into the pocket of his jeans.

"Explain away this, Felicia." Tommy said in a low, menacing tone as a collective gasp filled the crowded room. In his hand, Tommy held an earring and a broke off manicured nail.

"Your feet may not be big enough to leave the prints in her room, but obviously that person wasn't working alone. I found this outside Jude's window at the bottom of the fire escape." Tommy proclaimed loudly as he practically shoved the objects in Darius's face.

"And that makes you assume it's me because…?" Felicia asked quietly although you could tell she was edging away from Tommy as she spoke.

"Because of this." Tommy said forcefully as he literally knocked Darius to the side in order to grab Felicia's wrist painfully. Holding her hand up in an iron grip, her nails were revealed to the onlookers with the nail on her pinky finger conspicuously missing. Felicia squirmed noticeably as Tommy placed the broken nail against her cuticle revealing that it was a perfect fit. Tom smirked.

"It's better than a glass slipper, isn't it? Now, before I make sure you turn into more than a pumpkin at midnight, I suggest you tell me where Jude is." Tommy growled as he literally restrained himself from throwing Felicia across the room.

"Is it that important to you, Tom?" Felicia almost whispered as she sneered at those that surrounded her. Victoria stalked up to Felicia and stared at her with cold, emotionless eyes as Tommy leaned in close.

"More than you know." Tommy revealed as Victoria pushed gently at Tommy's chest causing him to take a step or two backwards before the room suddenly vibrated with the sound of a reverberating 'slap.' Shaking her hand gently to get rid of the sting, Victoria stood nose to nose with Felicia.

"Tell me where my daughter is." Victoria demanded with swollen eyes and a hitch to her voice. Felicia looked around the room solemnly as she realized suddenly the position she was in. Shrugging, she looked at Tommy as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I don't know where she's at. If you're so smart, then why don't you go sniff her out?" She asked viciously as Kwest grabbed onto Tommy's arm, keeping him from violently throttling the girl. A sob escaped from Victoria as Sadie stepped up beside her to place her arms around her mother's shoulders.

"Why are you doing this?" Victoria practically yelled as her body heaved with grief. Felicia wasn't even fazed by the emotional outburst as she lifted her hand and pointed at Tommy's chest.

"Why don't you ask him?" Felicia asked in a low tone as the room grew as quiet as a tomb. Tom glared at her as he ran his hands through his already wild hair.

"What is this, Felicia? Some demented ploy to make up for the fact that I made a huge mistake in ever inviting you into my bed. Let it go, Felicia. We both did it for the wrong reasons at the time. You were mad at whatever ex you were with at the time, and I was lonely and drunk. Don't go there." Tom stated flatly as Felicia laughed crazily.

"That's what you think, Tom." She said on a maniacal chuckle as the police suddenly burst into the room to surround her. William had made the call while the rest of the crowd had been engrossed in the spectacle—morbidly attracted to the scene the way the Romans used to watch gladiators shed blood. Handcuffing her with a resounding 'snap,' the police led her through the room and out the door as she snickered.

"Just thought that I would let you know she's unwell. You're good at killing things, Tommy " Felicia remarked as the door closed behind her. Kwest sidled up behind Tommy and placed his hand on his shoulder silently.

"Tell me, Tom. Do you shop for girlfriends at Bedlam?" Kwest asked almost humorously as a police detective in the center of the room held up his hand in attention.

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but I think we may have found where they are keeping her. It may be best that a few of her closest friends come with us because we don't know what kind of condition she's in, and she'll need the support." The detective finished while looking around the room speculatively. And, on that note, everyone except the Moore's stepped forward. The detective quirked a brow at the show of support. Spied just shrugged.

"She's one of a kind." He said softly as the detective just nodded slowly and pointed outside.

"You can all ride in the van." He said quickly as he walked toward the entrance.

* * *

**_Author's footnote: What happens when they find Jude? What really made Felicia go insane? Will write a few new chapters tonight. Let me know whatyou think. I love the feedback.The reviews are my inspiration. Please R&R_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: Even though it seems strange that I do a Jude POV and then switch to third person on Tommy and etc, I wanted to stress the mystery that makes up Tom Quincy. I think what makes the show work so well is that it's easy to tell what Jude is thinking but Tom Quincy is so devastatingly mysterious, and that makes him all the more sexy. Please R&R and let me know what you think about the new addition. Smiles. Will PMS. I SO loved all the reviews. I'm clapping my hands in glee. Please keep R&Ring. (tickled pink)._**

* * *

_Jude at undisclosed location… _

I felt the moment my fever went up to a level that I knew needed medical attention because all of a sudden I was in pain—and not just from hunger. My face still felt bruised and I could tell that I had lost weight in the four and a half days I had been locked up because my pelvis bone was really starting to bother me where I laid on it in the chest. My eyes were bloodshot from lack of light and even the smallest glimmer of brightness caused pain to radiate across my forehead. I was beginning to have trouble breathing without gulping in air and my chest felt really heavy. The girl that sat periodically outside what I was beginning to call my 'doomsday' acted as if nothing out of the ordinary were transpiring—as if it were an everyday occurrence for her to watch someone else slowly disintegrating before her eyes. I was just thankful that the few times I did find myself out of the box that there were absolutely no mirrors present for me to look into. I have a feeling that I would have scared myself silly. The knot I had been working at for days had come loose, and I had just managed to pull it off my wrists when I heard Carrie begin to pace back and forth across the room nervously. "_Where is she?" _She kept mumbling to herself as I rubbed my wrists with a wince. Deep gashes marred the skin where the ropes had cut into it for days, and the pain that suddenly burned down my arm as the circulation resumed its flow made me wish desperately for Tylenol or better yet—morphine. I sniffed as Carrie grew more and more agitated. I had to get her to open the box, but I was also scared that once she did, I wouldn't have the strength anymore to fight. Positioning myself sideways enough that I could reach my ankles I began working meticulously at the knots that restrained my feet. The process was much faster with my hands free, and I managed to have myself loose within a good half hour. And still Carrie grew more irate. Her mumbling was beginning to make me nervous as her feet skirted around the box. I watched the shadows from her figure as she marched, marched, and then marched some more.

"Forgot you, did she?" I cried weakly from the box as she strolled by. Her footsteps stopped, and I heard her hruuumph as she started moving again.

"Shut up, Harrison!" She yelled before mumbling to herself again.

"Do you really think that she's going to give Tommy up to you? Are you that delusional? I mean, it is you stuck here right now while she cozies up with Quincy on the outside." I stated sympathetically as, without warning, she kicked the box hard causing my entire body to convulse. Damn! I flinched in utter pain as she kicked the box lighter this time before pacing again.

"I said Shut up!" She reiterated as I quirked my brow painfully. _Note to self: Keep my day job. Never try hostage negotiation._ As I felt yet another wave of pain radiate across my ribs, I realized something rather belatedly. I just didn't have it in me to get away by myself. A skittering sound at the edge of the box made me peer downward in dread as I saw a roach crawl suddenly across my bare feet, and I did the only sensible thing at the time, I yelled like a freaking banshee! No one could ever accuse me of not being a girl. I do not, I repeat, do not like bugs! Kicking my legs furiously, I wore myself out while cursing vulgarly until I felt the rodent get crushed against the side of the box. Shuddering in revulsion, I suddenly got very still as I realized Carrie wasn't pacing anymore. _"Oh no..oh no…oh no…" _I heard her sob to herself as a 'crash' outside revealed that we weren't alone anymore. I couldn't help it. I allowed myself to hope. A kick at the door made me tense up in anticipation as I heard Carrie run to the side of the room in order to, I assume, crouch behind the table.

"Open up! Police." I heard a man yell with a very bad English accent as I started kicking furiously at the box.

"Help!" I yelled as loudly as I could as Carrie dove for the box kicking it hard enough that the breath was knocked out of me. A scurrying outside the room made us both aware that my yell had been heard.

"Jude!" I heard a voice yell back hurriedly and tears started streaming down my face in relief as I recognized Tommy's voice. "_Oh, God! Please come get me out!"_ I thought in desperate joy as I kicked again at the lid of the box. Somewhere from deep within me, I knew that I was draining my energy—that the fever that ravaged my body was growing worse, but Tommy was here and it didn't matter anymore. As Carrie grew still, making me nervous in her silence, a banging sound came blowing against the door, and I knew they were trying to break it down. A second later, it came crashing in, and I heard voices infiltrate the small space. From their confused tramping, I knew that Carrie had managed to hide herself somehow, and I banged at the lid of the box as hard as I could with the gashes that gouged my skin.

"I'm in here!" I tried shouting weakly as I heard footsteps approach the box cautiously. I could tell that the police had trouble with fluent English so I literally bawled as I heard Tommy's voice shoving aside the sound of the foreigners.

"Jude, the lock is bolted. We're going to get someone in to cut it. Are you okay, baby?" He asked in alarm at the sight of the small chest where I had been imprisoned. Even the term of endearment I had waited so long to hear barely penetrated the fog that had consumed my brain. Someone was here to save me. I could quit fighting now.

"Tom?" I asked so quietly I was afraid he wouldn't hear. A shifting of movement told me he had lain down beside the box as someone ran to find wire cutters to release the lock.

"God, Jude I'm here." He said softly as his hand ran smoothly over the side of the chest. "Are you okay?" He asked again, and I blinked at the question trying to get my brain to function enough to answer, but I suddenly found that I was very sleepy.

"I don't know, Tommy." I said despairingly as I took in the inside of my box for what I hoped was the very last time. Tom sighed deeply from the other side.

"I'm sorry, Jude." He said heavily as if the weight of the world sat in that single apology. I placed the palm of my hand against the wooden frame gently.

"Look at it this way, Tom. I'm probably considered crazy enough now to be perfect for you." I said jokingly, trying to lighten his mood as I broke into a spasmodic fit of coughing. He laughed as I heard someone else approach swiftly from the other side. Tommy mumbled something to someone as a rattling noise echoed throughout the space followed by a loud 'clank' and then a 'thud' as the lock popped off and fell unceremoniously to the ground. Pushing at the lid weakly, I tried helping as the lid lifted slowly, allowing time for me to adjust to the light a little at a time.

"Dear God!" I heard someone declare as I finally came into view for those sitting in the room. "We need medical attention in here stat!" The same person hollered as I tried lifting up without any success. Shielding my eyes with my hands, I saw as Sadie and my mom were escorted into the room, and I almost started sobbing again at the sight of them. Mom wept as she approached, clearly relieved that I was still alive. Frankly, so was I. Finally getting to my feet, I knew as soon as I managed it that I didn't have the strength to hold myself up. Falling forward, strong arms caught me and lifted me up in order to cradle me securely. That whole music montage of the song "Lean on me when you're not strong" played through my head as I looked up to see Tommy's loving face before a wild cackling noise made us suddenly aware that Carrie was still in the room. I watched in horror as the gun she had once had sitting on the table was now shaking violently in her outstretched hands.

"If I can't have you, Tom Quincy, no one will." She retorted as she lifted the barrel of the gun at my head and began to squeeze the trigger. As if in slow motion, my mother screamed, the police lunged, and Tommy threw me sideways just as the bullet flew through the air. A surprised 'oomph' and a few droplets of blood later, I knew Tommy had been hit protecting me. I watched the blood soak the arm of his shirt as I blacked out into oblivion.


	11. Chapter 11

_Some hours later…_

"She sustained some minor abrasions that caused infection to set in around her wrists and ankles, but our main concern is her malnourishment and pneumonia. Looks like they literally starved her for almost five days, and they certainly didn't give her enough water to keep her from getting dehydrated. She probably started developing a fever by the end of day two and without treatment, it caused her to develop pneumonia and pleurisy, a condition that causes a lot of pain around the lungs and rib cage when she breathes. I also noted that she has a slight cracked rib, which I am guessing was caused from when the trunk was kicked around the room. I suggest, also, that if we can get her over this pneumonia that she be kept out of small dark spaces for a while. Some victims of crimes like this tend to develop a phobia." I heard someone say from some distance away as I looked steadfastly at the back of my eyelids. It was like I was in some kind of foggy dream where voices sound much bigger than they really are and everything echoes. There was a shifting in the room as I felt a blanket being drawn more closely around my body.

"How long before we know if the treatment is working?" Victoria asked solemnly. The doctor seemed to hesitate as he fiddled with something he held in his hands.

"The only way to tell for sure is if the fever breaks within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours." The doctor remarked stoically, and I could just imagine the stricken looks on the occupants of the surrounding room as they wondered what it meant if the fever didn't break. I wanted to reassure them, to grip their hands, or to just say something, but I could barely move. Most of all, I wanted to know if Tommy was alright. I tried very hard to lift my eyelids but it was like moving a freight train. Finally I just let my body relax into the softness behind me and quit fighting. I think I fell asleep after that although I can't be sure because the next thing I knew I felt a warm sensation as someone's hand covered my own while their other hand settled gently against my forehead. I could feel moisture there as if my body were trying desperately to burn off the dreaded fever. And I relaxed into the cool feel of the hand against my skin. I wanted to open my eyes and see who it was, but I was having a difficult enough time not falling back asleep again. A head settled next to mine, and I felt breath ease over the lobes of my ears as someone whispered.

"Hang in there, Jude. I'm okay. The bullet just grazed my arm." My body tensed gloriously as I recognized Tommy's voice, and I fought with myself to keep my body from sending itself back into shut down mode. I wanted to be awake. Concentrating all my efforts into moving the hand he held, I managed somehow to lift one of my fingers, and I felt him tense beside me.

"Jude?" He asked hopefully, and I struggled with myself, running through the fog that had become my mind until I thought I saw a break in the denseness. The next thing I knew, I heard myself rasp,

"Water?" I croaked as movement alerted me to the fact that Tom was getting what I needed. I felt my body lift as he supported my back against the palm of his hand before placing the cup against my lips.

"Drink slowly." He warned as, at first, I tried gulping the water to discover it only choked me. Trying a second time, I sipped at the drops of condensation delicately until I felt as if my body couldn't take any more. And finally for the first time, I was able to open my eyes a little, but everything still looked cloudy and illuminated. Closing them again, I sighed at the pain in my chest and I moved my head slowly to the side.

"Hurt." I stated as best I could as I really felt the pain of the burn around my ribs for the first time. Tom stood up quickly.

"I'll find someone to give you something for the pain, Jude." I heard him say as the shuffling of his feet and the opening and closing of a door signaled his departure and return a minute later. A nurse walked up to me and whispered encouragingly as she lifted my arm and inserted something into my I.V. It wasn't long before I had blissful relief, and I wandered once again into blackness.

The next time I woke up, it felt easier to move around and my body finally seemed to be listening more to my brain signals. Voices in the room alerted me to the fact that Portia, Darius, Tommy, Sadie, and Victoria were all present at the moment.

"What did you find out from the police?" Tommy asked insistently as the room grew quiet. I could actually hear Darius shift nervously before coughing to cover up the awkwardness.

"They've gotten a confession out of both girls. Carrie's motive was just fan psychosis. Felicia, on the other hand, claimed that you killed her baby Tommy." Darius remarked as Victoria and Sadie gasped while Tommy probably just looked shocked as they all processed the information.

"What!" He asked disbelievingly as Darius shifted again. I was tired of just hearing people shift around so I cracked a lid open carefully and saw, to my surprise, all five of the people gathered at the end of my bed. Darius shook his head and shrugged.

"They dug up some information on her and found out that after you and her were together, she discovered that she was pregnant." Darius said slowly, letting the information absorb into everyone's psyche as Tommy's face fell in shocked horror.

"She must have kept the pregnancy a secret from all of us because nine months later, there is a hospital record of her having a still birth. There must have been some kind of complications because the baby died in the womb. Somehow, Felicia's way of dealing with it was convincing herself that you had killed the baby until eventually her mind made up a scenario where that was the case. I'm sorry, Tommy." Darius remarked quietly as I watched Tommy's face take it all in—the grief of losing a child he never even knew he had created, the blame he felt for ever having been with Felicia, and the guilt he felt for knowing that he was the cause of Felicia's insanity and that he had put me in harm's way because of it. I wanted to lean over and rub my fingers across his brow, tell him it wasn't his fault that there were hundreds of women out there that lost babies every year who didn't go the route Felicia did. _"Please don't shut yourself down." _I thought to myself as I watched Tommy's head fall into the palm of his hands.

"We don't blame you, Tommy. It was the past." Darius said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Portia kept staring at the ground, never looking anywhere but at the floor as Victoria stepped up next to Tommy authoritatively.

"You saved my daughter's life, Tom Quincy, by risking your own in the process. At this point, I could care less if you had impregnated the entire town of Toronto." Victoria said soundly as I blinked to try and keep awake. "_You go mom!" _I screamed through my head as I once again nodded off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you guys are still reading. Here's another one of those crazy little ideas that just popped into my head. I have so many more interesting things in store for everyone so keep checking this out. Let me know what you think. A lot of my inspiration comes from reviews. If you have any good ideas, I can always use new places to go with the story. Right now here's some key words for things yet to come—infiltration? Patsy arrested? Jude Panic attack? Backpacking? SME high jinks? Tommy and Jude reach next level in their relationship? And the return of FiFi. Please Please Please R&R. Smiles.**

* * *

_Several days later…_

I was depressed. Yep! Simple as that. Just plain ol' depressed—one big bona fide complete and utter mess. Don't get me wrong. I was finally feeling better. The infection had started to heal, and my lungs were well on their way to being completely mended. The pain had lessened considerably, and Mom and Sadie had brought me some clothes to sleep in meaning that I was finally out of that dratted excuse for a hospital gown. And yet, I _still_ found myself depressed. Imagine that.

Staying only long enough to find out that I was no longer in danger, Tommy had gone off to testify against Carrie and Felicia. And, while Spied and the guys had come occasionally to cheer me up, I think they spent more time chasing candy stripers and nurses than they did tending to me unless you count Spied always stealing the Jell-O off my supper tray. Where's a freakin' McDonald's when you need it? But right now, I was just depressed. I had managed to survive being kidnapped, being ravaged by a horrible fever, and being emotionally torn apart by a psycho, and I was actually about to throw one big five-year-old tantrum over unclean hair. That's right, you heard me. Hair. Thankfully, I had been able to take a bath without many problems for the past couple of days, but because of the dratted crack in my rib, I was making no headway whatsoever with my hair. I couldn't lift my arms higher than my lower shoulders without crying out in pain, and so now I found myself sitting cross-legged in the hospital bathroom in a black bra and a pair of gray cotton shorts cut off just about mid thigh seriously considering sticking my head into the toilet, flushing it so that the round and round motion could rinse out most of the dirt. See, now that's pathetic. My lower lip hung conspicuously as a resounding 'click' from the outer room signaled a visitor and still I did not move. I wanted my hair washed now! My damn scalp was beginning to itch from the lack of cleanliness, and I seriously found myself wanting to stand up and stamp my feet.

"Jude, I wanted to…" Tommy's voice began as he moved in front of the open bathroom door glancing in before almost stumbling against the end of my hospital bed. I was too emotionally wrung out to even feel embarrassed as he leaned as casually as he could against the doorframe.

"Um…Jude. You do realize that you're sitting in your underwear in the middle of the bathroom, don't you?" He asked slowly as I lifted my head long enough to roll my eyes at him before staring longingly at the tub.

"Gee, Tommy. Something tells me you'd be just the perfect candidate for reality T.V. It's like watching Jessica Simpson call Tuna fish Chicken of the Sea and keep a straight face about it." I said sarcastically as I rubbed my hands up and down my bare arms while Tommy moved uncertainly into the bathroom before stooping down in front of me.

"It's great to have the old 'roll with the punches' Jude back, but what the hell are you doing in here?" Tommy asked point blank as I pointed forlornly at the bathtub. Tommy shrugged as if asking "_And?"_ So I finally did what I felt compelled to do. I kicked the floor.

"I want to wash my hair, okay. Silly and childish as it may sound, I am beginning to feel like you could fry French fries in this mop and I can't lift my damn arms high enough to manage it." I almost yelled grouchily as I watched realization dawn suddenly on Tom's face before he gently touched my bare shoulder, inconspicuously allowing his eyes to glance at my chest a moment, before pushing me gently toward the tub.

"Get in." He ordered sympathetically as my jaw literally fell open as I gazed at him in mortification.

"What did you say?" I asked lamely as he laughed before grabbing a bottle of shampoo and a towel.

"Just get in, Jude." He said again as I started to back slowly toward the door. He grabbed my arm quickly and pulled me back toward the tub.

"I'm not asking you to get naked, Jude. Just get in the tub. Your shorts and bra will get wet, but I am sure your mom and Sadie brought more than one. Am I right?" He asked pointedly as my face grew several shades too red. My finger shook as I pointed at the bottle of shampoo he held calmly in his hand.

"And just what are you planning to do with that?" I asked nervously as he chuckled before turning the water on long enough to get it warm

"And you called me Jessica Simpson?" He said on a snicker as he quirked a brow and pointed again to the tub. "You want your hair washed, don't you?" He chided persistently as I sighed in defeat before making my way slowly to the edge of the tub. Cleanliness definitely beat out embarrassment. Closing my eyes a minute, I counted silently to three before lifting my foot and sticking it slowly into the tub. Once I was finally submerged in the lukewarm water, Tommy knelt behind me on the floor, placing his knees on a towel he had laid down just for that purpose.

"See! You got through the toughest part." He teased as I glared at him menacingly. This had to be some twisted dream—the worst and yet most wonderful dream I had ever had.

"I feel like Dorothy did during that tornado in the 'Wizard of Oz.,'" I said stoically as Tommy muttered something about teaching me relaxation techniques.

"Watch it bud!" I said with a shake of my finger. "I can always click my red ruby slippers together and make unusual, nasty things happen." I said mysteriously as Tom put shampoo into the palm of his hand before pushing my head back gently.

"Wow, you have that many connections with the Good Witch and the Wizard, huh?" He asked humorously as his fingers slipped delicately onto the skin of my scalp. I almost moaned at the wonderful sensation, giddy that my hair was getting the soap it desperately needed.

"Are you kidding?" I joked. "We share the same agent." I said on a gasp as he started to massage the shampoo into my hair watching as it lathered up within minutes. We grew silent as he continued to knead gently until even I didn't think any dirt remained. Pushing on my shoulder, Tommy began to pour water over my head with a plastic cup the nurses had been using for ice while I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. I was just about to go to sleep when water suddenly closed over my face, and I pushed irately at Tommy as I came up from underneath the water stuttering. He smiled as I glared at him through the drops of water collected on my eyelashes.

"I couldn't help it." He said on a laugh as he pulled a towel off the rack and held it open. I think it was then as I stood up and watched the water slide slowly off my skin that I realized how exactly undressed I really was. I shivered as the cold air hit my skin, and I felt goose bumps surface as Tommy engulfed me in the large terry cloth towel before backing slowly towards the door. I looked at him for a moment before climbing out of the tub and drying off my legs.

"I don't guess you'd be insulted if I told you that I felt very awkward right now." I asked almost in a whisper as I wrapped the towel around my body before tying it and brushing past Tommy into the other room. He looked at me silently for a moment before turning and following me into the room. I could feel his eyes on my back as I searched through the bags mom and Sadie had brought me for a spare bra and clothes.

"I'd only feel insulted if I didn't feel the same way." He spoke smoothly as I almost choked at what I finally managed to uncover at the bottom of my bag. _"Oh, Come on Sadie!"_ I thought to myself as I groaned self-consciously. I placed a pair of plaid pajamas on the end of my bed, trying to figure out how I was going to get my underwear past Tommy's inspection when I suddenly heard him whistle appreciatively behind me.

"Damn!" He stated with a small smile as he reached around me and picked up a pair of red silk bikini underwear with a heart sewed decorously in the center along with the matching red lace bra—pinching them slightly between his thumb and forefinger before I snatched them uncomfortably away from him.

"Wow! I didn't know that Jude Harrison was the poster girl for Victoria's Secret." Tommy said affectionately as I threw a 'don't go there' look in his direction.

"Okay, crossing the line I like to call 'personal space.'" I said chummily as I marched rather indignantly across the cold floor. Tommy chuckled as I suddenly let the towel drop to the floor before heading back into the bathroom with my clothes. No use being modest now. My entire body crawled with awareness as I looked back at the tub and recalled Tommy's hands in my hair. Placing my forehead against the closed door, I took a fortifying breath before slowly pushing myself away from the entrance and working myself into the dry clothes. My heart beat erratically as I moved back into the main room, watching Tom from the corner of my eyes as he flipped silently through the channels on the hospital TV..

"Interested much?" I asked jokingly as I made my way over to the bed to lay down with a welcome sigh.

"Thank you." I mumbled as Tom looked over at me solemnly. He shook his head nonchalantly.

"There's no need." He said quickly as I sat up slowly, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Be that as it may. You are now my personal hero for doing that for me." I stated matter-of-factly as he put the remote down and turned toward me before wagging his brows and striking a ridiculous pose.

"It's that Quincy Karma." He said teasingly as I grabbed a pillow from behind me and threw it at him playfully. He ducked gracefully just as the door to my room suddenly opened, and I glanced over to the creaking behemoth—watching with fascination as Patsy stuck her head around the corner. _Oh this ought to be interesting_, I thought to myself as Tommy stood up and walked over to me in order to place a light kiss on my forehead before walking to the door.

"See you later, Harrison?" He asked softly as I nodded before watching him turn and walk away. Giving my full attention to Patsy, I sighed as I watched the mysterious twinkle that entered her eyes. _Note to Self: Be afraid, be very afraid.

* * *

_

**_Author's footnote: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. Please R&R and let me know if you did too. Smiles. Will PMS. _**


	13. Chapter 13

_Several Hours Later…_

"Are you sure you've done this before?" I asked uncertainly for probably the third time in five minutes as Patsy fiddled calmly at the locked car door before shrugging nonchalantly as she inserted the tool into the lock for the umpteenth time. Quirking an eyebrow up at me she 'hruuuummphed' as she continued her work with a smirk. I just looked at her and frowned before glancing scrupulously at the release papers I held in my hand.

"And are you sure that my family knows about the hospital releasing me?" I queried doubtfully as Patsy threw her arms up in the air before rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Geez, Harrison! We've got trust issues don't we? Here call your mom if you'd like." She mumbled irately. "Jamie was supposed to come but there were some…um…issues at the studio so I got stuck "Driving Miss Daisy.' Alrighty then?" She finished as the lock finally gave way with a resounding click. Throwing me a triumphant 'ain't I good' look, she climbed into the driver's side before unlocking all the doors and fiddling with something underneath the dashboard. I took a deep breath and glanced once more behind me before berating myself for being foolish. The car roared to life as I threw the passenger door open, climbing in and shutting it hurriedly behind me before I changed my mind.

"**Halt!" Holding my hand up like an air traffic controller**

Okay, now then. Let's stop a moment so that I may point out this uncanny ability I have to find myself in compromising situations. I mean, what is it about some decisions that have a tendency to come back and slap us soundly in the face before asking us to turn the other cheek so that they can do it again? Let's just say I was having one of those moments when five minutes into the ride I realized rather belatedly that there were no keys hanging from the driver's side ignition.

"What the hell?" I almost screamed as Patsy threw me an innocent 'what' look before turning her attention back to the road.

"Would you believe me if I said I lost my keys and so, therefore, I'm having to, I don't know, get creative as I go?" Patsy asked with a shrug as I stared at her in absolute shock.

"What is this? The Twilight Zone because seriously there has got to be some sort of rip in the time/space continuum. Otherwise, I wouldn't be leaving the hospital after being beat up to a pulp by female psychopaths only to climb into a freakin' stolen car with a delusional kleptomaniac!" I yelled as Patsy grinned calmly.

"Touche.' She said with a small shake of her head as I just glanced at her in rigid astonishment.

"Seriously, Patsy. Are you that delusional?" I asked with trepidation as I realized I was having quite a case of déjà vu. Patsy didn't move her head as she made a turn around a corner, glancing suddenly into the rearview mirror before stepping harder on the gas peddle. I looked behind me with a wince when I recognized a police car patrolling our tail probably to get a read on our tag number.

"Oh dear God!" I gasped as I lowered myself as far down into the passenger seat as my cracked rib would allow me. Patsy smiled broadly.

"Hold on!" She said with a 'whoop' as she took a corner sharply, making me very very glad I had remembered to buckle my seat belt.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're entertained. Yep, just makes the situation so much better, wouldn't you say." I remarked sarcastically as I grabbed a hold of the dashboard to keep myself from sliding off the seat. Patsy nodded thoughtfully as if agreeing with me before reaching in front of her and turning on the radio. Heavy metal blared from the speakers before I reached over and switched it off huffily.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled furiously as another sharp turn and a loud siren later signaled the cop had figured out something was not right. Patsy studied the road furiously as she drove like a wild woman.

"Jamie and I had a fight." She said flatly as I processed the information and then stared at her in bewilderment.

"Okay, let me explain something to you very slowly, Patsy." I said uneasily as the cop car almost hit our bumper. "Normal fighting couples buy flowers or chocolates for each other. You know, the kind with little Hallmark sayings written all over them. They do not, I repeat, do not steal automobiles." I said on a final note as Patsy took in a deep breath and began to visibly slow down. I breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled over onto the curb allowing the cop to pull in behind us.

"So, I'm not normal. Sue me." She said quietly as the cop stepped out of his car with his hand resting easily on his gun holster. Oh, yeah. Things just kept getting better and better.

"Well, you might get your chance. If there is even one scratch on this vehicle, I'm sure the owner will take you for every penny you have if we aren't still in prison." I said wearily as the cop approached Patsy's side of the car.

"Step out with your hands up!" He shouted as Patsy and I both glanced at each other one more time before stepping slowly out of the car with our fingers reaching for the sky. I was so not in the mood for this, and I had to bite my lip and draw blood to keep from crying as my ribs protested against the movement. What is it about Patsy that always manages to land me in a jail cell? The officer frisked us both and I winced as his fingers ran over my ribs. My arms were as high as I could get them (which was basically as high as my shoulders), but obviously the cop didn't think they were high enough because he was about to jerk them higher when Patsy moved slowly beside me.

"Don't!" She said loudly. "She had nothing to do with this. I was picking her up from the hospital before I stole the car. If you don't believe me, then you can look and see her discharge papers on the floorboard of the car." She finished with a quirk of her brow as the cop hesitated a moment.

"Okay." He said quietly before handcuffing Patsy and shoving me to the side of the vehicle.

"Hand me the papers." He demanded shortly as I leaned over and grabbed the release documents from the car. He read over them slowly before looking me over speculatively.

"You had no idea this car was stolen?" He asked a minute later as I looked at him sullenly.

"Yeah, about five minutes after I entered the vehicle." I stated sarcastically as the officer nodded and headed back to Patsy. He shoved her indelicately into the back seat of his car while speaking hurriedly into his radio. I watched a moment, glad that I wasn't going to end up in prison, but battling with myself about the defeated look I saw on Patsy's face. _"oh Hell!"_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the cop authoritatively.

"Okay, so I may not have known I was in a stolen vehicle, but she is my friend, strange as that may seem, and I won't let her go to where ever you're taking her alone. So, mind if I join you?" I asked pleasantly, not giving him a chance to answer as I opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat next to where he would be sitting. He rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders before opening the door and climbing in. _Note to self: Try talking Patsy into going to therapy._ I thought gloomily as I watched the cop pull away from the curb. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

_Tommy and Kwest at the hotel…_

"You did what?" Kwest asked in astonishment as Tommy bent over to pick up some clothes Kwest had thrown haphazardly on the hotel room floor. Kwest rolled his eyes at Tom's Obsessive Compulsive Disorder as Tom looked up at him with a shrug.

"I washed her hair. Why is that such a big deal?" Tom asked shrewdly before sitting down on the edge of the bed, grabbing some paperwork he and Kwest were looking over as he went. Kwest just stared dumbfounded at him.

"You're in love with her." He stated matter-of-factly as Tom's head snapped up and an annoyed expression covered his features.

"And you assume that because?" Tom asked sardonically, holding his hand up when Kwest opened his mouth to speak again.

"Just don't, man." Tom said softly as Kwest leaned over and snatched the report Tom was pretending to read out of his hands.

"How long have we been best friends Tom? And out of all of those years, how many woman have you let yourself get close enough to that you would do something that personal, excluding sex. Zero, Nada, Nilch. I mean, come on! You paid for Portia to go to a spa when she needed some TLC. So either you're lying to me, or you're lying to yourself." Kwest said seriously as he put the report they had been working on between them. Tom looked up at him with an unreadable expression on his face before he shook his head slowly.

"I have never been that cold with women before, Kwest. I treat them like queens." Tom argued as Kwest 'hruumphed' loudly.

"No, Tom. You pay other people to treat them like queens." Kwest remarked wryly as Tom stood up and fell easily into an armchair away from the bed. Kwest picked up a sponge basketball and threw it at the door where he had hung a small basket when they checked into the hotel. He liked to have something to do with his hands when he was thinking. Glancing over at Tom, he raised a brow at his silence.

"If it bothers you that much, Tom, I won't say anything more about it. But I will say this. I think you're running scared. For the first time in your life, you might actually have the true 'I could seriously put myself on the line for this girl' feelings, and it scares the hell out of you. Do yourself a favor, Tom. Get over it." Kwest said in a serious tone as he picked up the paperwork they had been working on sporadically. After finalizing a few things on it, Kwest glanced up to see Tom still sitting there staring at the wall. Throwing the sponge basketball at his head, Kwest watched as Tom leaned over to pick it up.

"It helps you think." Kwest said casually, smiling when he saw Tom throw the ball at the basket. They were both engrossed in their own thoughts when the phone rang.


	15. Chapter 15

_Jude and Patsy..._

"Have I ever told you that I _really_ _really_ don't like dark places?" I said to Patsy as she leaned resiliently against the prison bars staring out at me from where I sat on the cement floor outside the cell. A big burly woman sat against the wall behind Patsy looking at me a little too keenly for my liking as I waited impatiently for the cop I had just spoken with to let me use their phone.

"We could always start singing." Patsy said with a shrug of her shoulders as I raised my brow at her and shook my head.

"And give Burly Sue back there any more reason to ogle me. Uh Uh, I don't think so." I said on a whisper as Patsy grinned and glanced over her shoulder. I could tell she was trying not to laugh as she perused the he-woman who winked at me as I made the mistake of glancing back at her again. Shuddering, I turned so that a good part of me was hidden in the shadows and other part was hidden behind Patsy. Thank God there were bars between us. Patsy couldn't help it. She laughed.

"I am so glad that I have become such an amazing source of entertainment for you today, Patsy. Really I am. We're what? Bosom buddies now. Because I am seriously starting to think you have a twisted definition of female bonding." I said sarcastically on a hitched breath as I started gulping in air. There was enough light in here that I wasn't too shaken up, but I really really didn't like the dark. Patsy smirked cruelly at my sarcastic attitude until she glanced at my face and noticed how pale I had become.

"Geez, Harrion. You weren't kidding about dark places were you?" Patsy asked sheepishly as I shook my head and took in a breath.

"Let's just say I am one of the few people over the age of ten who seriously needs to consider taking stock out on night lights." I said on a small laugh as something skittered across the prison floor causing me to jump at least a half-mile into the air. Patsy touched my arm sympathetically just as the door to the room popped open. A cop stepped through the opening and I basked in the flood of light that shone through.

"Alright, Ms. Harrison. You can make that phone call if you'd like." The officer said politely as I glanced over my shoulder at Patsy before following the man out of the room. I couldn't call Jamie because I knew he and Patsy were on the fritz, there was no way I was calling anybody associated with Tommy by marriage or sexually (nope, I had so had enough of that), I certainly didn't want to deal with SME's emotional outbursts, and I didn't know the Moore's enough to have them pay Patsy's bail so I picked up the phone and dialed the one number I knew would come through for us without making it into a huge scene.

_Back to Tommy and Kwest…_

Kwest laughed softly to himself as Tommy took another shot at the basket missing it badly. _His thoughts must really be messed up_, Kwest thought to himself. Picking up the ringing phone, Kwest ignored Tommy's inquiring look as he stared at the receiver.

"Hello." Kwest said softly knowing that only a few people had his room number.

"Kwest? Oh, thank God it's you. I was absolutely scared to death that it would be Tommy." Jude said in a high-pitched voice as Kwest drew his brows together jerkily.

"Ju…" He began slowly as Jude practically screamed on the other line.

"If Tommy's in the room with you, you better not finish that word, Kwest!" She reiterated as Kwest shrugged his shoulders.

"as. Judas." He finished pathetically as Tommy sat up suspiciously.

"So, he is there with you. Okay, I'll make this short. I need your help. Patsy has managed to get herself arrested. Yes, again, and I need someone to bail her out. Can you come get us? Just say yes or no and then hang up." Jude said quickly as Kwest glanced at Tommy wryly from the corner of his eye.

"You got it." Kwest said humorously as he hung up the phone and turned to Tommy.

"Patsy's in jail again and Jude's with her. Want to ride shot gun?" Kwest asked on a grin as Tommy groaned.

"Do you know how badly Jude's going to kill you when I show up with you?" Tom asked on a laugh. Kwest nodded while Tommy jumped up and grabbed a set of keys.

"Then I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tommy stated matter-of-factly as they both rushed out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is so going to be all over the tabloids." I complained morosely as Patsy flicked a piece of paper across the room with her finger. I watched as she tallied up her score and picked up another piece. Where she had found all of that paper was beyond me, and I really really had no desire to know. Patsy shrugged at me as I watched her position the paper on the tip of her forefinger.

"It's a good thing that the crowd your music attracts will actually find this a publicity plus. It might even raise sells. Wouldn't Darius be impressed?" I asked sardonically as Patsy, once again, just glanced at me before rolling up yet another piece of paper.

"Oh, stop that. It's driving me nuts!" I cried loudly before sticking my hand into Patsy's cell and grabbing her wrist. Patsy raised an eyebrow at me before, without warning, spitting on my hand. I jumped up and shook my hand disgustedly wiping it the best I could on my pants as Patsy snickered.

"God Patsy! We need you tested for rabies." I stated flatly as a voice behind me suddenly caused me to jerk around.

"It's good to see you two haven't damaged each other yet." Tommy said coolly as he leaned casually against the door of the holding room. Patsy stood up and moved aside as a cop began to unlock the door while I glared pointedly at Kwest. Note to self: Never trust someone else's best friend.

"So if we're done playing Grand larceny, what do you say to going back to the hotel and getting a bite to eat?" Tom asked as his brows rose in an amused expression. I avoided his gaze as Patsy nodded behind me.

"Yo, chow sounds good lover boy." She said quickly before sauntering past everybody into the other room, blowing kisses at the cops as she went. I looked at Kwest as I followed closely behind her.

"You really need to invest in a leash for that girl, Kwest, or your pocket book will soon have a hole burned straight through the center of it." I said on a wry note as I watched Patsy inconspicuously pick pocket a bystander. Tommy brushed past me as he grabbed my arms and rushed us out the door.

"Let's just go before she gets arrested again." Tom said pointedly, and before we knew it, we were all practically jogging to the car.

"Lord, how does Jamie deal with her so well?" Tommy murmured as Kwest gazed at him knowingly.

"She has to be really good in bed." Kwest pointed out as I moaned and shoved myself in between the two to climb into the car. Men! Buckling myself in, I glowered as the guys climbed in and started the car. I didn't even want to look at anyone as we drove along. I was tired and emotionally drained. I saw Tommy glance back at me a couple of times, and I found myself puzzled at the emotions that flickered through his eyes. Something had changed between us somehow. It's almost like a light bulb going off in your head. One moment, it's completely dark, and then the next, it's Wow! What happened? Patsy started humming beside me and I rolled my eyes up at the ceiling. I could see her lips moving from the corners of my eyes, and I realized rather belatedly that she was mouthing something to me. I leaned over and caught just the whisper of a few words.

"Would you jump his bones already?" She asked so quietly I could barely hear her enough to feel embarrassed. I looked from her and then to Tommy as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat. Maybe she was right. Maybe, even as scared as I was, it was time that I did. Uggggghhhh! Why can't I have an uncomplicated existence?

* * *

_**Author's footnote: That's it for today. Please, Please Please R&R and let me know what you guys think. I check constantly for reviews. Smiles to you all. And thank you so much to those who have reviewed. You guys are terrific!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note: Sorry to keep you guys hanging for three days. The holidays were very busy for me. Okay, so these next two chapters are going to transpire before the backpacking and SME stuff later. It was going to happen after, but I decided that by doing it this way, it would cause so much more drama later. And I love levels of intensity. It sets the characters on fire. Therefore, I will remark that this chapter could be considered rated a little M although I tried to keep it toned down enough to keep it at T. Just in case, I stepped over the boundaries any, which I don't think I did, be forewarned. And please please please R&R. And if time allows today and I get lots of reviews, I plan to try and Post more later today. Lots of smiles to you guys. P.S. Who didn't get hot just watching Instant Star Friday. Oh, I loved it!--Angel

* * *

**_

We arrived at the hotel shortly and while the other three in the car discussed getting pizza together I just sat there quietly.

"_I am such a loser." _I kept telling myself over and over again as I exited the vehicle and watched as the rest of the group followed closely behind. Why? Because I was about to actually give up personal time with Tom 'the man' Quincy. That's why.

"I'm going to have to beg off on the dinner guys. I think I just want to let mom know I'm okay and, you know, go rest and all. Whatever." I replied on a shrug as Patsy quirked an eyebrow and Tommy and Kwest just stared blankly. Finally they shrugged too.

"Yeah, okay." Kwest said carefully as I wrapped my arms around myself and walked past them slowly, heading for the door while submerged deep in thought. My chest hurt and all I wanted to do was go up to my room, take a pain pill, and sleep off the discomfort. Or so I thought. Passing by SME on the stairs, Spied came to a halt and grabbed my arm playfully.

"Yo, Jude. Heard about you and Patsy. Sweet!" He said teasingly as I arched an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

"It's already out in the news? Wow, and I thought America had a fast traveling band wagon." I said in awe as I noticed Kyle and Wally looking at me almost if I were a god.

"You want to worship someone for our majorly cool adventure, then go find Patsy. She was the culprit. I just sort of became the accomplice. " I said on a chuckle before turning to make my way back up the stairs. Sadie was at the top staring down at Tommy languidly and I tapped her shoulder in order to get her attention. Watching her smile softly at me, I hugged her before breaking away to continue onto my room. I knew how she felt. I was finding it harder and harder to be alone with Tommy in a room without wanting to walk over to him and literally walk _into_ him. I wanted to feel connected enough to him to be able to pretend that we were one person instead of two. Lately, that depressed me because I was more and more frustrated by the little moments we had that always ended as if they never happened. I was glad to be out of the hospital, but I needed to be alone. It wasn't until after I walked into the dim interior of my hotel room that it hit me. Before I knew it, I was reliving the kidnapping all over again and all I wanted to do was curl up on the bed and place my hands over my head as if protecting myself from some invisible villain. Why hadn't they given me another room? Why couldn't I let it go? And most of all, why couldn't I let him go? It was as if he invaded every pore of my body. My skin drank him in as if he was the sun, and I found that I was alarmed by that. I no longer had the will to turn him away. Hell, I no longer wanted to. Grabbing a bottle of water, I downed something for the pain in my ribs before lying on the bed with all the lights in the room glaring as I finally let my eyelids droop until blackness engulfed me.

I woke up in alarm a couple of hours later knowing deep down that something was wrong—terribly wrong. Rain beat against the window outside the hotel and lightning flashed occasionally, highlighting objects in the darkened room as it did. My heart raced as I looked frantically for a light switch, throwing it upward as I finally found where it was, but when nothing happened I practically cried in terror. No! Curling myself up into a ball near the hotel room door, I realized rather belatedly that the storm must have knocked out the hotel's electricity. Closing my eyes tightly against the darkness, I kept telling myself over and over again that this was just a very bad dream and that I would wake up soon as a noise from behind me caused my heart to literally stop beating.

"Jude?" I heard someone whisper and my body wilted in stunning relief as I recognized Tommy's concerned voice. Frantically, pulling open my hotel room door, I practically threw myself into his arms when his figure appeared in the doorway holding a flashlight. His hand ran soothingly up and down my back in comforting circles as he literally pushed me into the room, closing the door behind us before picking me up and carrying me over to the bed.

"Shhhhhh, Jude. It's just a power outage. When I woke up and realized there was no electricity, I figured you would need some company. Are you alright?" He asked quietly as I sobbed into the skin of his neck, breathing in his scent allowing it to calm my frazzled nerves.

"I am now." I replied shakily as his grip tightened perceptibly. I felt him pull away for a moment in order to shine the flashlight around the room until he spotted a few candles decorating the dresser. Setting me aside reassuringly, he stood up to light them before turning back to me with a look that suggested he was considering going back to his own room for the night.

"Don't you dare leave me, Tom Quincy." I whispered frantically as he smiled softly and fell back casually onto the bed.

"I won't. You have my word on it." He said in a low tone before pulling me against him and shoving the comforter on the bed down under our feet so that he could pull it over the two of us. I reveled in his warmth as the darkness made me shiver in fear, and my body temperature rose as his hand splayed gently against my bare belly where my shirt had ridden up when we had slid onto the bed. Turning over to face him, I saw his eyes darken considerably as I let my gaze fall onto his torso when I noticed for the first time that the button up shirt he wore was gaping open in the front baring his beautiful chest for the whole world to see. I couldn't help it, I laid my hand shakily against his ribs where I knew his heart was, and I could see him visibly gulp as I pressed there gently.

"Jude…" He murmured warningly as his hand came crashing down onto mine crushing it against his chest desperately as if he were fighting a persistent demon inside his own body. At that moment, as I let my gaze land unflinchingly upon his, something clicked in my mind. The two of us had surpassed that brick wall of indecision a long time ago and moved straight into something more terrifying—submission. I closed my eyes to keep myself from leaning forward to possess his mouth with mine for I was selfish enough to want more than just that. I knew, wanted, and needed for the next step to be his to make so that I would know that he was as emotionally involved as I was. I could feel him shift uneasily before his hand gripped mine with firm resolve and his lips made sudden contact with my forehead. I let my eyes fall open slowly to find his gaze burning into mine as if marking a path for himself before tracing a trail of scorching kisses from my eyelids to my lips, softly possessing every inch of my face. And I didn't fight him. I didn't want to. I could feel his hands beneath my shirt tracing the line of my ribs lovingly as if memorizing every bump and ridge, and I pressed against him reveling in his touch as I felt the fabric of my shirt being bunched between his fingers in order to be lifted up over my head. And when cold air brushed against my skin, I shivered in anticipation. Tommy paused when he felt me tremble, lifting my chin up with his fingers so that his dark gaze stared imploringly into my own.

"Are you sure about this Jude?" He asked softly, his face filled with restraint, although his voice quivered enough that I could tell he was fighting not to reveal how much he didn't want me to say 'no.' I smiled at him then softly, glancing down at my bra clad chest, slightly uncovered bare leg, and Tommy's parted white shirt before staring once again into his eyes while shrugging in surrender.

"I love you Tommy." I whispered as I watched in fascination the flames that flitted across his face as the fires of passion ignited, and I knew then it was too late to turn back. He rolled me over gently and I drank in the wonderful sensation of feeling his skin make contact with mine. Stopping only once, he traced a finger down my cheek as I stared at him, not so much nervously, as uncertain.

"I don't know what I'm doing?" I admitted quietly. I watched Tommy's mouth quirk upward in the corner as one hand intertwined delicately with the fingers of one of mine.

"You don't need to Jude. It's something we learn to do together." He answered with a small smile as my eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"But you've done this before…" I stammered quickly stopping as Tommy placed a firm finger against my lips running it slightly over and over across the soft flesh.

"No, Jude. I've had sex, but I've never made love." He said with finality and I felt my heart melt as the realization of what he had just said spread throughout my limbs languidly. Running a foot up the back of his calf, I laughed as I watched his eyes darken once again.

"How about you teach me about the sex part then, and I'll teach you about love." I remarked on a sigh as Tommy's grip on my body tightened. The next thing I knew we exploded. It was like a train wreck waiting to happen—a house going up in flames.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning to the feel of Tommy's warm body pressed firmly against the back of mine, and I sighed in contentment although my heart hurt so very much more now than it had before. We had surpassed that portal of frustrated bickering and moved straight into the world of emotional attachment. My heart felt way too big for my chest, and I was terrified that Tommy would wake up and go "what the hell have I done?" I knew I couldn't handle it if he did. The soreness in my body revealed the newness of the whole situation and I snuggled back against Tommy so that his warmth would make me forget my worries. I felt him stir behind me, and I twisted warily around to find myself staring into his very groggy face. He noticed my look and smiled gently at me.

"Hey." He whispered before tugging tenderly on a strand of my hair and pushing it behind my ear. He leaned over to kiss one of my bare shoulders blowing on it softly as he did. I shivered at the gesture as shards of light filtered in from the window illuminating Tommy's face and I almost sighed at the surrealness of it.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly as I shrugged nonchalantly suddenly uncomfortable with our situation in the bright morning light—not because of what had happened but because I was afraid of having disappointed him.

"Does being sore count?" I asked quietly watching as a smile spread warmly over his face.

"After the first time, it certainly counts." He replied with utter conviction before running his fingers along my spine and pulling me towards him gently. I let myself fall into his embrace although I felt vulnerable and raw. I gazed up into his eyes craving the one thing that I knew would ease the uneasiness I felt now. I had given myself to him—something I could never do for anyone else. I think he must have known how vulnerable I was—the emotional support I needed because he lifted my chin up with his fingers, placed a feather soft kiss against my lips, and whispered "I love you, Jude." And it was then that I felt my whole world explode. I hadn't realized how much I needed to hear him say it until he did. I stared into his face about to say something witty to lighten the mood when the phone suddenly rang startling both of us from our reveries. I stared at the phone a moment almost as if I couldn't comprehend this technological torture device created to bring me back into the world of reality. I still hadn't confronted that terrible question—What happens once we walk out of this room? It was on the fourth ring before I finally got the nerve up to pick up the receiver.

"Hello." I said in a husky tone relieved that my voice still had that dry sound to it that it always had early in the morning.

"Jude, my girl! It's time to get up and moving. I've talked to your doctor and he's okay'd it for you to return to our touring schedule so let's get that lovely behind of yours down to the studio." Darius said from the other end a little too cheerily for my comfort. I glanced back at Tommy with a frown before looking once again at the receiver.

"No problem, D. It'll be good to get back to business. Give me about two hours. I'm having more problems getting around with the cracked rib." I said, letting the lie slide easily off my tongue as I watched amusement dance through Tommy's eyes. It was then that Tom's cell phone went off somewhere inside his blue jeans pocket which was thrown haphazardly on the bedroom floor. Tommy dove for it as Darius grew quiet on the other line.

"I could have sworn I heard Tommy's ring tone just then." Darius said slowly as I glanced at Tom warily.

"Um…you did." I answered easily. "When we ran into each other last night, I picked up his cell phone instead of mine. I intended to switch back with him sometime today." I fibbed as I twiddled nervously with the phone cord. The room had gotten quiet behind me, and I just knew that Tom was beginning to regret our actions. Boy, was I wrong. I suddenly felt the receiver being pulled gently out of my hands and I desperately grabbed for it as Tom placed it up to his ear.

"Good morning, D. Jude and I will be ready in about an hour. Expect us there about a half hour after that." He remarked smoothly before hanging up the receiver and turning to me knowingly.

"I know what you were thinking when you lied to him, Jude." Tommy said softly. "But I also know what it was to you to share what you did with me last night. That took courage, respect, and a hell of a lot more commitment that I have ever put into anything in my life. I won't lie about what happened, I won't pretend that it didn't occur, I won't, no, I can't pretend that you're nothing to me anymore. I don't have that much will power." He said steadfastly as I gazed at him in shock.

"Your job…?" I began pathetically as he cut me off with a chuckle.

"Is secure." He finished with finality as I watched him move toward me slowly. "Darius needs me as a producer—not just because I am pretty good at what I do but because he needs the name that comes with me. My past as a part of Boyz Attack brings prestige to the company and he knows that. I won't lose my job, Jude. As for everyone else. We'll have to take it one step at time." He finished encouragingly before handing me his shirt. I slid it onto my body and buttoned it on the front before getting out of bed to gather up some things for a shower. It was going to be a long day. Tommy was leaving in a week to return to Toronto to produce other artists coming in and I had a tour to get back on board for. But until then, I intended to make as much of this week as I could. Tom kicked me from behind gently as I opened the bathroom door.

"Never looked better, Harrison." He remarked teasingly as I threw him as seductive a glance as I could before starting to close the bathroom door. He put a hand on the wood, lifting an eyebrow as he went. Before I knew it, he had brushed past me and turned on the showerhead. I looked over at him nervously.

"What are you doing, Quincy?" I stuttered as he chuckled softly.

"I did tell Darius over an hour, and I know how fast you dress, Jude. So it looks like we're sharing the bathroom." He said jokingly knowing good and well that it took him longer to get dressed than it did me. I smiled at him as I sauntered the rest of the way into the room. I was new to this intimacy thing, but I had a feeling this was a big step for Tom to. Something told me he didn't take relationships much beyond sex, but I could tell he was really trying to do so much more than that for me.

"Guess we better get moving then." I remarked matter-of-factly before shutting the door soundly.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. And look for the following chapter coming soon. What happens at a charity event when...okay going to leave it at that. Just have to read and find out. Hope you all enjoy. Please Please Please R&R.**

* * *

__At the studio hours later… _

"What's this all about, Tommy?" I heard Darius yell from one of the rooms behind me as I tried desperately to concentrate on my guitar and not on the commotion. Glancing nervously at the room around me, I noticed Kwest frowning at the door that hid Darius and Tommy from view while Portia kept sneaking peeks disapprovingly at me from behind him. Sadie was a little too silent for my liking, mom seemed to have accepted the situation (although I think she knew to what level Tommy and I had taken our relationship and highly disapproved of it), and SME just basically kept to themselves. Patsy kept giving me the thumbs up sign as she grinned at me wickedly before sidling up to Jamie, whispering into his ear and nuzzling him as she did. I could tell from the glances he threw her that they had made up. Strangely enough, if it weren't for the reassuring glimpses that Jamie and Patsy kept throwing my way, I think I would have folded under the pressure and just screamed, _"What's the big deal, People!"_ I saw Jamie say something to Patsy before heading in my general direction. Boy, just what I needed right now. A sympathetic ear.

"Hey." He said quietly as he drew up a stool beside me and took a seat.

"Hey." I replied softly, taking my eyes off my guitar only for a second before piddling with it once again. Jamie put his hand over the strings so that I would have to look into his face, and I glared at him sharply as he pulled the instrument away.

"Are you okay?" He asked curiously and I just nodded emphatically.

"I guess as good as I can be considering the whole office pretty much knows I've screwed my producer and are all thinking equally lascivious things about it—making it into something perverted instead of something beautiful." I answered sarcastically as I saw Jamie grin at me from the corner of my eye.

"So you guys did sleep together. I guess that means I owe Patsy fifty dollars." Jamie said on a chuckle as I chucked him irritably under the chin.

"Hey!" He said in surprise as he rubbed his face. "Just be glad that your 'beautiful' moment wasn't filmed on tape for the whole world to see." Jamie said as he shuddered remembering the incident in L.A. Okay, I couldn't argue with him there. Looking at Jamie in the eyes a moment, I knew that the two of us had hit a plateau in our friendship. Even after everything that had happened over the past year, we still related to each other remarkably well. How can you ever forget the first man you ever cooked for, right? Even if the first meal was made out of play-doh. I smiled gently at him as I turned yet another worried look over my shoulder at Darius and Tommy. Jamie shifted beside me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Let Tommy deal with it, Jude. You, Patsy, and SME have a tour to do, and trust me, Tommy is great under pressure. He'll be fine." Jamie said with conviction. I knew he was right. I just felt like I should be in there with him. Tom turned then and looked out the window, smiling at me reassuringly as he said something to Darius quietly. I smiled back before grabbing my guitar from Jamie and strumming at the strings again. Jamie was right. Tom could deal with it.

"So what did you and Patsy argue about the other day?" I asked Jamie suddenly watching in amusement as his cheeks turned suspiciously red. He shrugged as I took a sip of some water I had laying beside me.

"Let's just say I had a conniption when she suggested that we think about making our twosome a threesome some day." He said nonchalantly as water squirted suddenly out of my nose and mouth. I couldn't help it; first I stared at him incredulously before laughing wildly.

"Oh, Jamie! She's every guy's fantasy." I said with a chuckle as Jamie grinned and looked over his shoulder at Patsy.

"Yeah, I guess she is." He murmured as he looked at her while I stole yet another glance in Tom's direction.

* * *

_Tommy and Darius in the studio…_

"Are you trying to find ways to make me angry at you, Tommy. Because if you are, then you have more than succeeded. What were you thinking?" Darius cried in outrage as Tommy lifted a brow and glanced at Jude sitting just outside the room.

"I don't know, Darius. Let's just say there wasn't a whole lot of thinking going on, if you know what I mean." Tommy said derisively as Darius threw his arms up into the air.

"Are you trying to annoy me, Quincy?" Darius asked menacingly. Tom just looked at him calmly.

"Only if making the decision to finally allow myself to love Jude annoys you, D, then yeah, I guess I'm doing one hell of a job of it." Tom replied in a low tone as Darius looked at him silently before pacing to a desk where he nervously thrummed his fingertips.

"Do you know what this could do to the dynamics of our artists, to other artists in the studio, to our studio itself? We don't encourage our producers to screw the artists, Tommy. It just wouldn't be appropriate, now would it?" Darius asked pointedly as Tommy shrugged.

"Then Kwest can produce Jude, D. She trusts him just as much as she does me. But I won't let you keep trying to find ways to make me regret the decision I made or to keep me from doing it again." Tommy answered while folding his arms across his chest in a motion of defiance. He sighed suddenly before leaning over and placing his hands palm down on the desk.

"I love music—making it and producing it, but I've also learned over the past year that there are some things in life that can also make music better by making you better. Jude does that for me. Fault me if you like, D. But you, better than most, know what Jude's music has become because of the dynamic between the two of us. I can't stand back anymore and listen to her sing songs about love or watch as I let her get away allowing someone else to come into the picture. You know I don't like to share, D. Jude is as important to me as air. I won't lose her because you think I have no right to her as a producer, but you forget one thing Darius. When we walk out that door at night, we stop being artists, producers, and engineers, and we start being people." Tom stated defiantly before turning to the other room behind him. Walking towards the closed door, Tommy threw one last quick glance over his shoulder.

"You done with me here?" Tom asked pointedly. Darius shook his head sullenly.

"Just go, Quincy." He said in a low tone, knowing that Tommy was right. He could control his artist's music but their personal lives were a different story. Rubbing his hand over his eyes, he sat down huffily as he watched Tommy slam the door behind him.

* * *

_Back to Jude in the studio…_

I saw Sadie coming from the corner of my eye followed closely behind by Portia long before either of them knew I did.

"Let me guess. Is this an intervention?" I asked sardonically as Sadie chewed irritably at her lower lip. Portia circled me like a vulture before finally stopping behind me to place both her hands on either side of my shoulders.

"So what did he bribe you with, Jude? Money, trinkets, fame and fortune? Come on. It couldn't possibly have been love." Portia said on a wicked laugh as I winced at her pained tone. Tommy had made a mistake marrying a woman he only thought he loved, but I wasn't going to let his mistake and her cynical attitude affect how I felt.

"You forgot the private island, the luxury yacht, oh and a cute little Yorkshire terrier named fluffy. Geez, Portia. Let it go. He didn't offer me anything but himself." I said quietly giving each girl a glance that clearly said, _"back off"_ before turning back to the guitar. I had an idea for a song, and it was really starting to take hold. Looking at Sadie's injured expression hurt the most, but I was tired of playing second wheel to everyone's opinions. I had crossed the line with Tommy, and I planned to stay the hell on his side. I glanced at her as she just stood there staring at the wall behind me as if considering what her next step should be. I was hoping she wouldn't say something that she would regret later. Boy, if we only had a penny for every wishful thought.

"So what's it like being Little Tommy Q's whore?" Sadie asked softly as her eyes shifted to meet with mine and I cringed at the pain I saw there, but I knew Tommy had been right about her. She had loved his past more than him. I was about to open my mouth to speak when a voice from behind me made me jump.

"You should know, Sadie." Tommy said with a warning tone as he placed both his hands on my shoulders, kneading them gently to get rid of the tension that had gathered there. I looked up into his blue eyes, noticing with a grimace that they had darkened with anger.

"Portia, you spent most of our marriage belittling me about being gone on tour so much that I began to hate coming home at all until I found comfort in making you angry by sleeping with other women. It was a mistake. I know that now. Sadie, you spent more time in our relationship listening to Boyz Attack music or complaining about my inattention than really seeing past the image to what I am now. I'm sorry about that too. But if I ever hear either one of you call Jude Harrison a whore ever again, it would not take much for me to make sure you both regret it. Now, let's hope you can find it in yourselves to be the bigger people here and see if we can all still remain friends." Tommy said slowly, enunciating every syllable more than the last. _Note to self: Never piss Tommy off_. Sadie and Portia just gazed first at each other and then at Tommy before turning and walking away. I let my shoulders slump as I plucked absent-mindedly at my guitar. I could feel Tommy's gaze on my face so I looked up at him with a small smile before noticing Sadie's face over his shoulder. She looked confused as she stared back at us. Her eyebrows were creased in thought before a sudden realization seemed to hit, and her eyes bore into mine as if seeking some knowledge about something before her lips suddenly quirked into a small smile. I knew then she had accepted it and it took a huge load off of my shoulders.

"You've been strumming the same tune for over an hour now." Tommy said quietly bringing me out of my thoughts as I looked up into his glorious eyes.

"Maybe I just need some inspiration." I said teasingly as his face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Watch it, Jude. There's way too much innuendo in that statement." He warned huskily as I grinned at him just as mischievously.

"Who said it was an innuendo?" I asked saucily as he groaned good-naturedly.

"I don't guess you've had lunch yet, have you? Because I suddenly find I'm starving. How about you?" Tom asked quietly before putting his hand out in front of him. I placed my hand into his open palm as I smiled at him happily.

"I'm famished."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note: I really really enjoyed writing this chapter. Now that Tommy and Jude have moved into a new level in their relationship, it's time to start playing with the dynamics of the characters again. And ofcourse, whenever there are explosive personalities around, there's always drama. The next question is: Despite all the drama and personal conflicts, can Tommy and Jude keep it together during the tour? Who knows? Loved this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Please Please Please R&R. Love your reviews! Smiles.

* * *

**_

_The next afternoon…_

Okay. Someone answer this simple question for me. What is it about charity events that bring out the worst in people and the best in people? I mean, come on. You're supposed to be committing acts of good will for the underprivileged and the ill right? Yeah…well right now the only thing I was contemplating was homicide. Yep, that's right—nice good ol' fashioned knife in the back murder. You've played that game Clue right? I could just see a headline right now saying 'It was Singer Jude Harrison in the unfinished bathroom with the jigsaw.' What? Too demented maybe? Hmmmm.

Anywho, I was sitting outside in the sun with at least an inch of sunscreen plastered to my face while photographers grabbed as many photographs as they could of Jude Harrison at her latest set up.

So if you're wondering, here's the rundown. Darius got a call from Rolling Stones saying they were sponsoring a charity event for an orphanage that had retained some damage and was falling apart. Therefore, they asked 'what's the best way to get publicity?' Which they also believed had an easy answer. Give Jude Harrison a hammer and tell her to help build a new one that's what. Hah! These kids were lucky if this place would even stand when we were done with it. Not to mention that there was also a mini carnival going on. There were tables set up all over the place with a makeshift stage in the center for entertainment. Thank God I had already finished my stint with that. Now all I had to do was get through the building (which I was discovering I had no talent for), the kids' softball game, and well, who knows what else. And while I was contemplating a way to get out of the pie eating contest, I was allowing myself the privilege of throwing murderous glares at the adoring female fans who were ogling Tommy (who by the way was hammering something while wearing an unbuttoned cotton shirt with nothing on underneath it). Okay, so it was hot outside. And? Put the damn shirt back on anyway! Ugggghhhhh.

Not paying attention, I managed to send my own hammer straight down onto the end of my thumb. Damn it! Ow! I sucked vigorously at it as I noticed a shadow fall over the unfinished doorway where I stood.

"Having problems, Jude?" Spied asked teasingly as I threw him a look that said '_Easy boy. Entering PMS territory.'_ I mean it's not like I didn't get to lie next to that beautiful, hard-planed chest of Tommy's at night anyway. Yeah, well, so what? Patsy sidled up next to Spied as she ran her fingers down the sides of her leather-lined halter-top. If she didn't have a major heat rash by tonight, then God was being way too good to her.

"Have you seen the stuff at this place? I'm considering setting up shop." Patsy said in glee as she picked up a screwdriver. I raised a brow at her as she actually started to work on the house with that thing. Oh yeah. That was going to last long (said sarcastically). I sat down wearily, taking a break from the pounding as Spied shoved a bottle of ice-cold water under my nose.

"Bless you." I said dramatically as he smiled and sat down next to me.

"Think we'll make the next episode of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition?" I asked jokingly as Spied laughed and waved at Kyle and Wally who had sauntered over.

"More like Junkyard Wars." He reiterated as I shrugged and looked again at the small group surrounding Tommy.

"Worried much?" Spied asked playfully as I elbowed him in the ribs. He groaned as I stood up to pick up my useless hammer. If I could manage one uncrooked nail, we'd be doing good. And then the absolute unthinkable happened. I heard "The Voice."

"Well, well, well, well, well. If it isn't Jude Harrison looking her finest. Tell me, is the smell of sweat a new brand of perfume?" The voice finished gleefully as I stared in horror at Patsy's leering face in front of me. No! It couldn't be! I turned around slowly almost as if I was in one of those B rated horror movies where the director seems to think that the slower the action, the more intense the moment will turn out. Trust me, I didn't need slow motion to feel the fire that burned in me now. Oh, just what this tour needed!

"Eden. How are you?" I asked with absolute fake enthusiasm as Eden cocked her head to one side authoritatively toward a beautiful long-legged goddess standing next to her.

"Fantastic! Shay's been doing a photo shoot in Europe, and he introduced me to some friends down here. I must admit it has been a gratifying experience. As a matter of fact, you may know one of them. Let me introduce you to my friend, Giselle. She's from France, and she also happens to know your producer, Tom Quincy. Seems they were a live in couple at one time." Eden finished snidely as I tried my best to keep my upper jaw intact with my bottom jaw. Okay _Note to self: Remember to place Tom Quincy on a spit over a fire and thoroughly interrogate him about his past_. I damn sure didn't think I could handle another one of those 'drop them out of the sky' surprises. Obviously, Tommy felt the same way because I saw him wince painfully as I glanced carefully over my shoulder at him. _'Keep it together Jude.'_ I thought to myself over and over again as I turned back towards Eden. It didn't take a Psychic to figure out she was baiting me. So I bit. Just not the way that Eden was hoping I would. Holding my hand out politely, I offered my palm to Giselle for a shake as I smiled vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Gazelle. Tommy's told me all about you." I said sincerely as both girls' brows knitted together in irritation.

"It's Giselle." Giselle said frothily in her 'oh so elegant' French accent. Placing my hand dramatically across my heart, I bowed my head apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood the name when Tommy told it to me." I said while placing a finger to my lip as if in deep concentration. "Nope, I'm pretty sure he said Gazelle. Oh well." I remarked with a shrug as Spied snickered beside me. Trying to keep a straight face while standing next to Spiederman was not easy. It was damn hard work. I nudged him gently as Patsy stepped up beside me. Eden looked her over disdainfully before grinning sweetly.

"Your company hasn't improved much has it, Jude?" She asked with a quirked brow as I felt Patsy tense beside me. I shook my head conspicuously at her before looking Eden straight in the eye without saying a word. She 'hrruuumphed' as I stood there in silence before leaning over menacingly to whisper in my ear.

"It must be all that running you've been doing from psycho girlfriends. How many times does Tommy have to screw you before you go insane?" she asked low enough that only I could hear. Oh no, she didn't! I jumped at her, almost slamming my fist into her face before I felt Spied's arms go around my waist to pull me backwards.

"Oh you better let me go." I growled at him as I kicked my legs and arms furiously hearing him gasp loudly as my heel made deliberate contact with his groin.

"Damn Jude. What did she say?" He murmured painfully as he let go of my waist to grab his crotch. I was well on my way to really pounding her when another arm grasped me firmly—a stronger one this time.

"Whoa there, wild cat." Tom said affectionately as he kissed the top of my head gently. "Sheath those claws." He finished before staring coldly at Eden and Giselle.

"If I could take a time machine and go back in time, I would erase every part of my past including you Giselle." He said softly before pulling me away firmly. I let him drag me away as I threw Eden 'the bird' or 'the finger' whichever you like to call it. A childish gesture I know, but damn it felt good. I was just about to calm down when the announcer at the carnival suddenly picked up the microphone on stage.

"Alright. Gather round for the big softball game. Why don't the celebrities pick their kids and get out into the field." The man shouted as I threw a despairing glance at Darius who was headed toward us from the side.

"Please Please tell me you didn't sign us up for this." I said in a voice that literally bespoke of groveling.

"Oh yeah." Darius said a little too cheerily as I threw Tommy a look and headed toward a group of kids standing next to Patsy. Tom sat back against the unfinished building with an amused grin on his face as I threw him the middle finger as well. "Maybe later." He mouthed to me as my face turned a shade too red in both embarrassment and expectation. Darn him! He made it way too hard to stay angry at him. Looking back at Patsy and the kids, I groaned. How did she always manage to pick the freakiest people imaginable? We had bucktoothed Billy, freckle-faced Susie, chunky chucky, and Wild Willy on our award winning team. So maybe I'm exaggerating a little on the names, but definitely not on the descriptions. Patsy shrugged and grinned as she pointed out onto the field, and I almost laughed as I realized her intention. Giselle and Eden were coaching the kids on the opposing team, and they looked ridiculous in their sparkling clothes and high heels. Oh, this was going to be fun. Stealing a piece of Bubblicious Bubble Gum from Chunky Chucky, I smashed it into my mouth, worked it around, and blew an obnoxious bubble before slapping my hands into an empty mitt.

"Okay, let's go kick some ass!" I shouted cheerfully as freckle-faced Susie murmured disapprovingly behind me.

"oohhhh, you said the A word." She said while waving her finger naughtily at my face. I shrugged at her and scrunched my nose as I leaned over apologetically.

"Butt, maybe?" I asked insistently. She shook her head.

"Okay, Hiney then?" I asked again and once again she shook her head.

"Well then. Tush?" I asked almost on a whine as she nodded approvingly. _Okay that works_, I thought as I waved the kids toward the field.

"Then let's go kick some major tushes!" I said loudly as the kids grinned and ran sloppily onto the field. Hey! Maybe I had a future in child care if music didn't work out.


	21. Chapter 21

I could see SME, Jamie, Tommy, and Kwest cheering us on from the sidelines as the referee motioned for Patsy to take her turn at the pitcher's mound. The girl could throw one hell of a fastball. Scratching my head thoughtfully, I gazed at Patsy curiously as she took the field. Hmmmm, Something tells me there's a lot of juicy tidbits we don't know about our hard rockin' Patsy. Be afraid, be very afraid. She winked at us all as she took the mound. The adults were taking turns pitching as the kids had their time at bat. Our team had to get one more home run before we could win the game and we already had two bases loaded. Freckle-faced Susie took the bat, and I groaned knowing she had not made a single hit all day. Walking up to her slowly, I leaned down next to her ear.

"You know how you can hit the ball?" I asked quietly. She shook her pigtails frantically from side to side as she looked at me with wide, nervous eyes. I patted her gently on the head before leaning in closely to her.

"You just pretend the ball is someone or something you dislike very much and then you picture the ball hitting that person or that thing and 'wham!" There you go." I said with a shrug as a naughty naughty little thought entered my head. I glanced around me silently before noticing Tommy's 'you better not do anything stupid' look as he noticed the mischievous glint that had entered my eyes. I blew him a kiss innocently as I leaned in close to little Susie again.

"You see that girl over there?" I asked her suddenly as I pointed to Eden standing miserably out in the outfield. Her heels had dug holes into the grass and she kept waving her hands in front of her face to discourage the flies attracted to her perfume. I snickered as I tried to keep from laughing when Susie nodded seriously at me.

"Well, I heard her say something about how she would love to play connect the dots with your freckles. I don't know why because I think they are absolutely adorable, but I promise you that lady is not a nice person. Try hitting the ball that way." I said sweetly as Susie's eyes grew as big as saucers before she actually growled in Eden's general direction. Boy, I think I might have ticked the little girl off just a tid little bit. Trying not to laugh, I started to back out of the way when Susie looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Let's kick some ass, Ms. Harrison!" She stated loudly as I gaped at her before throwing my arms up in the air to signal for the game to continue. Oh, I was such a bad influence! Watching in anticipation, I watched the ball soar through the air and I held my breath as I waited for Susie to take her swing. Growling low in her throat, I watched in amazement as she swung the bat with all her might causing it to meet with the flying ball in a loud wooden 'crack.' All eyes followed the soaring ball as it flew across the field with amazing speed. Ohh, ohhhh, ohhhh! This was so much better than I had hoped for. I watched with my hands covering my mouth in astonishment as the ball connected soundly with Eden's perfectly powdered nose. The whole field grew quiet as Eden's eyes widened before she covered her nose with her palms just about the same time that she released a huge caterwauling scream. If there had been glass in the building's unfinished windows, I guarantee they would have broken. It may have actually been the first time in music history that I heard Eden hit a high C.

"That little shit broke my nose!" She screamed as some medics nearby escorted her off the field. I smiled sympathetically as I cupped my hands over my mouth and gritted my teeth sweetly.

"Don't worry about it, Eden. You know broken noses add a lot of character. Look at Owen Wilson." I shouted on a chuckle as Patsy threw me a look that said 'Way to go, Harrison!" Little freckle-faced Susie sidled up next to me warily, and I looked down at her with a fond smile. I was really starting to get attached to the little midget. Tousling her hair with my hands, she smiled up at me triumphantly.

"Guess this means we kicked their asses, huh?" She asked innocently as I laughed and pushed her on her little nose gently.

"We kicked their _tushes_ all the way out of the ball field." I said on a chuckle as I noticed SME laughing on the sidelines.

"That was very very naughty, Jude Harrison." A voice said behind me, and I turned to see Tommy trying not to grin as he gave me as stern a look as he could manage. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sometimes I'm good when I'm good and other times, I'm better when I'm bad." I said with a wink as I watched Giselle saunter across the field. Tommy lifted a brow sardonically.

"I'll take that as meaning you were behind the whole debacle." He said before placing his hands on my shoulders and pinching them tenderly. I patted him on the cheek before looking over my shoulder at Patsy who was motioning for me to follow her. Oh, Dear God! What did Darius have us doing now? I turned to walk toward her, looking back only once as I quirked a brow naughtily at Tom.

"You can think about my punishment for later." I said with a sashay as I watched his gaze darken considerably. Too damn bad he had already buttoned his shirt back up. I had barely taken a step when I felt his hand close around my wrist firmly, and I let him draw me back to him without a bit of fight.

"That's a promise." He growled as his lips settled resolutely on mine releasing me only after having thoroughly reminding me how much he cared about me. I literally stumbled as I backed away toward Patsy, watching as amusement filtered over Tommy's features. The bastard! He knew how much his kisses affected me. _Just you wait, Tommy Q,_ I thought with a shiver as I walked away.


	22. Chapter 22

Patsy grinned at me as I neared where she stood, and I could tell just from her expression that something fishy was going on.

"Tell me Darius doesn't have us signed up for something lascivious like the kissing booth or fortune teller's hut." I said warily as Patsy quirked a brow and inclined her head to the side.

"Oh, no! It's much much better than that." Patsy said on a chuckle as I followed the line of her head to a group of clowns clustered near the pie-eating booth. And boy did those clowns look awfully familiar. No way! I jerked my head back to Patsy with an astounded look on my face.

"That's not…" I began only to be cut off by Patsy's emphatic nod. Ahhhhh! I was really starting to enjoy this charity event. The four clowns glared at me as I died out laughing, holding my sides to keep from getting a cramp.

"It's kinky, isn't it?" Patsy said with a grin as I sauntered over with her to point humorously at Spied, Wally, Jamie, and Kwest who were all dressed up in really bad renditions of Bozo the Clown.

"Oh, I'm just so turned on." I replied to Patsy as I pretended to wave my hand at my face dramatically as if trying to lower my body temperature.

"Laugh it up, Harrison." Spied said with a nod of his head as he picked at a red flower.

"At least my get-up comes with a squirting flower." He said with a mischievous smile as he turned it towards me and squirted me in the face. Uggghhh! I wiped it off without even flinching as I lifted my hand up and squeezed his big bulbous nose.

"You're right in your element, aren't you Spied?" I said on a laugh as Kwest 'hruumphed' next to me.

"The only thing I want to do right now is shove something down Darius's stuffy throat." Kwest said on a sigh as Jamie nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Hear, Hear." Jamie replied while holding his hand up as if cradling a fake champagne flute. A group of children walked up and Patsy and I died out laughing as we watched the guys try desperately to entertain them. Note to self: Wally has a hidden talent for folding balloon animals.

"I have two younger siblings." He murmured with a shrug as he handed me a blue elephant. I just snickered as I watched Kwest bonk Jamie on top of the head before Spied squirted himself accidentally with his own flower. Oh, this was such a bad rendition of 'the four stooges.' Susie (I know that's not her name, but still hadn't thought to ask ) sauntered up holding a pie in her outstretched hands, and I smiled humorously at her as she dipped a finger into the center.

"Want a buy a pie from me?" She asked hopefully as I shrugged and nodded gently. Why not? Handing her a dollar, she gave me the pie and I eyed it dubiously as Kwest mumbled again about how he wanted to throw something at Darius.

"Well, here's your chance." Patsy said suddenly as she shoved my pie into Kwest's hands and then kicked his leg causing him to trip forward right into Darius who was coincidentally walking toward us. We all watched in shocked amusement as the pie Kwest held precariously in his outstretched hands smashed straight into Darius's face. I tried not to laugh. Really I did. But I couldn't help it as I watched Darius swipe a palm over his Banana Cream covered complexion. That was so worth the dollar. But Darius didn't even miss a beat. Scraping some filling off his face, he placed it into his mouth and groaned good-naturedly.

"Hmmmmm. I'll have to find the baker. This is mighty good pie. Thank you so much for sharing, Kwest." Darius said a little too sweetly as Kwest shrugged warily.

"Thought you would all like to know that I signed Tommy up for the dunking booth. Oh and Jude. He's not wearing a shirt." Darius replied huffily as he turned and stomped off. I looked around at the group with a raised brow and before I knew it, we had all started running to make sure Tommy met his doom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: You guys are fantastic. I just want to give a huge shout out to all of those who have reviewed. I try to keep up to date, and I have visited your profile pages to check out some of your stories as well. So far, I love them all. This story just keeps flowing from my fingertips. The charity event is coming to a close soon and Jude's tour is about to begin again. What happens when Giselle gets hired as a fashion consultant? And what happens when all of Tommy's exes (except the ones in prison of course) manage to get stuck somewhere together. Oh, so much in store! Love you guys. Please R&R.

* * *

**

We approached the dunking booth to the sound of resonating female sighs as Tom Quincy sat casually on top of the tank, absorbing the sun and waiting patiently for someone to knock him in. I narrowed my eyes at him glaringly as I found my gaze drawn irrevocably to his beautiful chest and arms, and I sulked as I realized I wasn't the only one enjoying the view. Oh okay, if Little Tommy Q wanted to play the game that way, then I was certainly willing to take the bait. He laughed uproariously as he spotted SME, Kwest, and Jamie in their clown outfits, and in retaliation, they all picked up a ball and headed toward the end of the line. I couldn't help it, I smirked as one girl threw a ball at the target and missed because Tom distracted her by stretching his magnificent arms above his head and yawning as if bored. So that's how he was staying dry—by flirting. Well, this little chick was going to teach him one hell of a lesson. Picking up a ball, I settled in behind Jamie as I balanced the round object in the center of my palm, rolling it around impatiently as Wally and Kyle moved quickly through the line. Spied made it to the front and I could hear Tommy teasing him as Spied got ready to throw.

"Finally found your niche in life, Spied?" He asked humorously as Spied quirked a brow.

"Well, you know what they say about clowns…." Spied said slowly as Tom shrugged and grinned widely. Shifting, he leaned over to place his palms on the platform on each side of him.

"No, I can't say that I do know. Enlighten me Spiederman." Tom said jovially as Spied shook his head and smirked.

"I don't know either. Just thought I'd give you something to worry about up there." Spied replied matter-of –factly as Tommy pretended to shiver.

"Oh, I'm terrified." He said sarcastically as Spied grinned.

"Don't tell me you have some deep ingrained childhood phobia, Quincy. I'd hate to make you faint over a bad rendition of Bozo. Then again, you have seen that movie 'It' by Stephen King, right?" Spied remarked jokingly before pulling back his arm and taking aim. One quick throw and he missed.

"Damn." Spied muttered as he sauntered off to the side so that Kwest could move in behind him. This was starting to look more and more like some therapist's strange version of therapy. You know, like when married couples who are going through difficulties take those soft clubs and start beating each other to death with them. Oh, the irony!

"Come and get me Kwest. I seem to remember a guy with a pretty good arm back in the day." Tommy said snidely as Kwest rolled his eyes and pointed at Tom's naked chest.

"Look whose talking, Q-man. Seems to me you may be getting a little soft around the mid-section." Kwest probed teasingly as Tommy glanced downward hurriedly, running his hands quizzically over his abdomen. I laughed as I realized Kwest's intention.

"Made you look." Kwest said on a chuckle as he winded up and took his shot. It went wide, and Tommy chuckled a little too merrily as Kwest scowled and backed out of line.

"Guess we can add blindness to your list of growing pains." Tom joked as Kwest grinned at him and moved to the side. I was getting close. Now, if only Jamie would get out of the way.

"You sadly disappoint me, Quincy." Jamie said with a shrug as he squinted at his target.

"Oh?" Tom asked pointedly as Jamie nodded sullenly.

"I expected more fluff from you. Where's your Speedo?" Jamie replied nonchalantly as Tommy shrugged.

"I left it back in my hotel room with my nipple rings and bikini underwear." He said jokingly as Jamie choked on a laugh. I don't think he expected Tommy to say that so when he threw the ball, he managed to laugh at the same time causing him to miss his target. Tom shrugged good-naturedly as Jamie cracked.

"I so didn't need that kind of vision." Jamie said haltingly as Tom chuckled.

"Maybe I wasn't talking about myself." Tommy said as he looked over Jamie's shoulder at me. I just shrugged with a small smile. I owned a good deal of bikini underwear and thongs, but no nipple rings. However, Tom did have a pretty sexy pair of red Speedos. The gang looked at me warily as I stepped up to the front.

"Jude." Tom said lazily as I rolled the ball mischievously around in my hands.

"Tom." I replied quietly as he looked me over appreciatively. I cocked my eyebrows deliberately at the slight red tint that was beginning to develop on his back.

"Looking a little hot up there, aren't you Quincy?" I asked with a lift of my brow as Tom smiled sweetly at me.

"You'd know, wouldn't you Jude?" He asked with a smirk as I balanced the ball precariously on the palm of my hand. Chuckling, I sat back on my heels suddenly, staring up at him as I did.

"You know, I think I like you up there, Tom." I said with a wink as he grinned mischievously.

"It's all about having me on top, huh?" He said breezily as I looked at him with wide eyes. Talk about innuendos. Men! Strolling nonchalantly around the basin's base, I looked up at him with a grin.

"You look so attractive up there, Quincy. It must take a lot of care and rest to look as good as you do. How do you manage all that beauty sleep?" I asked naughtily as Tom laughed.

"Seems I've found a very effective way to tire myself out." He said in a husky tone as I waved a finger at his very cute face.

"Well, you know what they say about age and endurance." I said with a gleeful laugh as Tommy lifted a brow sardonically.

"Are you questioning my levels of performance, Jude Harrison?" He asked with a smirk as I threw my hands up in the air innocently.

"Who me?" I asked with a shrug before running a finger along the glass tank seductively.

"Besides, I have unquestionable levels of perseverance?" I prodded as I sidled up slowly to the button that would release the platform he sat so casually on. Placing the ball against the button, I raised my eyebrows knowingly. Tommy sat up on alert.

"You wouldn't!" He stated in amazement as I grinned up at him naughtily.

"There are three things that will destroy a perfectly gelled hair-do." I said slowly as I held up three fingers. "One, is the wind." I stated as I pushed down the first finger. "The second is running out of hair gel." I remarked before pushing down finger number two. "And the third, and most devastating of all, is, of course, water." I said with finality as I let the ball I held tightly in my hand push down against the release button. We all heard Tommy 'splash' into the tank, listening to him sputter and gasp before surfacing the water with a moan. Shrugging helplessly, I smiled at Tom cheekily.

"Oops. Did I do that?" I asked casually. Tom pulled himself up to the edge of the tank and I watched in fascination as his arm muscles bunched when he lifted himself out of the water. Giving me a puppy dog expression, he sighed heavily.

"I don't guess you'd give a guy a hand now that you've managed to besmirch my image, huh?" He asked with such a sullen resonance that I couldn't help but shrug. Oh, hell. Why not? Climbing up the ladder, I leaned over and offered him my hand in a gesture of apology only to find myself suddenly jerked into the tank with him. Sputtering as he held my head momentarily under water, I slapped at him as he lifted me up with a chuckle.

"Didn't think you'd get away with it that easily did you, my little song bird." He said teasingly as I looked over at his water soaked chest lovingly. "You have to sacrifice a little dignity for love." He said on a laugh. Staring once again at the magnificent chest as I watched droplets of condensation bead down his abdomen, I shrugged with honest sincerity.

"In that case, I'm all about sacrifices." I said as he laughed and dunked me again.


	24. Chapter 24

_After the charity event…_

Later that afternoon at the hotel, Darius was still digging banana cream pie out of his ears as Tommy dried his hair with a small towel and Kwest used baby wipes to remove any remaining clown make-up.

"Well, that went well." Kwest said nonchalantly as Darius raised a brow and sat down with a sigh. Tom and Kwest glanced at each other uneasily.

"It actually went much much better than I or the sponsors expected, which is why I have other things planned to bring Jude's tour more into focus." Darius said with a lift of his shoulder as Tommy took a seat expectantly across from him. Placing his elbows on his bent knees, Tom looked Darius straight in the eye suspiciously.

"What kind of things, D?" Tom asked in a concerned tone as Kwest sidled up beside him guardedly. Darius shrugged as a smile snuck across his dark face, allowing his teeth to shine eerily white throughout the room.

"We can't bring our entire staff over here to Europe so I've proposed that we take on some extra personnel for the remaining time that we are over here. The sponsors jumped at the idea and went amazing places with it. We figured that if we're going to do this, then we want to do it right by bringing prestige and variety to the mix. That's why I asked Giselle Morteau, the supermodel, to take up some of the slack for Portia whenever she's in Toronto." Darius replied coolly as he sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers together almost derisively. Tom's jaw clenched as he let the information absorb into his brain, and he leaned over menacingly before pointing his finger at Darius's chest in warning.

"This has an awful personal feel to it, D," He stated heatedly as Darius shrugged innocently.

"There's nothing personal about it, Quincy. You, better than most, know Giselle's past history in the biz. She _is_ the face of Europe. If anyone's making it personal, Tom, It's you. Why, do you consider it a problem, Q?" Darius asked on a snarl as Kwest cut between the two.

"This isn't a dog fight, and I'm sure as hell not a moderator so you two go take a dunk in a cold shower if you can't leave your issues out of the industry." Kwest said with a shake of his head before looking Darius straight in the eye as he pushed Tommy back into his seat. Darius glared at Kwest before getting up to pace across the room.

"And when did this become a democracy, Kwest?" Darius asked snidely as Kwest gazed pointedly at Tommy before sitting down in the seat Darius had just vacated.

"When it started interfering with the work, D. So, if we've resolved your petty issues, Darius, then you might want to explain to us what other surprises you have in store for our artist." Kwest finished resolutely as Darius stared a moment before nodding his head in acquiescence.

"Fine." He stated shortly. "We want the audience to get a personal feel for the artist so we've planned one of the biggest pranks in music mogul history." Darius said with a quirked brow as he saw both Tommy and Kwest's eyes light up with interest.

"Which would be what, per say?" Tommy asked carefully as Darius grinned and pointed to a map against his hotel room wall. There were flags tacked into the material, and Tom and Kwest realized rather belatedly that it marked the general leg of Jude's tour.

"And?" Kwest queried as Darius walked over to where each of them sat stoically, almost if they had seen a snake and were just waiting for it to strike. Standing between them, Darius placed one hand on each of their shoulders before smiling sweetly.

"Okay Boys. Here goes. We want SME and Jude to fully enjoy the European experience at it's fullest so we've planned a fake heist in which they will find themselves in sudden dire need to make it to a concert before the start of the show." Darius related as Tommy's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"You want to do what?" He asked in stunned anger. Darius just squeezed his shoulder demandingly before easing back enough to create personal space.

"Not want to, Q. Key word here: Going to. Don't get me wrong, it won't happen until this moment." Darius stated pointedly as he leaned over and pointed to Sweden on the map.

"We planned this part of her tour so that she would have to travel from Sweden to Paris for her last performance. So what happens when you and your group are alone with no money and no way to call for help? You backpack." Darius said with a shrug as he smiled wickedly before looking again at the two men seated before him. Both just sat there stunned.

"You have got to be kidding?" Tommy stated flatly while peering inquisitively into Darius's face for any sign that this was some sort of hoax. When he realized that the man wasn't kidding, he stood up in outrage.

"Do you know how dangerous something like that is, Darius? Are you that desperate for publicity because it seems to me Jude is doing just fine on her own." Tommy said with a flip of his finger as Darius stormed up to his face.

"It will be a well controlled environment, Tom. We plan on tracking them the whole way. Nothing will happen." Darius said just as angrily as Kwest stood up with a wary shake of his head.

"You can't guarantee that, D. I mean you have heard of liability acts and things like that, haven't you? Jude could sue you for every penny you had if she found out about this." Kwest said knowingly as Darius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Not if Jude signed a liability contract right before her tour. And you know how Jude is about skimming through a contract especially one handed to her by someone she trusts." Darius remarked with a small smile as he looked pointedly at Tommy, knowing that Tommy had been the one to take the paper for her to sign. Tommy lunged at Darius as Kwest intercepted him by grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled as Kwest whispered something in his ear to try and calm him down. Brushing Kwest off his back, Tom visibly controlled his anger before turning back to Darius.

"And you actually expect me to keep this from her?" He asked with sudden derision as Darius smiled sourly.

"If you don't want to be forced to leave G Majors, you will. Trust me, its all part of the contracts you both signed right before the tour." Darius saidon a final note as Darius turned to leave the room.

"Remember that, Tommy." Darius reiterated before walking out. Kwest turned to Tom in silence and they both just stared at each other deep in thought before glancing one last time at the map behind them.

* * *

_**Author's footnote: Originally, I had no intention to have Darius be behind the whole heist that would cause Jude and the band to be stranded in Europe, but hey, what better way to cause turmoil. Now, Tommy's going to be forced to keep a secret from Jude, and it just creates so many more places I can go with the story. Please Please Please R&R and let me know what you think. Will PMS. Smiles. **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Wow! I am highly enthused by the response I got from you guys. I am SO glad you like where I am going with Darius. It won't be long before I skip ahead some and enter the tense world of Sweden, but before then I wanted to take a breather and bring Jamie and Jude's BF friendship back into play. Never liked them as a couple but always loved their dynamic as friends. So what happens when Jamie finds himself in an uncomfortable situation (he's good at that isn't he?) Here goes, but before that, I also wanted to thank you guys for the tips. So shouts to you all. You know who you are. Really liked the idea of Tommy getting trapped with them so I may do a twist with that, and as for Jude's new phobias—we'll see how they affect Darius's plan. Smiles to you guys. Please Please Please keep R&Ring.

* * *

**

_Jude later that evening..._

The outdoor café next to the hotel was bustling in the waning sun as I sat strumming my guitar thoughtfully.

_Needing in the dark _

_When love throws forth it spark _

_T__o rid me of my fear_

I sang softly to myself, letting the breeze ruffle through my hair as I thought about the concert coming up at the end of the week. Tommy was leaving that day to go back to Toronto so while I was anticipating the adrenaline rush of performing, I was also dreading re-doing the opening night concert here in Rome. Oh, the turmoil of human emotion. If only it could be like a light switch—something we could just turn the freak off whenever it started hurting too much. I was on the second chord of the song I was writing when a hand landed suddenly on my shoulder, and I jumped as my heart skipped a beat.

"Damn! I'm sorry Jude. I forgot about your aversion to surprise." Jamie said guiltily from behind me as I glanced over my shoulder and smiled softly at him. Shrugging nonchalantly, I motioned for him to take a seat while I placed my guitar back in its case and turned toward him.

"No big deal." I said half-heartedly as Jamie surveyed my face almost as if he could see straight beneath the layers of fluff I presented to the world to the complicated maze of thoughts that really inhabited my head. And something told me, he probably could. Quirking a brow merrily, he held out a hand towards me before motioning to the street over his shoulder.

"Alright, Ju Ju Bean." He said affectionately, using the nickname he had called me only when we were kids. "Let's go do some shopping. I hear they have a really huge mall, or whatever they call it here in Rome, near the Plaza. Up for it, you think?" He asked whimsically as I quirked a brow before grinning widely. Jamie shop? Now that was new.

"Have you finally decided to get in touch with your feminine side, Andrews?" I asked humorously even though I knew he was only asking me to go because it was something he knew I liked to do, and he wanted to see me happy. Jamie shrugged.

"Hey, I'm confident enough in my manliness to be proud to be seen shopping with the magnificent Jude Harrison." He said on a chuckle before pulling persistently at my wrists until I finally gave in and let him pull me up.

"Awww! Pasty would be so proud." I said sweetly as Jamie threw me a despairing look while walking beside me haltingly almost as if he were being led toward his executioner. I grinned.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this decision." Jamie mumbled in a low tone as I chuckled merrily, clapping insanely when I saw the big mall that came into view about fifteen minutes later.

"Oh, you have no idea!" I cried childishly as I ran up the steps of the plaza beckoning madly for Jamie to follow. He rolled his eyes and shouldered his way through the crowd good-naturedly grimacing as we approached a clothing shop across from the main thorough fair, and I virtually saw him shudder as I headed toward it. Picking up a lime green dress off a clothing rack near the door, I held it up to myself critically.

"So, what does this do for my complexion?" I asked while rubbing my chin thoughtfully as if I was actually considering the awful selection. Jamie shrugged.

"It makes you look like the poster girl for Alka Seltzer. You know, 'plop, plop, fizz, fizz, oh what a relief it is?'" Jamie stated jokingly as I quirked a brow at him sardonically. Throwing the dress back on the rack, I smiled at him knowingly before marching him out of the shop. He was just lucky I hated to shop for clothes as much as he did. That's what Portia was for. After browsing through the place lazily and playing a robust tournament racing cars at the arcade (which, by the way, I drive about as well as I do a real car), I grabbed Jamie's arm forcefully to pull him into the line of one of the vendors that lined the massive square. They were selling real Italian ices, and I was all about trying new experiences. Jamie mumbled something incomprehensible as I made him pay like a gentleman and the two of us carried our treats in companionable silence as we stepped onto an escalator moving to the upper floors.

"This isn't bad." I said around a mouthful of the cold strawberry concoction as Jamie looked at me in stunned amusement.

"It's basically a snow cone, Jude." He said on a snicker as I threw him a look that said 'bite me' before stepping off the escalator and leaning wearily over a store balcony situated nearby.

"No need to be a smart ass, Andrews." I said with a grin as he rolled his eyes and leaned casually against the railing next to me. I was really enjoying our time together. It felt like it had been forever since we had been able to just sit back, let loose, and fool around like two total carefree, uninhibited idiots. Glancing mischievously at Jamie, he noticed my naughty stare and ducked as I threw a piece of ice at his head before lifting his own cup in retaliation, and we acted like two big disobedient children as we tried stuffing the stuff down each other's shirts. Holding up the white flag of truce minutes later, I controlled my laughter prudently as I looked around me languidly, noticing as I did, a toy shop filled with children behind us, and I smiled visibly as memories assaulted me.

"Do you remember when we were kids, and I used to drag you to the Barbie aisle of the toy store so that I could make you do the voice of the Ken doll?" I asked suddenly as Jamie chuckled, letting himself be swept away back into a time when things were so much simpler.

"How could I forget. It was how you and Kat used to practice boy/girl relationship dynamic. I was in hell. That is until you two got old enough to realize you could practice kissing a mirror." Jamie said wryly. "Which was just about the same time one of you realized that you two had a real boy to practice on, and then I was in heaven for a full twenty-four hours." He said on a laugh as I giggled at the memory. I punched him playfully on the arm as I gazed thoughtfully at the shoppers walking around below us like mechanical zombies.

"I'm guessing the day we made you go shopping for our first bras isn't considered high on your favorite list, huh?" I asked jokingly as he looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Are you kidding? Going with you girls was almost better than Playboy. There's not a male on this planet that wouldn't admit that they don't want to discover Victoria's dirty little secret." Jamie said with an impish grin as he leaned over the railing with a sigh. I laughed at his rhetorical view of the situation as I felt the Italian ice, I had forgotten I was holding, slip precariously out of my hands.

"Oh shit!" I cried as Jamie noticed the problem and we both grabbed for the cup as it sailed over the balcony. Jamie and I looked at each other uneasily before leaning simultaneously over the railing to watch the ice fall as if in slow motion right into the face of one bad ass motorcycle dude with barbed wire tattoos and nail size studs stuck sporadically through his eyebrows and lips.

"Oh shit!" We both said together this time as we ducked behind the railing when the man suddenly looked up to seek out the culprits.

"Now would definitely be a good time to leave." Jamie said abruptly and I giggled as we crawled hurriedly away from the balcony before standing up to run. We were still holding our sides to keep the cramps that had developed from our mad run at bay when we finally made it to the third floor elevators, and Jamie motioned for me to go ahead of him as he gulped in precious air. Walking into the small space neither one of us paid much attention to the others in the lift until the doors closed and the lights flickered ominously. I screamed as I pushed myself into the wall behind me almost as if I could make myself disappear, feeling really silly as the lights blinked once more and then glared back on. But although the lights were back on, the elevator didn't move.

"What the hell!" Jamie said derisively as I sighed in horror. Uh Uh, no way in creation was this happening! Grasping Jamie's arms tightly, I left welts in his arms as I leaned over toward him anxiously.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse." I whispered frantically as Jamie threw me a piercing look before pointing at the space surrounding us.

"Wanna bet?" He asked sardonically as I let myself gaze around the room in trepidation. _'Oh shit!' _I thought to myself as Jamie leaned back into the wall with a pained expression covering his 'woe is me' face.

"Oh I so should not be here!" Jamie grumbled miserably. "Why, for God's sake, couldn't I find myself locked up with a bunch of my ex-girlfriends?" Jamie asked the sky sullenly as if he were having a one-on-one conversation with God.

"What girlfriends?" I asked cheekily as he threw me a glare that said 'back off, Harrison.'

"I've had girlfriends." Jamie replied defensively as I grinned before patting him on the back sympathetically.

"Keep telling yourself that, Andrews." I said slowly as I glanced warily around the cramped space once again.


	26. Chapter 26

"Well if this isn't cozy." Sadie said ironically as I looked first into her face and then into the eyes of Portia and Giselle. You'd think I would have at least noticed the almost six foot goddess standing in the corner when I walked in. Nope, not this oblivious, I need therapy chick. And, as for Portia, she didn't even have to open her mouth to annoy me lately. I leaned as casually as I could against the back of the elevator as I sighed in acquiescence.

"So, what brings all of you to this demented world of Pop History?" I asked cynically as Sadie raised a brow warily and Portia and Giselle shrugged. Holding up several clothing bags, Sadie flashed me their labels before leaning back against the wall beside me.

"We were shopping. Looks like it's about time to start throwing things together for the tour again. I came with Portia so that I could buy some new things, and Giselle over there came as a consultant. She's just been hired on as G Majors public 'face' while we're here in Europe." Sadie finished with a pointed look as I gasped before I had time to control myself.

"Hell!" I said quickly covering my mouth as I realized that I had let the word slip without meaning to. Giselle smiled viciously.

"It could be just that." Giselle said with a shrug as I glanced sullenly at Jamie who I discovered was saying a prayer in the corner. I think I made out something like 'God, if you'll just let this elevator move, I'll give up my first unborn child' as I rolled my eyes at him and glanced once again at the girls. It was taking every ounce of my being to control my anger as I stared back at Giselle cattily.

"I guess I missed Darius's need for a 'testosterone raising' poster girl. Looks like he wanted us to have lessons in bitchiness 101." I said with a shrug as Sadie and Portia gasped while Giselle laughed wickedly.

"Afraid much?" She asked as she looked over her perfectly manicured nails. I was lucky if mine ever had cuticles. She was seriously twisted if she thought I was intimidated even if I was just a little. She looked up at me then with narrowed eyes.

"Better hope you're enough woman for Tom Quincy, Jude Harrison. He has quite a ravenous appetite." She said stealthily as my eyes widened in shock. There was no way she had just compared my sex life with hers. Inclining my head as best I could, I tightened my fists into balls until my knuckles turned white.

"He's well fed, I assure you." I said evenly as Jamie groaned from behind me. I tried not to grin at his predicament as I glared at Giselle harshly. She just shrugged.

"He's been well trained, you now. I bet there's not a thing you two have done together, we all haven't already experienced." Giselle remarked haughtily as I felt my cheeks drain of color. I didn't want her to be right. It was already hard enough for me to admit that I hated that part of Tommy's past. My inner struggles must have been visible because I saw Giselle smile knowingly.

"Tell me, does he still shower and shave when he's finished as if he needs to be clean afterwards?" She asked with a quirked brow as Portia 'hrrruuumphhed' beside her.

"He did that to you too. I always hated that. God, was it annoying!" Portia exclaimed as color began to leak slowly back into my face. Sadie sighed sullenly from behind me. I glanced at her irritably.

"What? You're not going to put in your two cents?" I asked sardonically as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"He always drank a shot of bourbon right before we did anything." Sadie said casually as I felt my mouth drop open in astonishment. Jamie kicked my shin lightly.

"Watch it, Harrison. You're drooling." He said peevishly as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and shook my head slowly. Giselle laughed.

"Does he still gargle with listerine three times a day?" Giselle asked as Portia put out her hand dramatically.

"Oh Oh, and does he still only use that damn fine tooth black comb of his to brush his hair with. I ran it around in a toilet once without telling him, you know." Portia said excitedly as Sadie laughed hysterically.

"And the old 'Dukes of Hazzard' reruns, does he still watch those?" Sadie asked as I just sat down next to Jamie dazedly. We both glanced at each other with quirked brows before turning back to the three girls in front of us.

"This is seriously twisted. You know that right?" Jamie asked as I shrugged and let my shoulders sag wearily. Seriously, what curse did I have placed on my head that would allow me to be sitting here catching glimpses of my boyfriend's (although we've never officially announced it out loud even to ourselves) past intimate relationships? This was girlfriend hell.

"Well?" The girls asked suddenly as I looked at them dazedly, shaking my head slightly to rid myself of the fluff before I realized they actually expected me to answer all of those questions. I really really hated to disappoint them. Okay, yeah right! To hell with that. I was seriously going to enjoy seeing their faces when I told them the truth about our relationship. Lifting up slowly and with precision, I placed my hands firmly on each hip before raising a brow drolly

"To set the record straight. Tommy never showers when we're finished. He mostly plays with my hair and we talk. As for drinking bourbon, obviously he doesn't feel the need to muddle his brain before any action occurs between us. As a matter of fact he told me once and I quote and yes it's cheesy that 'he gets drunk enough off of passion.' He uses Crest mouthwash now, and I bought him a wooden horsehair brush that he replaced that 'damn' fine tooth comb with so if you have any further questions or complaints, call Dr. Phil." I said haughtily as the elevator suddenly jerked and began moving downward again.

"Oh, thank God!" Jamie exclaimed from behind me as he jumped up and pulled me desperately out of the lift as soon as the doors managed to open.

"I seriously know way too much about Tom Quincy now." He stated with a shudder as I glanced over my shoulder to see the three girls gaping at me. From Sadie's smile, I think she was just highly amused. The other two, on the other hand, were going to be a handful on this tour. Jamie sighed as we walked out of the mall.

"I think _I _need a shot of whiskey." He said sternly as I looked up into his face and laughed.

* * *

_**Author's footnote: Okay, this chapter reallytickled my funny bone. Hope it does the same for yours. Smiles and laughter to you all. Please R&R.**_


	27. Chapter 27

The walk back to the hotel was just long enough to allow my blood to cool from boiling to moderately warm as we approached the front entrance in the dark, stopping for a moment as if savoring the night. As if! Brrrrrrr, I hate the dark! Jamie looked at me seriously before lifting his hand to brush away a few loose strands of hair that had blown across my face. Without thinking twice about it, he leaned over and kissed me gently against the forehead before rubbing at the invisible kiss with his thumb as if trying to wipe it away. I closed my eyes briefly, relishing the friendly gesture as I never had before. I was suddenly aware of how much Jamie really meant to me as a whole. He stared down at me as I reached out and plucked him teasingly on the nose. Grabbing my fingers in his, he stooped over curiously.

"Are you happy, Jude?" He asked sincerely as I pulled my fingers away before cradling his cheek lightly. I wanted him to know that, despite how far we had come, we would always mean the same to each other. He would still be the same guy that used to eat pickles dipped in peanut butter, that used to skinny dip in spider-man boxers, that had an eerie collection of dead insects, and that had the uncanny ability to make me smile. Nodding my head, I smiled at him gently before chuckling.

"More than anyone could ever know." I answered honestly as Jamie grinned and backed away slowly. Winking, he lifted his hand up knuckle first and I slapped it with my own knuckle before giving him a high five. It was a secret handshake we had done together since we were kids, and we ended it by slamming our wrists together forcefully.

"Ow!" I cried laughingly as Jamie winced across from me.

"Somehow, I don't remember it hurting like that when we were five." I said cheerfully as Jamie nodded with a chuckle. Ruffling his hair affectionately, we both turned toward the hotel with a smile, and I gloried in our friendship as we walked. It wasn't until we edged up to the light glowing softly from the interior of the lobby that I saw Tommy leaning casually against the hotel entrance with one hand dug deeply into his blue jean pocket. A corner of his lip quirked upward as he realized that I had caught sight of him, and I grinned at him as I walked toward his countenance.

"I was wondering where you had gotten off to?" Tommy asked softly as he nodded quickly to Jamie who shuddered and brushed by him hurriedly. Tom quirked a brow as I leaned against the door opposite him.

"What was that all about?" He asked in puzzlement as I laughed inwardly, remembering the situation in the elevator.

"You seriously don't want to know." I said with a shiver myself as he just shrugged and turned to walk back inside the hotel. Placing my hand in his, I sidled up to him mischievously before leaning in close to his ear.

"Tell me, how often do you watch the Dukes of Hazzard? And what's the fascination, big boy? Is it the car or Daisy Duke?" I asked teasingly as Tommy stopped in mid-stride. Staring at me a moment, he shook his head in resignation.

"I really don't want to know, do I?" He asked casually as I pinched his cheek before patting it and walking ahead of him to the stairs.

"No, you really really don't." I threw over my shoulder as I glanced back at him warily. His eyes were more drawn that usual. I could tell something was bothering him and that didn't bode well. I smiled at him questioningly as he drew up beside me again with that '_what's up, Quincy?'_ look I had mastered. He just shook his head slowly in that _'let's not worry about it'_ look he had become an expert at. Shrugging, I waved it off as we reached the top of the stairs. Only two more nights, and he would be leaving for Toronto. I wasn't ready for that yet, and for some reason that made me angry. Pulling me gently into his hotel room as we walked by the door, he spinned me around to face him, and I winced at the serious expression I saw on his face.

"We need to talk, Jude." He said in a low tone as I felt my body literally go limp in fear. Those four words were the most feared in the international language of love.

"Don't say about us." I pleaded in a whisper as I backed away until my back was against the door. Tommy shook his head emphatically.

"It's about your tour, Jude." He said stoically as my body wilted in relief.

"Okay." I stated shortly. "And?" I inquired. Tommy paced across the room before leaning against the side of the bed. Like he had to choose that particular spot to stop at. I mean, who could concentrate with Tom Quincy and a bed all in the same mind frame. But there is this one little tiny thing about Tom that one must always remember. He had the unnatural knack of knocking someone for a loop.

"Jude, I'm being taken off the tour completely." Tommy said in a low tone as I just stared at him in shock.

"You're what?" I asked quickly before holding my hand up to keep him from saying anything else. Wait a minute. Did he just say he wasn't going to be involved in my tour anymore? Okay, yep. I'm pretty sure that is just what came out of his mouth.

"And why the hell not?" I asked huffily as Tommy raised a brow at my tone. I stared at him questioningly as he sighed and pushed himself away from the bed.

"I'm having some creative differences with Darius." He said quietly as I began to pace the room like a caged tiger inside the zoo.

"Okay, so what? Nothing new there." I replied in a puzzled tone as Tommy shrugged and looked at me wearily.

"I can't tell you why, Jude. All I can say is that I wouldn't agree to help him with something I'm having moral issues with. Therefore, I'm being pulled from the tour, but only from the tour. Do you understand?" He asked urgently as my blood pressure began to rise. I could so tell this was going to be our first true argument as a, whatever we were, but instead of calming myself down by reiterating how childish I was being to myself, I took the plunge.

"So agree to whatever it is, Tom. I can't stand the idea of four months apart." I said in a raised tone as Tommy shook his head irritably.

"Jude, it's not that simple." He said in aggravation as I lifted a brow up at him sourly.

"And why the hell not?" I asked furiously as I marched over to the side of the bed.

"Just shut up, Jude!" Tom yelled angrily as I threw a pillow forcefully at his head. Now why couldn't that have been a glass flower vase? Uggghhhhh! We circled each other warily as I grabbed yet another pillow off the fluffy bed. Tom shook his head warningly.

"Don't even think about it, Jude!" He cried irritably as I lunged at him with a scowl plastered across my face. He caught me around the waist, pushing me up against the wall with his shoulder before placing his knee resolutely between my knees.

"Let it go, Jude. I can think of a whole hell of a lot of things I'd rather be doing right now than arguing." Tommy growled seductively as his teeth skimmed the side of my neck and I shivered as I felt my anger melting away. I knew he was right. I trusted Tommy enough that I knew he wouldn't say no to Darius unless he felt really torn about whatever it was Darius had asked him to do. Pushing his knee up slightly, I moaned as I felt a different kind of fire spread throughout my stomach. Nipping gently at his ear, I whispered softly,

"Don't take this to mean we can end every argument like this." I stated on a quickened breath as Tommy's hand found its way underneath my shirt.

"Oh God, I hope we can!" Tommy said with another growl as he picked me up and carried me to the bed desperately. That's the thing about passion. You have the tender kind, the desperate kind, and the angry kind. Tom and I were experiencing every emotion in the lover handbook—frustration, denial, sadness, anger, and love—so when we came together this time, it was with a bang.

* * *

**Author's footnote: This chapter is for those who are having T/J withdrawals (lol). But don't you guys get scared off by Tommy getting pulled from the tour. It figures in later when Darius pulls his prank. And there may be some tension between Tommy and Spied in the future. Just keep reading and Please R&R. I try to please if at all possible. Smiles.**


	28. Chapter 28

It was raining the day of the concert, but it didn't seem to faze any of the fans as the amphitheater filled once again from the floor up for the opening concert in Rome. Butterflies danced in my stomach as I watched Tommy lug his bags sullenly through the private rooms back behind the stage. I could hear screaming, cheers, and whistles as Tommy looked up at me with a grin.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that loves you." Tommy said with a smile as I shrugged my shoulders and grinned right back at him. A hand settled carefully on my arm as Spied grabbed excitedly at his guitar and turned toward the back of the stage.

"Of course not. She's one of a kind, our girl." Spied said with a wink before rushing forward to the other members of SME. Tommy watched him walk off with an unreadable expression on his face before turning back to me with a quirked brow.

"Don't forget what I told you. Keep your eyes and ears open, alright?" He said tenderly before laying his bag down and opening his arms up to me. I ran into them while trying desperately not to cry as I looked down at his packed bag. I was not going to let him see how much I was going to miss him. Something told me that Tommy tended to get scared off by over-emotional displays. He hugged me a little tighter than usual before releasing me, and I reveled in the small demonstration of his affection

"Don't have too much fun back home." I said teasingly as I caught sight of Giselle walking in our general direction. Groaning inwardly, I smiled politely as she came shoulder to shoulder with Tommy. Running a finger along the collar of his shirt, she grinned at him as she tilted her head to one side causing her shirt to reveal a little too much cleavage.

"Leaving Europe so soon? You haven't even had enough time to sample all of the countries finest delicacies." She said winningly before glancing at me with a quirked brow. Staring first at Giselle and then back at me, Tommy brushed Giselle off of himself before leaning over to get something out of his bag. I watched with wide eyes as he shrugged modestly before handing me a wrapped package. I just stared at it as he turned back to Giselle.

"I've sampled enough to know that your country lacks one major ingredient." Tommy said haughtily as Giselle shrugged.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked prettily as Tommy sneered in her direction.

"Spice." He answered easily before grabbing my elbow gently and leading me to the side of the room, placing his hand over mine to keep me from opening the package.

"Wait till after the show." He said in a whisper as I looked from him back down to the crumpled brown paper. A gift when it wasn't even my birthday. Just the thought made my heart fall to pieces because the gesture itself ensured that Tommy was taking my heart back with him to Toronto. Shaking it, I grinned up at him devilishly.

"I don't even get a hint?" I asked with a seductive fluttering of my eyelashes as Tom laughed and waved a finger naughtily in my direction.

"Don't even try that, my little minx. We don't have enough time for what your expression implies." He said disappointedly as I patted the pocket where I kept my cell phone safely buttoned in.

"Don't forget to call." I said with a brave grin as Tommy nodded solemnly.

"Every day." He promised as I watched him walk toward the door before I suddenly remembered something.

"Wait!" I called as my voice quivered in the crowded room. "Stay for the first song, would you?" I asked suddenly as inspiration hit. He nodded as he settled back against the wall patiently. Watching as Darius motioned for us to take the stage, I glanced back one more time to make sure he was still there. SME took their places on the platform as I walked up to the microphone, stopping to whisper something to SME as I sauntered by. I adjusted the straps of my guitar before leaning in close to the microphone.

"This is for someone very special to me. I just hope this person knows how much." I said loudly as I started to strum my guitar and sing.

_Needing in the dark _

_When love throws forth it spark _

_To rid me of my fear_

_In arms that draw me near. _

_I cringe in want_

_Melting in desire_

_As I wait all consumed_

_For my world to catch on fire._

_He knows me there_

_For I am the girl_

_That breathes his air_

_That makes up his world_

_And all I want to do_

_Is ask him to take me there_

_And leave me_

_Eyes like oceans_

_That draws me into him_

_If asked for help_

_I refuse to learn to swim_

_Warmth engulfs me _

_As I share my soul_

_Leaving behind an empty shell_

_A gaping hole_

_For when he walks away_

_Or whenever we're apart_

_I watch in utter dismay_

_As he takes away my heart_

_And all I want to do _

_Is ask him to take me there_

_And leave me._

I finished hauntingly before glancing over my shoulder as I stroked the last chords from the strings of my guitar. Tom smiled at me brilliantly before mouthing, _"I'll be watching over you." _And I stared at him in puzzlement as the crowd screamed and cheered, wondering what he could possibly mean by the obscure comment. Oh, if only I knew what was to come! I blinked slowly as the door opened, and when my eyelids lifted back up, he was gone. I struggled to get through the rest of the show, performing two encores before the audience began to disperse for the night. I literally shoved my way into my dressing room before slamming the door shut behind me and locking it with a resounding 'click.' Grabbing the package Tommy had given me, I tore into it before sitting back absolutely stunned. No way! Inside, folded neatly almost like an offering was Tommy's black leather jacket and Iwas holdingit closely to my nose breathing in his scent when I noticed a lump inside one of the pockets. I reached in nervously pulling out a small steel object that, once I realized what it was, made me sit down heavily on a nearby couch. Tom had given me the ultimate token of affection for inside that pocket was a spare key to his viper. I started to grin in wide expectation until I saw a folded sheet of paper on the floor. Picking it up, I laughed as I read it.

"This doesn't mean you ever get to drive." It said as I clutched the key lovingly. The bastard.

* * *

**Author's footnote: Alright folks, it's time to kick off the tour. I may make a few vague references to a few things that happen to Jude over the next three months (probably a chapter or two devoted to SME hijinks and Patsy, Jude, and Jamie moments as well as aJude/Tommy phone call or two) But mostly going to jump straight into the big Darius prank. So expect very meaty, emotional, and hilarious chapters to come tomorrow. Please let me know what you think so far, and if you have any suggestions, don't fear throwing them my way. You reviewers are great. Lots of love to ya. R&R.**


	29. Chapter 29

I hadn't heard from Tommy in weeks. Something told me that he was going through some things that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. And, even though I had started to wear his viper key on a chain around my neck hidden beneath my shirt, I found that the small steel object couldn't completely get rid of the sting I felt knowing that he couldn't share half his pain with me. But, on the other hand, while I spent whole nights laying awake wondering about Tommy and his predicaments, I spent my days and evenings ensconced in interviews, photo shoots, and concerts. And things couldn't have been going better. The fans really seemed to relate to the music, and the crowds just kept growing at each place we played. We were in the Netherlands now for the next week, the final leg right before we hit Sweden and then Paris. It was almost sad getting this close to the end, but I won't lie and say I wasn't also looking forward to being back in Toronto. And, besides, I wasn't the only one enjoying our stint in Europe. SME had done their name proud—exploding into the papers and onto female posters almost as fast as I did. The amount of female fans that came out to see them was amazing, and they all just took it in with boisterous stride. Ok, yeah right! If, in stride, you mean by being photographed by the tabloids necking as many female fans as they could, then I would be just a tid bit closer to the truth, but, hey, I truly won't go there. Patsy was opening up a whole new genre of music with her screaming ballads and her and Jamie really seemed to be very happy together. Now, if only I could get my mind off Tom. As of right now, I was still thinking about him as I walked down the hallway of the latest makeshift studio we were using to rehearse for the upcoming concert. Passing Patsy, I winked at her as she fell into step beside me.

"Yo June Bug!" She rallied as I felt her hand fall gently onto my shoulder. Geez, what was it about people and the misuse of my name lately? "Have you seen Spied and the guys recently? I have a score to settle with that little group of bastards." She asked mildly as I raised a brow in her general direction. Bastards?

"Do I want to know?" I asked with a shrug as she grinned sheepishly at me.

"I may have tweaked a little with their instruments a few days back." She said slowly as I just stared at her as we walked. Tweaked a little. Yeah, right. I had a feeling that was putting it mildly. I looked at her with a _'come on'_ expression as she relented.

"Okay, maybe more than just a little, but the bastards are so paying for the stack of my favorite leather arm bands I found clogging my toilet drain this morning." She related as I covered my mouth and snickered in amusement. Oh, the joys of touring! Sometimes I wondered if Patsy was really some screwed up reincarnation of a female mix of Spiederman and Marilyn Manson. Aw, my peeps. What would I do without them? The two of us were just passing an open studio door when I suddenly came to a halt, only to back up again before rubbing my eyes just to make sure I wasn't having some strange out of body experience. Patsy did the same before chuckling beside me as we both leaned around the corner of the dark room, gaping at candles strewn haphazardly in a circle around the center of the interior with the members of SME seated around them in meditating positions—legs crossed, eyes closed, and fingers laid out gently on each knee

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked curiously as Patsy and I entered the room warily. Spied never even opened his eyes as he lifted a finger slowly and placed it gently against his lips.

"Shhhhh, we're channeling the dead." He said in a whisper as I choked on a piece of gum I had just unwrapped and put into my mouth. Coughing spasmodically, Patsy patted me a little too roughly on the back to get the gum that had lodged in my windpipe back into my throat as my eyes watered slightly.

"You're what?" I asked again as Spied cracked one eye open irritably.

"Jude, have some respect. We're zoning in on the passed spirit of a singing legend." He remarked wryly as I raised a brow cynically. The dead? Uh huh.

"Who, Elvis? Hate to tell ya, Spied, but that one's been done way too many times before." I said with a slight laugh as SME all looked over at me crossly.

"It's not good Karma to speak ill of the dead, Jude. You're messing with our aura." Kyle said in what I assumed was supposed to be a harsh tone but I could see the faint flicker of his lower lip as he tried not to smile. Spied scowled at him.

"RESPECT, people!" Spied reiterated again as Wally shrugged his shoulders at me. I gave him my best '_you better tell me what's going on_' expression, and he folded under the pressure.

"If you must know, we're calling forth our main man Jimi Hendrix." Wally replied as the guys threw him a look while he shrugged at them apologetically and I smiled.

"Why? Are you trying to get reefer off a dead man?" I asked humorously as Spied shook his head sadly.

"No respect for the dead whatsoever, Harrison." He said almost forlornly as I glanced at Patsy who was smirking at us all in silence. Looking at each other a moment, She and I both shrugged at the same time. Why the hell not? I marched over to Spied and took a seat in their circle. Might as well make some use of the day. Besides, if the guys really could call forth the dead guy, maybe I could get him to help me with some song chords (laugh out loud). Settling down next to Spied, I listened as they hummed softly, trying desperately not to laugh as I started to do the same. I felt air brush against my side as Patsy sat on the other side of me while Spied began to speak in a low haunting tone.

"If you are with us in this sanctified circle, oh god of rock legend, please come forth and speak with us now. Give us some sign of your mighty and benevolent presence." Spied moaned as I rolled my eyes heavenward. Oh please! Spied cracked an eyelid open and stared at me disapprovingly as I snickered helplessly. A loud 'bang' caused us all to look up in astonishment as Spied shook himself visibly before giving me an '_I told you so'_ smirk. Glancing uncertainly at Patsy, I closed my eyes again as Spied repeated his montage several, irritating times. When a chair fell over near the door, we all jumped a half-mile into the air before I started backing out of the group with a lump in my throat. There was no way Spied had done that! Okay, this was getting just way too bizarre for me! A hand suddenly grasped my shoulders in the dark, and I screamed as a voice whispered 'booooo' in my ear. The lights suddenly came glaring on as Spied jumped up and hit the switch, and I heard a cackling laugh behind me as I turned to find myself staring into Liam's very amused countenance.

"If you guys are done fooling around in here, now would be a good time to get back to work." He remarked while still snickering before marching over to the door and pointing to the fallen chair before walking out the entrance.

"Nice touch, don't you think?" He threw over his shoulder as I clutched at my heart before pointing at the members of SME accusingly.

"Remind me never to let you guys watch 'Haunted Travels' ever again, and if I ever find a Ouji board anywhere near your twisted fingers, I'm cutting off your supply of candy." I said maternally as all the guys grinned before groaning playfully. I smiled widely as Patsy and I exited the room. Lord knows, life would be so much duller if the guys of SME weren't around. I was just about to pick up my guitar when something vibrated in my pocket. Almost dropping a pen I had been holding, I grabbed for the object just in time to see a name flash across the display screen of my cell phone. I flipped it open hurriedly.

"Well, if isn't Houdini returning from the dead." I said sardonically as my heart sped up in tempo.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, this was one of those chapters I absolutely adored writing. Keep reading. Will post more soon. Love to ya. Please R&R.**


	30. Chapter 30

"Jude…." He began quietly as I stopped him mid-sentence.

"Don't, Tom. Just don't. I shouldn't have answered the phone that way. We've both been busy. We'll just leave it at that, okay? How are you?" I asked sincerely, berating myself for getting angry at him when, as far as anyone else was concerned, I had no right to. Yeah, he had told me he loved me, but, alas, no we had not made any official announcements other than being affectionate with each other in public. Really, that should have been enough for me, but, strangely enough, it wasn't. He was quiet on the other line long enough I started to fidget.

"I'm fine." He said on a sigh as I walked over to a stool and took a seat.

"How fine is fine?" I asked persistently as he chuckled huskily. I could hear a rustling sound as he shifted about on the other end.

"You're not going to let me leave it at that, are you?" He asked affectionately as I quirked a brow at the phone. My silence clued him in to my response.

"Been busy mostly. There are three new artists to produce, and I've been making arrangements to take some vacation time to do a little public relations for them. You know, get the word out." He said as I heard a zipper zip in the background. Either he was getting dressed or packing a bag, and something told me he wasn't getting dressed. Something also told me he was lying. But I didn't call him on it. I was to the point, after the vague comments he had made over the past two and a half months, that he would tell me when he was ready and not before. I shifted uncomfortably.

"We're almost done with the tour, you know." I said evenly knowing that he was already aware of that but also knowing that I needed to fill the empty silence that had developed between us. Whatever seemed to be bothering him was putting a huge obstacle between the two of us.

"I know." He replied with a sigh as it suddenly grew quiet on his end of the line. I let my shoulders slump slightly

"Why did you call, Tom?" I asked in a defeated tone knowing as well as he did that there didn't seem to be much conversation between us these days. I heard him take a breath as he sat down on something.

"You know why." He said softly, and I realized rather belatedly that I did. Because despite whatever secret lay between us, as long as I heard his voice, it made me feel better. And I knew that's what he meant by that. I was just about to say something else when I noticed Darius leaning against an office door staring at me intently. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Is there a reason Darius eyes me as if I were a speck of dirt under his shoe every time my phone rings. I have this eerie feeling I'm under a microscope." I remarked to Tommy almost in a whisper as I glanced once again at Darius before turning so that my back faced him. I heard Tommy shift uneasily.

"It's not you, Jude." Tom stated firmly as I realized all of a sudden that the only time I really noticed Darius near me was when I said Tommy's name out loud. Something was up.

"What's going on, Tom?" I said with a hiss as Darius pushed away from the wall and headed toward me. I could hear Tommy getting up to pace in the background. Wow! Way too much movement going on around me at once.

"I've gotta go, Jude." Tom said in a rush as I clenched the phone tightly to my ear.

"Tom!" I cried knowing that, even as I did, it was too late. The phone went dead as I stared at it sullenly. Darius stopped halfway to me as if he had remembered something else he needed to do before turning around and walking in the other direction.

Yeah. Something was definitely going on. I just hoped Tommy was okay. Damn, I hoped we were okay. We were, weren't we?

* * *

**Author's footnote: Okay, is the buildup killing you guys yet? lol. It's killing me. I haven't got any of the next chapters written yet so I've been writing and posting as I go. Just finished this one.Let's see how many more I can get out today. Things are heating up. Smiles to you guys. Keep reading and R&R.**


	31. Chapter 31

_A few days later…_

Have you ever gotten that eerie '_I'm being watched'_ feeling where your skin and scalp crawls almost as if an entire colony of insects are inhabiting your body. Okay, well, I was definitely getting that feeling, and if I was truly being honest with myself, then I would admit that the feeling had progressed from being merely suspicious to downright paranoid. We were part of an entourage (don't you just love that word) heading toward the arena where the concert was being performed, followed closely behind by a flight to Sweden, when I noticed a man leaning casually against the outside of the building watching as we climbed into the cars.

I don't think it would have struck me as odd if I hadn't realized that this was the fourth time in three days that I had seen him. And why did that bother me? Because something told me that it wasn't normal for a guy to wear a baseball hat low over his face almost to the point it was touching his chin, dark sunglasses, and a long coat with a pulled up collar in fairly mild weather. Nope, not normal at all. I squinted at him curiously as the door to the car closed in my face, and the quick glimpse of dark hair I saw as he turned away from me was enough to make me realize he looked eerily familiar. Turning in my seat as we drove away, I stared anxiously out the window as Spied tugged on my arm insistently.

"Jude, they have seat belt laws for a reason." He said teasingly as I looked over at him distractedly.

"Huh? Oh yeah?" I stammered nonsensically before turning back around and facing the group in front of me. Patsy was staring at me with a quirked brow as Jamie shrugged as if asking '_what gives._'

"Are you alright, Jude?" Spied asked suddenly as he let his arm rest casually behind me on the seat. I just shook my head slowly as if clearing myself of the confusion that had begun to settle over my mind. I was seriously starting to feel like I was going insane. Jesus, I hope dating Tommy wasn't turning me into a psycho too. As if we were dating anyway. More like lovers with benefits if that makes sense. Anywho, I let the barrage of thoughts that bombarded me run through my brain like the dizzying assortment of ponies you see on merry-go-rounds as I looked over and nodded slightly at Spied to let him know all was fine. Across from me, Jamie didn't look convinced but I gave him a look that said _'don't go there'_ and he quirked a brow before turning his attention back to Patsy. Oh, the days of our lives. Note to self: Make an appointment with the shrink.

* * *

_After the concert… _

Oh it was driving me nuts! The man was there again as we boarded a plane to Sweden, and I watched uneasily as he handed a boarding pass to the lady collecting those for our flight. Scooting closer to Spied, I grabbed a fistful of the material that made up his jacket as the man brushed past me, letting his arm graze mine in the process. Little shivers ran up and down my spine as his scent invaded my lungs causing me to turn so fast that I almost pulled Spied over on top of me. It couldn't be! Spied laughed as he straightened up before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"If you want me that badly, Jude, all you have to do is ask." He said seductively as I rolled my eyes heavenward at his suggestion, although I did allow him to pull me along toward the plane and I didn't let go until we were seated. I was losing it. That's all there was to it. Just plain old losing it. Checking to make sure there was a barf bag inside the seat in front of me, I sighed in relief as I noticed the white material. I mean, can you blame me? I was suddenly very very worried I made need it in case I hyperventilated. Spied leaned his seat back lazily.

"Up for a game of cards?" He asked abruptly as I turned to look at him slowly. I think it was the first time that day I had really noticed him—that's how bad my own thoughts had started invading my every day activities. Just one more really big concert left with a smaller one in Sweden tomorrow. All I had to do was keep telling myself that I could do it.

"Not really." I answered honestly as he shrugged before swiping a bag of peanuts from a passing flight attendant.

"What's going on, Jude?" He asked me suddenly as he settled his head back against the seat. I just stared at him blankly before shrugging and turning to peer out the window into the night. Spied sighed before grabbing my hand unpredictably with such a grip that I could tell that he was frustrated.

"What happened to us, Jude?" He asked unexpectedly in such a serious tone that I found myself drawn to his pain. I could see the love he felt for me reflected in his gaze and it really wounded me. Letting him grip my hand, I squeezed back just enough to let him know that I had never meant to hurt him. He shook his head in resignation.

"You must know I still care about you way more than I should, right? What is it about Tommy anyway that draws you to him like a freakin' moth to a flame?" He asked in agitation as I shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know, Spied." I said with such regret that it dripped like poison off my tongue. I hated that I couldn't love Spied the same way he loved me.

"It's been about Tommy since the first day I black balled him for being a boy bander. I couldn't even tell you why. He's in my gut, Spied, so much so that my stomach hurts just thinking about him. And, trust me, sometimes I hate him for being so much a part of me just as much as I love him for it." I said in a low tone as Spied first stared at me and then glanced away. He squeezed my hand once more and then let go just as quickly almost as if he needed to put up a barrier between us. Something told me things weren't fully settled between us, but I was too keyed up to worry about it. Laying my head on his shoulder a second, I kissed the tip of my finger before pressing that same finger against his cheek.

"I'll always care about you, Spied, in that special way I've always cared about you." I said in a whisper as he looked down at me for a moment allowing our gazes to lock.

"I just wish that were enough for me." He said just as softly as I lifted my head off his shoulder and placed a hand affectionately on his knee. There were just some things words couldn't fix. I heard movement in front of me, and I glanced up to see what had captured my attention only to find myself staring into the back of a gray coat as my mystery stalker walked past us down the aisle. I had a feeling he had been standing there a while. Shivering, I looked one more time at Spied before letting my head fall back casually against the glass of my window.

* * *

_In Sweden…_

We disembarked the plane in a group as Darius ushered us into a small private room he had reserved at the airport. Holding his hand up like a drill sergeant, he whistled for our silence before stepping up to a platform.

"Alright guys, here's the deal. I am going to give you directions to your hotel and I will contact a cab company to take you there, but as for the staff of G Majors, we're going to need to fly ahead to Paris to make some emergency arrangements. You think you guys can handle being on your own until we can get you set up in France?" Darius asked pointedly before staring at me intently. I just shrugged. I didn't see why not. SME, Patsy, and Jamie could have cared less as Darius smiled and hopped off the dais. Clapping his hand together once, he looked at us all with a smile.

"Well, then. Let's get this party started." He said with a sneer. It wouldn't be long before I discovered exactly what kind of party it was...


	32. Chapter 32

_A couple of hours later…_

Darius just _**had**_ to leave us alone, didn't he? I mean did he even realize the trouble the six of us were capable of getting into on our own. Obviously not.

"Check again, Jamie. It has to be in there!" I said in a panic as the cab driver that had driven us to the hotel looked at us expectedly. Jamie looked up with flushed cheeks.

"I swear to God, Jude, this was the bag that Darius handed me, and it isn't there!" Jamie shrieked in that high '_I could be a tenor if I tried'_ voice he gets whenever he's panicked.

"Okay." I said slowly taking a deep breath as I gazed thoughtfully around the group. "Let's just calm down and look in all of our bags." I said as calmly as I could before digging desperately through my purse and suitcase. Everyone else did the same. Oh shit! Nothing there. Obviously everyone else was having the same luck because SME lifted their hands in a mock gesture of surrender as Patsy shrugged and Jamie moaned. This was not happening. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

"And you're absolutely sure this is the bag Darius gave you, Jamie. Really really sure. I mean, _**think**_ for God's sake!" I said on a compulsive note as Jamie shoved the leather case at me angrily.

"Do you see his initials on it, Jude? Right there. See. Or do I need to let you borrow my contacts?" He asked disgustedly as I felt my shoulders slump dejectedly against the seat. The driver in front said something in broken English that I failed to comprehend as Spied sighed and threw one of his bags out the window.

"This is ridiculous. This is such a load of cosmic bullshit!" He said on a raised note as I realized for the first time that we were in trouble. Darius had kept everyone's passports and traveler's checks in one bag so that it would minimize the risk of having it stolen or lost. Obviously it hadn't worked.

"Okay." I said reasonably. "We have cell phones right? Let's use them." I stated logically as I leaned over and grabbed my phone from my purse. Cursing loudly, I almost threw it out the window with Spied's bag when I noticed the 'battery dead' signal on the display screen. Damn it! I know I had charged it last night. Turning it around so that the rest of the group could see, I watched their faces fall in dread as they spinned their phones around to reveal the same. There was no way this was a freakin' coincidence.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Jamie asked in a whisper as he threw a glance over his shoulder at the driver. I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Give it up, Andrews. If the guy hasn't figured out we have no money by now, then he's going to very very soon." I said huffily as I looked at the driver too with an apologetic shrug. I could tell when it clicked in his head that we were just a tid bit broke because he started saying something really loud and really fast that I figured, quite miserably, was something we really didn't want to hear. Slamming his door opened, he started pulling our bags out nastily and throwing them out into the street one by one, letting them bounce where they may before shoving us out of the vehicle in an inelegant pile on the cement. Rubbing my butt experimentally, I could already feel a huge bruise forming along the plane of my thigh as Spied groaned beside me.

"Ever since I met you, Jude, I swear I have received enough injuries to be eligible for worker's compensation." Spied said on a moan as he lifted himself sloppily off the ground. Jamie just stayed down there as the rest of us rallied together against the side of the hotel.

"Come on, Jamie." I said persuasively as I headed toward the entrance. "These people have to have a record of our stay here. Even if Darius isn't here, he would have had to reserve the room with his credit card, which means if he doesn't show up, they'll charge the stay to his account anyway." I said reassuringly as Jamie's eyes lit up with the realization.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked quickly before standing up and literally dragging us all through the door. I smiled at him in amusement before running to keep up.

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

"But you have to have a record of us somewhere." I argued impossibly with the buxom blonde sitting behind the hotel room desk. She shrugged with bored indifference as she popped a bubble with a piece of bubble gum while filing her nails literally to the quick. Tapping on the desk, I groaned miserably as I leaned against it in defeat.

"Just check again, will you." I said in a harried tone as the girl glanced up at me with narrowed eyes.

"Miss, I've checked three separate times under every name imaginable. Now, if you don't leave the premises soon, I will have hotel security called to remove you." She stated bitterly as I cursed at her under my breath before turning towards the others. I shook my head slowly, watching with trepidation as the hopeful looks on their faces completely disappeared.

"Oh okay, that's good." Jamie said sarcastically. "So we have no money and no where to stay. What is this? Some cheap rendition of a horror flick. Oh, not to mention we have no passports or anything to identify who we are." He said dejectedly as we all stood up suddenly when we saw hotel security round the corner.

"Okay. Now would not be a good time to try and figure this out." Spied said in rush as we all grabbed our bags and ran out the door. We were really running out of options. Moving out into the street, we did the only thing we knew to do, we walked.

"I don't guess any of you have ever been to Europe, huh?" I asked with a shrug as we meandered along. Watching them all shake their heads, I sighed heavily. Okay, penniless _and_ lost. And to make matters worse, it was getting dark. I looked around at SME, Jamie, and Patsy with a hollow expression.

"That's it then. We're screwed." I stated blankly as Patsy pointed to a bar in front of us.

"We can stay there a good portion of the night. If we stay away from the bar and blend in with the crowd, the owners normally don't say anything about not buying." Patsy said as she inclined her head knowingly. I just stared at her.

"Something tells me you've done this before." I said cattily as she grinned. I truly truly didn't want to know. And, at this point, we didn't have any other options. Walking into the dark interior of the joint, we all blended into the smoky atmosphere trying to look like we knew where we were and what we were doing, which let me tell you was incredibly hard when we had a hand full of luggage. The hours passed too quickly as we blended into the mix. It was probably about four hours later that I realized somewhat belatedly that we had been discovered. A man approached me quietly and grabbed me firmly by my upper arm. I tried to pull it away, but it only made him tighten his grip.

"Something tells me you aren't supposed to be here." He said nastily as he dragged me out into an alley behind the building. I looked around me desperately for the rest of the gang as he shoved me hard against the brick exterior.

"I have just as much right as anyone else to be here." I said in a panic as his alcohol-laden breath invaded my space. He grinned crookedly.

"Not if you can't pay." He said with a snarl before running a finger down the front of my shirt lazily as if he had all the time in the world. I cringed at his touch.

"Please." I said in a whisper as he laughed mockingly.

"A guy could take that to mean several different things sweetheart. How about I be a nice guy and help you out. I'll give you some money for services rendered." He said with a chuckle as I felt nausea sweep through my frame before I looked at him courageously and spit into his face. No way was I going down without a fight. He roared in fury before shoving me up against the stone wall again causing my breath to be knocked literally into another century. Battling against the grip he had around my neck, I tried not to scream as another figure materialized out of the shadows behind my attacker. Lightly lifting his hand, the stranger tapped the drunken man on the shoulder calmly as I watched while my attacker whirled around in fury. I recognized the attire of my 'stalker' as he stepped more fully into the dim light, and I bit my lip to keep from crying as he removed his hat and glasses.

"Hi." He said sweetly to the drunken man before driving his fist directly into his sour face. Stunned, I watched speechless as my assailant fell into a crumpled heap on the sodden ground before looking up into the face of my savior, my stalker.

"Tommy." I whispered urgently.


	33. Chapter 33

I was having trouble breathing as I stared at him. So many emotions were whirling around in my head, and I just couldn't seem to comprehend what they all meant. I was so relieved he was here, and yet so angry that he had been the one following us the whole time. Finally all I could manage was a squeak.

"Why?" I asked almost pathetically as Tommy's eyes looked at me with an expression I was really having a hard time reading.

"Jude…"He began as I placed my hand over his mouth gently. I was discovering that I was very good at not letting Tom Quincy finish a sentence. Looking at him with tears streaming down my face, I shook my head with finality.

"Don't! I just don't care why you're here. I don't care how all this came to be." I said with a large sweep of my hand as I indicated our surroundings. "Right now all I care about is that you're here." I said on a sob as he brushed my hair out of my face before pulling me toward him gently. I felt his hand rub my back in magic circles as a rustling at the end of the alley alerted us to the presence of more people.

"What the hell!" I heard Spied shout as Patsy and the rest of the guys joined in the yelling. Grabbing Tom by the jacket, Spied pulled him back forcefully and was just about to put a fist into his face when he realized who the supposed attacker was.

"Jesus!" Spied cried as Tommy rubbed his hands inquiringly along the material of his Ralph Lauren shirt.

"Not the last time I looked, but if you feel compelled to label me as thus I guess I can't complain." Tom said on a sardonic note as Spied raised his brows at the scathing tone. Pushing himself away from Tom disgustedly, Spied let his eyes roam over Tommy's face warily.

"Yep, it's Tom alright." He mumbled before backing slightly toward the brick wall. The drunken man at our feet stirred before glancing up at us with bloodshot eyes, and one glance at Tommy had him literally crawling out of the alley and into the dirty street before we could even blink. I shrugged at the irony of it.

"I don't guess you can tell us what's going on?" I asked Tommy quietly as the rest of the group leaned forward in anticipation beside me. Tom just sighed and ran a hand wearily over his face.

"Oh, I know alright or I wouldn't be here." He said scathily as I watched in stunned silence as he rammed his fist into the brick wall leaving a small gash on one of knuckles. It didn't even seem to faze him.

"I told him this was going to lead to trouble. Geez, Jude, you were nearly mauled." He said angrily as he paced the small walkway.

"Who, Tommy?" I asked softly even though I was beginning to get a pretty good idea of who was behind this fiasco.

"Let's just say this was the moral issue I was having with Darius." He said in a tired tone as the rest of the group gaped. I didn't even blink. How could I have been so blind? How many times had Tommy tried to tell me? God, I truly was a blonde. Tom gripped me by the shoulders before turning me toward him until our noses almost touched.

"I couldn't let you know, Jude. It was my job if I did, and Darius knows too much about my past. Hell, you all do. How hard would it be for me to get another position especially after the Felicia incident." He replied urgently as I gazed at him with the most honest expression I could manage.

"I don't blame you for this one, Tommy. I know you tried. I just didn't pay enough attention." I mumbled dejectedly as Jamie stepped up beside us.

"I don't guess you have any money, do you?" He asked hopefully as Tommy shook his head slowly.

"Only what's on me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was staying at a hotel near here under an assumed name, but I suppose it didn't help much because somehow Darius must have found out anyway. I found my things ransacked this morning and my belongings gone. All I can do is offer you guys the hotel room for one night since it's paid up for till then. After that we'll figure something out." Tommy said as Jamie groaned.

"This is just great. Our one hope, and its gone too!" He stated in a defeated tone as I looked at him despairingly. I had faith in Tommy. Tom quirked an eyebrow as he walked over to Jamie.

"Look, I'm not broke okay. And I have been to Europe before. At least six times to be exact. I know where we need to go and how to do it. There are places called 'hostels' we can stay at along the route. They aren't luxury hotels but they are fairly cheap and comfortable. Do yourself a favor, J man. Breathe." Tommy stated matter-of-factly before folding my fingers into his hands and leading us out of the alley. I squeezed his hand roughly, needing to feel that contact more than anything else in the world and he squeezed back as if feeling that same need. I was discovering we didn't need words anymore, and I wasn't sure if that scared the hell out of me or not because I knew one thing for sure. It meant that I had given Tommy my heart. Tommy glanced reassuringly at the group behind us.

"Besides, I do know how to make money if it becomes necessary. Even if I haven't done it since I was sixteen." He said assuredly as we all glanced at him questioningly. He just smiled down at me with a mischievous look on his face. Did I even want to know?

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! I am so glad that you are loving the story. I'm typing furiously. We have so much more to go. I don't have access to a computer over the weekends although I'll see what I can't do. Just hang in there and keep reading. I so look forward to your reviews, and I have tried really hard to infiltrate your ideas into the story. Hope you like where I am going with this. Lots of love to ya. Please R&R. **


	34. Chapter 34

By the time we reached the hotel where Tommy had registered, I knew something was wrong. The nausea I had felt in the alley way earlier exploded through my system like a bad train wreck. Because of the circumstances, Tommy had had the foresight to rent two adjoining rooms—one room had twin beds, a couch, and a bathroom while the other had only one bed and a bathroom—and while it wasn't as luxurious as we had gotten used to, it was worth every penny. Running ahead of the group, I entered the bigger room and shoved myself into the bathroom before I hurled. Gasping as I held my stomach, I sat down uncomfortably next to the toilet. I could hear Tommy enter the room behind me, and I tried desperately to straighten up when another wave hit me head on.

"Jude? Are you alright?" He asked softly before walking into the room without even asking me if it was okay. I just peered up at him miserably. He quirked a brow in concern.

"That man didn't hurt you did he? Is your rib okay?" He asked in concern as I leaned over the toilet again. He stepped up behind me and held back my hair as I groaned in agony.

"I guess it must have been all that smoke in the bar." I said with a shrug as I felt the pains ease off a little. Tommy smiled sympathetically as he handed me a bottle of mouth wash, his tooth brush, and some toothpaste. I looked at him thankfully as I took the items from him.

"Could have been the stress of today, too." He said helpfully. "I hear that can do that to people." He finished as he walked out into the other room to get me a towel.

"Now, go take a shower and relax." He said with a small kick to my behind as I grinned at him before leaning over the sink to brush my teeth. Things were going to be alright now. I just knew it. Another wave of nausea hit as I breathed in slowly. Oh, I hoped it would anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is short but I wanted to try to get in one last one before I had to sign off for today. Please R&R and let me know what you think about today's posts. I REALLY look forward to the reviews. Upon finishing this story, I plan on writing a completely new one so the reviews give me the boost I need to know that you guys are enjoying my little fic. Got an idea about a new story but have a few more adventures and a few big surprises left in this one first. Please Please Please R&R. Smiles.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: Alright guys. I'm back and, believe it or not, I am incredibly sad. I sat down this weekend and finished the entire story for which I plan to post in its entirety today. Wow! I have LOVED the reviews, and I look forward to starting my next story. I hope you guys enjoy the twists and turns I took and I really really hope that you guys stick with me for my next fan fic. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this one. Wow! I almost hate to see it end although I knew it had to some time. I have some great ideas for another fic, but I want you guys to throw some ideas at me too. Alas (wiping away tears of great sorrow), there's only three more episodes of Instant Star left before the hiatus and then we have weeks and weeks to fill the void before the next season. So hopefully, I can keep fresh enough ideas to keep us all enthralled until then. For my first two fan fics, I hope I have done them proud. Stay with me till the end of this one, and I'll have an author's note listing a few ideas for another one, and I would love to see you guys let me know some of yours at the end too. Lots of love to you. See you at the end of this. Smile. Please R&R.**

* * *

**_Two days later..._**

We had traveled only a short way by hitching trucks before we came upon a hostel near the Swedish border. Tom was right. They weren't the most luxurious places in the world but they were fairly nice dormitory type rooms that accommodated us all. We could handle that. I was sitting on a bunk waiting for the rest of the guys to pick their sleeping cells before deciding to go to the window to look out. It almost looked like a block party going on down below as others from the hostel and the surrounding town strolled lazily through the shops in the square.

"You want to go down?" I heard someone ask from behind me, and I turned around to see Tom standing stoically behind me with his arms crossed against his chest. I stared at him before glancing back at the window before nodding.

"Yeah." I said suddenly before turning to follow him out of the room and down the hall. We met the rest of the gang along the way, and we all made our way into the square warily. We needed some relief from the constant traveling. Jugglers threw balls at our faces as we walked by and I laughed as Spied caught a ball and started juggling with them.

"A hidden talent, I see." I said to him teasingly as he quirked a brow and caught the last ball before handing them back to the guys who clapped and bowed to him with fake bravado. Spied did the same before sidling up to me and running a finger lazily down my arm.

"I have a lot of hidden talents, Harrison." He said with a seductive smile as I rolled my eyes, and tapped him playfully on the head.

"I'm just doing good if I can rub my stomach and pat my head at the same time." I said on a laugh as Jamie pointed to the center of the square. I saw Tommy throw Spied a look as I followed the direction of Jamie's finger.

"Look, Karaoke." Jamie said almost childishly as I grinned and walked over to the edge of the group. I knew what he was getting at.

"We should play." I said with a shrug. "When's the last time we played for something other than money or record deals. Let's just have some fun." I said on a grin as the guys of SME nodded.

"Let's do it." Wally said quickly, and I saw Tommy say something to one of the other musicians before the man handed me his guitar and motioned to the stage. This was going to be fun. Climbing onto the stage, we didn't even introduce the songs before barreling straight into the music. I looked carefully over the crowd, and smiled as I noticed people dancing along to the tunes. So, I hadn't lost my touch. Finishing up, we let Patsy take the stage to wake everyone up, and the people screamed and cheered as SME and I took the stage a second and final time. Oh, I was loving it. My cheeks glowed as we departed the stage, and I looked over to see Tommy smiling fondly.

"Just like old times, huh?" He asked as I nodded with a grin before mingling with the crowd, speaking as best I could with the Swedish people while learning about lives so different from my own. Spied laughed at a joke some old woman told him as she pinched his cheek, and I winked at him as he walked over to where I stood.

"I'm feeling special." He said as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek and I tugged on his arm before pointing to an arm wrestling match that was going on at the edge of the square by two burly men.

"Want to wrestle me?" I asked humorously. He quirked a brow as someone cleared his throat from behind us. I turned around to see Tommy looking at Spied and I with a frown.

"That wouldn't be fair, Jude. Why don't we make it more even? Feel like it, Spied?" Tom asked in a low tone as Spied narrowed his eyes before nodding. Fair? Yeah right. Nothing against Spied, but I've seen Spied's arms and I've seen Tom's, and I was betting on Tom's. I watched in mute fascination as they each took their place at the table and got resolutely into position. Why did I suddenly feel like a piece of bait? Wally and Kyle came to stand on each side of me while rubbing their chins gently before smiling at each other.

"Believe it or not, Spied's actually pretty good at this." Kyle said on a chuckle as Jamie and Patsy sidled up behind me.

"I'm still betting on Tommy." Jamie said in a sure tone as Patsy shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know." She said as she inclined her head towards Jamie. "I've always been kind of particular to the skinny guys myself." She finished with a wry smile before punching Jamie playfully on the arm. He just rolled his eyes at her before turning back to the match at hand. Both men were straining as they pushed at each others' biceps trying desperately to get the other one's arm down first.

"Getting old aren't we, Tom?" Spied asked derisively as Tom's jaw clenched visibly.

"Well, if you're going to put it that way, Spiederman, you can at least call me mister." Tom said as he took a deep breath and pushed harder at Spied's arm. Spied just raised a brow sardonically.

"Deference for the elderly, huh?" Spied said on a laugh as Tommy's grip suddenly pushed Spied's arm lower to the table.

"Well, you know what they say? Fine wine only gets better with age." Tom stated wryly as I lifted a brow with a small grin. He wasn't kidding there. Spied saw my smile, and he pushed hard enough on Tom's arm that he started to gain the advantage. Tom grunted, and I could see sweat beading up on both their brows.

"How many more minutes do you think they're going to last?" Wally asked from my right shoulder as I laughed softly.

"Until one of them breaks, I imagine. It's one of those he-man complexes." I said as Wally looked at me with a wry expression on his face. I shrugged in compliance. "What? It does the body good. At least they can say that they need massages tonight." I said with a shake of my head. Patsy grinned suddenly from behind me.

"Well, then, let's up the ante shall we." She said with such amusement that I could feel trepidation spread throughout my limbs. "Jude gets to massage the arms of the winner!" She shouted jovially as Spied glanced at us from the corner of his eye.

"I'll take that bet and raise you an entire body treatment." Spied said just as loudly as Tom's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Oh, you're asking for it, String bean." Tom said with a sneer as Spied grinned devilishly.

"Depends on what you mean by asking for it?" Spied said with blatant innuendo as Tom suddenly seemed to retain a more vigorous stamina. Something told me Spied had just stepped over the line and into 'you better hope your grave is already dug' territory. I wasn't impressed. I could see Tom nibbling slightly at his lower lip as he pushed at Spied's arm roughly.

"What? Afraid she'll like it?" Spied asked in a whisper so low that only Tom and I could hear. I knew Spied still loved me, and I could seriously identify with his pain, but he had just stepped over the 'ex girlfriend' line and into 'I'm done sympathizing' territory. Coughing loudly, I distracted Spied enough that Tom gained the upper hand, and I silently cheered him on as Tom pushed his arm down to the table. The crowd roared as Spied shrugged his shoulders good-naturedly.

"Guess we'll have to have a re-match some time." He said as he offered Tommy his hand. Tom shook it in silence, and I shook my head knowingly as they each parted ways. _Note to self: Keep an eye on those two._


	36. Chapter 36

**_Leaving Sweden…_**

The next day we boarded a boat for Germany for a fairly decent amount of money, and I watched the shoreline disappear almost sadly. We had had a lot of fun there, and I had really liked the Swedish people with the exception of the man who had tried to maul me at the bar. I was standing at the rail, looking at the fading sand when Tommy came up to stand next to me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked softly as one of his hands came up to rest on my shoulder. I looked at his fingers a moment before glancing back at his face with a 'I'm glad you're here' expression. He smiled and tightened his grip.

"It hasn't been so bad being stranded with the local folks of Europe." I said with a shrug before glancing back at the water. Tom chuckled.

"It can be fun if you know how to do it right. The first time I back packed Europe Chaz, the guys, and I were trying to get noticed on our own, and we thought the best way to do it would be to do our own little solo tour without any help. Let's just say that four penniless guys with no idea what they were doing equals a lot of pretty bad experiences, but we also met some unbelievable people along the way. So, after that, once we did make it big, I traveled back a few times to back pack on my own just for the hell of it. After a while, it became almost a ritual. Then, of course, I met Giselle, and I stayed in France for a good six months before returning to Canada." He said as he leaned over enough his breath brushed across my neck. I listened in silence; amazed he had revealed so much about his past to me. It was one of the few things that I had a hard time getting him to talk to me about. I glanced back at him warily feeling as if I was about to tread on hallow ground.

"What about your family, Tom? Where were they?" I asked softly as I looked straight out across the channel, afraid to turn and look at his face. He sighed from behind me.

"Jude…I have a sister, a father, and a mother. That's pretty much it. I dropped out of school when I was in the seventh grade because I was stupid—I only cared about fighting and music. The fighting almost got me killed and the singing was something my family couldn't support because they wanted me to have an education too. I should have listened to them, but I didn't. So, we disowned each other. It wasn't really their fault, it was mine, but I still can't face that part of my life yet. I've just accepted it. So, basically studios, engineers, producers, and managers have been my family for most of my life. And I leave it at that." He said in a tone that discouraged any more questions. It wasn't a whole lot, but I knew it had taken him a good deal of effort on his part to tell me about it. So I kept my mouth shut and I didn't push. Now, at least, I knew he had come from somewhere and that he had basically made up for his loneliness by being with as many women as possible in his life. That was just sad to me. I settled back against him with contentment as the wind ruffled through our hair, and I felt his arm wrap around my waist firmly as if he were afraid the moment would disappear. I couldn't blame him. I did too.

Shouting from behind us caused us both to spin around as we saw Jamie's pale face standing almost directly across from us. I almost laughed at his look of misery.

"Are you alright, Jamie?" I asked with a quirk of my brow as he looked at me with a deep frown furrowing his forehead. Spied looked up disgustedly from beside him.

"Damn it, he just threw up on my best shoes." He said with a groan as Jamie let Patsy lead him over to the rail.

"I think I'm sea sick." He said obviously as he passed by us, and I heard Patsy laugh softly.

"That's what I'd call it home boy." She said with a chuckle before helping him lean over the rail. Something told me Jamie was going to sleep good tonight. I grinned at him a moment in sympathy before I saw something poking out of his pocket, and I cringed.

"Please tell me you didn't give any money to Jamie, Tommy." I said with a quiver in my voice as Tommy looked over at me on alert.

"Half of it in case the group gets split up. Why?" He asked in a confused tone as I watched Jamie's wallet slide unceremoniously out of his pocket towards the deck. Oh, dear God! Jerking myself out of Tom's arms, I made a run for it.

"Someone grab that wallet!" I yelled to the guys as we all noticed the blunder and dove for the deck, but it was too late. Leaning over the railing, we watched in despair as half our money splashed into the water before sinking like the Titanic down to the ocean floor. Oh no!


	37. Chapter 37

_**A couple of hours later…**_

We reached Germany in low spirits, glancing at each other occasionally with dread as we neared a hostel somewhere near Berlin. I was tired and dreaded the idea of not having enough money for the stay, but we managed, barely, to scrape up the cash that we needed. Tom was eerily quiet as we put our bags on the bunks, and I watched out of the corner of my eyes as he snuck out of the room quietly. Curiously, I decided to follow, and the next thing I knew I was chasing him through the streets of Germany to a shady joint on the other side of town. Catching up to him, I grabbed him solemnly by the arm. He spun around in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously as I looked at the building in front of us. He just shrugged at me.

"Just follow me and find out, would you?" He said almost irritably as I raised a brow at his tone. I could tell he wasn't exactly happy that I had followed him, but hey, he had a history of following too. We walked into a smoky building filled with yelling men and burly women smoking and drinking as they watched a group of boxers having it out in a ring in the center of a big room. I cringed as blood squirted out of one of the men's mouths as Tommy walked up to a guy and began to talk to him in broken German. Despite the language barrier, he must have gotten his gist across because the man nodded and Tommy grabbed me by the elbow before leading me to the back of the building. We entered a door there as Tommy leaned over to place his lips against my ear.

"Stay very close to me, Jude." He murmured as I shivered at his tone. I watched with trepidation as he talked to a few other men before pulling his shirt over his head and taking a package from one of the guys. Inside was a pair of boxing gloves and shorts.

"What the hell, Tommy?" I said with a slight edge to my tone as Tom quirked a brow at me before leaning over to lace up the glove he had borrowed from another fighter. Shrugging, he looked at me almost in dismissal before pulling on the material that covered his hand to make sure he had gotten the strings tight enough.

"We need the money, right? So, I'm just making sure that we get it. That's all." He answered coolly as I threw my arms up into the air in exasperation.

"Yeah, by going into a ring with some stranger and hitting rounds with each other until someone gets hurt. That's not a normal way to win money, Tommy. It's freakin' barbaric!" I said in a rush as he pulled on yet another glove before looking at me from underneath lowered lashes.

"Jude, my dad prize-fighted for a while when he was younger. Did I ever tell you that? No, I guess not." He said with a sigh as he sat back against the wall wearily. Sometimes, I felt like we didn't know each other at all. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I used to fight years ago before I hit it big in the business." He said with a shrug as I stared at him forlornly.

"Hate to tell you, Quince, but that was a long time ago, and these guys have months of training on you." I said with a shake of my head as he stood up and brushed past me.

"It's one fight, Jude. And I signed up for the amateurs so they're not as polished as the professional fighters. We just need the money from one fight, alright? He said with such conviction that all I could do was shrug.

"One fight, no more!" I stated firmly as I walked behind him to the ring. The crowd outside was screaming loudly as we exited from the back to make our way up to the front. One glance at his opponent and I almost swooned.

"Just don't expect me to keep my eyes open." I mumbled unhappily as Tom glanced back at me with a grin, and a shrug that said 'what can I say.'

"You know Darius is going to kill you if you hurt that beautiful face of yours?" I asked softly as he scoffed.

"Right now, Jude, I'm all about pissing that man off." Tommy said with angry relish as he lifted up the rope and entered the ring. I groaned as he inserted his mouth piece before shaking the hand of his opponent. A few flashes from cameras in the crowd ensured that this was going to be front page news as the ring announcer called the round and the bell sounded. Watching with morbid fascination as the two men circled each other warily, I winced as the first man made his move and landed a direct hit straight into Tommy's rib. And with his grunt of pain, I grabbed my own side almost as if I could feel it too. My stomach flipped over with nauseating awareness as I pressed my fist firmly into my abdomen.

"Not now!" I grumbled at my intestines as I watched Tommy shake his head to rid himself of the unexpected pain before stepping back into the fight to land a direct hit on the other man's jaw. I heard the contact all the way across the ring as the man 'yowled' and threw a fist outward in retaliation toward Tommy's face. Ducking suddenly, Tommy managed to keep most of the contact above his upper brow and I cringed at the small amount of blood that suddenly beaded there. Hitting each other unmercifully for about an hour, I watched as I gripped the rope tight enough my knuckles were turning white as Tommy took hit after brutal hit before collapsing with one knee upon the mat. I let my shoulders slump in defeat as the man lifted himself up to finish Tommy off, and I heard Tommy growl loudly from the center of the ring.

"Don't underestimate me." He said with a roar as his hand suddenly came up to blast the man squarely against the flesh of his jaw before hitting him again and again to make sure his opponent was really down and out. The final blow completely came through as Tom's opponent quit moving. I screamed wildly as the ring announcer entered the center of the ring to hold up one of Tom's hands triumphantly. I tried not to wince as Tommy turned toward me with his many bruises to give me a lopsided grin that said "I told you so" while they handed him his cash award. Oh boy! Money. Smiling, I could almost hear the theme song from 'Rocky' as Tommy looked at me with his nearly black eye and cut up brow. Yep, definitely an 'Eye of the Tiger' moment.

* * *

**_About two hours later…_**

Tommy and I entered the hostel with a few hundred eyes watching our progress as we made our way to our dormitory. SME was sitting on the floor working on some music while Patsy and Jamie were talking about something in hushed tones as we entered, and I could tell when they all noticed Tom because the room suddenly became very very quiet. He looked horrible with one swollen eye, a bruised lip, and a cut eyebrow, and I headed for my bag to get out a first aid kit when Spied laid his guitar down with a bang.

"Damn! What kind of argument did you two have this time." He asked in awe as I threw him a "you're a jack ass' look. Tom just laid down on an empty bunk and closed his eyes before throwing the wad of cash on the floor next to him.

"Here's the cash to replace the sum we lost. It should get us the rest of the way to France." Tom said on a groan as the mattress dug into his side. I watched Jamie, Patsy, and SME look at Tommy with a whole new respect as they realized what I had already realized a long time ago. The man may be rich now, but he hadn't started out that way, and he had a hell of a lot more street smarts than we did. I gave the group a 'give him some privacy look' as they all stood to exit the room. Leaning over him expectedly, I motioned for him to take off his shirt as he raised an eyebrow in anticipation. Swiping at him playfully, I apologized immediately as he groaned. When he didn't move, I grabbed a handful of fabric and lifted his shirt off of him myself gasping at the bruises and slight gashes that marred his stomach and chest. Running a finger over the marks gently, I saw Tom wince as I applied a little more pressure. I didn't apologize, I just unscrewed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and grabbed a puffy cotton ball before getting to work. He sighed as I hit another sore spot.

"You know, this would be erotic if it weren't so painful." Tommy said on a chuckle as I ran my hands along his stomach. Throwing him a 'just close your eyes and relax' look, I managed to doctor all of his gashes before putting a small butterfly band-aid on the scratch above his brow. There would probably be a small scar there, but it wouldn't do anything to mess up his appearance. If anything it would give him a more dangerous edge that would make him absolutely irresistible. I watched as Tom stared at the ceiling deep in thought, and I was just about to ask him what was bothering him when he looked at me in excitement.

"I have an idea. Call the rest of the guys back in here." He said in a rush before trying to sit up too fast and moaning. I pushed him back down gently before smiling at him tenderly and heading for the door.

"I think you can tell us all laying down, Quincy." I said on a shrug as I motioned for the rest of the group to come back into the room. They all scurried in looking just as curious as I felt about the idea that had formed in Tommy's head. Silently, we looked at him in the bed.

"You know how Darius came up with this prank to get Europe's attention about G Major's Instant Star?" He said slowly. We all nodded as he took a breath. "Well, maybe it's time we gave him what he wanted. Pack your bags guys, we're going to Luxembourg just right outside of France." He said before lifting himself painfully off the bed to grab his bag. None of us argued. We just complied.


	38. Chapter 38

**_A day and a half later…_**

Stopping only to play occasionally in the open squares on the way to Luxemboug, we made very good time to the city before using the rest of our money to check into a cheap hotel. If our plan worked out, then we could well afford the expense. That first night was a nervous one for us all, mostly because we just weren't sure just how Tommy's plan would work out. I lay down in a bed inside of Tommy's hotel room after grabbing one of his shirts hoping he wouldn't mind if I went to bed in his room since everyone else had congregated in Patsy's and mine. I was just so unusually tired all the time lately. Listening to the sound of the others next door as they chattered, I must have dozed because the next thing I knew I was looking at the back of my eyelids into nothingness. The room was dark, and I woke up to the irresistible need to hide under a blanket—that protective instinct we have as kids where our bedspreads are as strong as armor. Nothing can penetrate it; nothing can invade our personal space. Reaching out to pull the coverlet defensively over my head, my hand made contact with warm skin instead, and I drew back hastily as if I had been burned. Staring into the pitch-blackness around me for a moment, I hesitated only a second before reaching out once again to allow myself that selfish need to feel my skin connect with his. It was strange—touching him without being able to see any part of his visage, but your body once connected with someone else's doesn't need the sense of sight anymore. I let my fingers run over the planes of his chest relishing the strength I felt caged underneath his skin, and the security I felt just laying next to him suddenly made me unafraid of the dark. I had just grazed the bottom of his chin with my thumb when I felt his hand run chillingly up the side of my leg.

"Can't sleep?" He asked drowsily as his hand tweaked the fabric of the shirt I had fallen asleep in. I let my hand fall back to the blanket beside me as I stared silently at the darkness that kept his face hidden behind a shield. Without even waiting for me to reply to his question, he picked up my hand again and splayed it softly against the warmth of his lips before placing it once more on the ridges of his torso.

"Don't stop." He whispered gruffly as I shivered at the desire I heard resonate in his tone. Pulling me close to him, I felt the fabric of my shirt shift enough that my thigh came into contact with his bare leg while his hand settled gently along the curve of my spine right above my rear. I snuggled against him like a cat content just to hear his heart beating against my ear. It's strange really. We were so different and yet so alike that if you ever met us apart, you wouldn't see how we ever would have gotten to where we are now. But if you ever saw us together, it's as if we were two perfect puzzle pieces that couldn't stand on their own. Funny how I could barely remember life without him in it.

"Jude." He mumbled desperately as I felt his hand lift my shirt above my waist as his fingers skimmed the edge of my breast. I gasped as his tongue traced the lobe of my ear and before I knew it, he had flipped us over enough that part of his body lay directly over my own.

"God! I never can seem to control myself when we're together. It's like placing a match to a pile of timber." He said huskily as I let my hand roam to the end of his spinal cord lazily. I sighed slowly.

"I don't want you to, Tommy. I like having you feel out of control because it's the one time I know you're being honest. Otherwise, it's like staring at a well-manipulated stage dummy. No one can ever tell what you're thinking. I need to know that you feel comfortable enough losing control around me." I said with a quiver as he gripped my behind with his hand, squeezing gently before crushing his mouth passionately against my own. I moaned with the pressure as his teeth skimmed my bottom lip hungrily before nipping slightly at my collar bone and then lower. And somewhere between the passion and the fury of our unity, I realized something remarkable—I never wanted to share this part of myself with anyone else. Crying out at the point of no return, I felt him shudder above me before rolling over so that I rested easily against his chest with one leg lying casually to the side of us and the other somewhere in between. My breath rose and fell furiously as I ran a hand along his jaw before allowing myself to fall gently asleep still listening to the beat of his heart.


	39. Chapter 39

**_The day of reckoning…_**

I was walking out the front door of the hotel the next day when I saw Spied playing obnoxiously on a skateboard near the street, laughing uproariously and waving at me furiously. I was about to turn away from him when, out of nowhere I saw a man in a black ski mask running down the street waving a gun. I yelled to warn Spied but it was too late, and I stared in horror as blood spread across Spied's chest as he fell to the ground in a heap.

Spied lay motionless on the cement sidewalk as I looked in terror at the blood seeping from his chest into the ground surrounding his body, fertilizing the muddy earth. Dropping to my knees, I screamed as I reached for him desperately. Oh Please God! There was no way he could be dead—no way! I could hear people behind me and I yelped pathetically, trying my best to ask them to call somebody for help. I just didn't know what to do. I saw someone pull a cell phone out of his pocket to dial a number while, out of the corner of my eye, I recognized Tommy and the gang entering the room from the side. Glancing at them with my tear-stained face, I saw their faces fall as Tom started reciting 'no, no, no, no, no' over and over again while Patsy placed her hand over her mouth and Kyle, Wally, and Jamie fell to their knees beside me. Not Spied. What were we going to do? I could hear an ambulance in the background as someone pulled me gently away from the body while asking me if I could tell them what happened. Through a fog, I glanced at the man who unsurprisingly was wearing a uniform. The police had arrived.

"I don't know." I said shakily before wringing my hands against my stomach. "I..uh…I was coming out the door when I saw him waving at me. The next thing I knew I saw a flash and heard a bang and 'bam' Spied was down on the ground not moving." I said in a high-pitched panicked voice as Tommy appeared at my elbow.

"Did you see who shot the gun, Ms. Harrison?" The cop asked slowly as if I was in too much shock to comprehend the question. Who knows? Maybe I was. Shaking my head almost mechanically, I looked up at the man forlornly.

"He was tall, but he wore a ski mask. I just don't know who it was. Oh God!" I screamed again as the officer patted me reassuringly on the shoulder before turning to phone into the station. I felt Tommy's hand creep up the middle of my back as he pulled me into his embrace and I relished the comfort as I noticed his lips quirking gently at the corners to keep himself from smiling.

* * *

**_Four hours later…_**

The hospital waiting area was a mad house when Darius arrived in the middle of the chaos with a stricken look across his face. Yep, Darius was there, and all of us just stared at him miserably with bitter expressions littering our faces. He stood there a moment, staring at us with empty eyes before inclining his head gently.

"I'm sorry." He said so quietly that I almost had to ask him to repeat himself. "I honestly didn't think anyone would get hurt." He said haltingly as I just stared at the floor and Tommy stood up to walk over to him.

"Hurt is an understatement, don't you think?" Tom asked angrily as Darius looked up at him with a wounded expression.

"Is he okay? Just tell me that, would you?" Darius asked with a pained tone as Jamie pointed to the door of the room further down the hall.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Jamie said sarcastically as Darius looked us all over one more time quietly before shoving his way brutally toward the door. I heard it creak from the pressure as it moved, and I tried desperately to keep from laughing as Darius's body disappeared through the opening. Walking far enough down the hall so that I could see through the door, I saw a very healthy, unwounded Spiederman sitting cross legged on the hospital bed in a meditating position with a black ski mask resting on one of his knees. Cracking one of his eye lids open meaningfully, he gazed at a shocked Darius before closing his eyes again.

"Don't you think it's time to call this whole thing off?" Spied asked on a sigh as Darius almost roared in anger before turning to face the rest of us outside the door. I could tell he was about to explode so I leaned heavily against the doorframe before pointing heatedly at Darius's chest.

"Being lied to—It doesn't feel so good does it?" I asked with a shrug as Darius just stood there in silence. He glanced once at Tommy and then again at me before throwing his arms up in a gesture of defeat.

"Get everyone ready." He commanded authoritatively. "We leave for the arena in France in twenty minutes." He said pointedly to Kwest who had stepped into the room right before Darius had discovered that Spied's injuries had been a prank. Kwest nodded thoughtfully as Darius brushed past us all to rush out the door. Kwest looked puzzled.

"The man in the ski mask?" He asked as Jamie pointed at Kyle.

"The bullet?" Kwest asked again as I looked at him with a raised brow.

"A blank, and the cop was an old friend of Tommy's." I answered with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Well, I'll be damned." Kwest said slowly as he glanced around the room. We just all shrugged while Kwest grinned. "Just remind me never to get on any of your bad sides." He said on a chuckle before motioning for all of us to gather up our things. We didn't argue. We were all ready to get this concert completed and go home. Although, I _would_ miss Europe. It was the place where so many things had happened for me. Looking at Tommy from under lowered lashes, I also realized it was where I had given up my heart.


	40. Chapter 40

**_France…_**

The concert in France went exceptionally well, and I played four encores before the crowd even thought about beginning to disperse. I guess Darius's plan I had been worth something. I had never felt so connected to my fans before and I was relishing it. Stepping up to the mic, I yelled loudly,

"I would get stuck anytime in Europe with you guys again!" I said loudly as the crowd roared and I threw them a kiss. Looking over my shoulder at the curtain marking the backstage, I smiled as I saw Darius nodding to me in approval. He might have a stupid idea every now and then that happens to cloud his judgment, but all in all he wasn't all that bad. Our plane was waiting for us in a private airstrip outside of town, and I looked at my fans one more time mournfully before exiting the stage. My CD was going to be released on the shelves of Europe and Canada the same morning we would fly back into Toronto, and I was actually nervous about the release. Climbing into the limo outside the arena, I kept glancing back at the crowd as they grew smaller and smaller in the distance. I looked in front of me at Tommy who was sitting across the way, and he smiled at me knowingly as I glanced once more behind me. I almost felt home sick for Europe. How sick is that?

We got to the airport and were chattering incessantly as I suddenly saw the Moore's entering from the yard beside the plane. They were grinning, and I walked over to them to shake their hands and thank them for their help before turning toward the plane. A sudden yipping alerted us to the fact that 'Barbie' Moore had brought along FiFi, and the dog began to chase after Spied as he ran, to our amusement, towards a low tree before climbing up onto one of the limbs. I laughed as the dog started running around the trunk desperately as Spied threw me a look. I was just about to make a snide comment to Wally and Kyle when I noticed Giselle approaching Tommy from behind me.

"Well, Tom, it was a pleasure to see you again even if it was only briefly." She said almost sorrowfully and I felt my face fall as Tommy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"You'll always be a part of my past, Giselle. Just don't be angry if that's where I want to keep you—in my past." He said slowly before turning toward the plane. I smiled at her softly as she frowned before turning to walk away. Believe it or not, I felt sorry for her. Mrs. Moore grabbed FiFi in enough time that Spied could make a run for the plane, and the rest of us followed more slowly behind him. Waving to all those we had grown close to while in Europe, I actually felt my eyes water as the plane took off.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Back in Toronto…_**

A week after we returned home, everything felt like it was returning to normal as I walked down the stairs of my house one more time to a birthday surprise as, to my horror, Sadie and mom sang the Happy Birthday song as I walked out the door to head to the studio to begin recording my third album. My second had been a huge success. The sales were off the chart. I made it to the studio to find a big birthday cake and a very happy looking staff as we entered the studio to start to record. It was late afternoon when we finally stopped and Tommy pulled me aside to show me an article in the local newspaper. "Jude Harrison, Canada's New Biggest Celebrity Celebrates Her Eighteenth Birthday with a Bam as her record sales blow the charts. Congratulations, Jude. Keep them coming," it read as I grinned happily and silently patted myself on the back. We had come a long way to this momentous point. I sat down to read it again.

"Come on." Tom said with a grin as he threw down the paper and pulled me up by my hand. It was my birthday today and I had already gotten good news and a brand new platinum album. What could possibly be any better?

"Where are we going?" I asked with a laugh as he led me hurriedly out of the studio.

"To celebrate." He said with a wry grin and a shrug of his shoulder before leading me to his parked viper outside. I grinned at the rush he was in before sliding into the seat and buckling myself in securely. He didn't speak at all as he drove until we pulled into the parking lot of a popular tavern across town. Climbing out and walking around to the passenger side of the car, Tom opened my door and offered me his hand like a gentleman. I quirked a brow thoroughly impressed at his formality, which he continued to demonstrate as he led me into the club. I just grinned up at him absent-mindedly as he led me to the bar and said something in a low tone to the bartender, indicating two of something with his fingers. When the bartender placed two alcoholic beverages on the counter in front of us, I looked at Tom with a whimsical expression as he lifted his glass and saluted me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Tom Quincy?" I asked with a smirk as Tom picked up my glass and banged it against his before handing it to me with fanciful relish.

"Do I have to?" He said with an inclination of his head as I laughed softly to myself. He knew the answer to that question. Lifting my glass up to the light, I peered at the reflection of bubbles that marred its frothy top before downing it in a couple of gulps.

"Let's find out shall we?" I said with a chuckle as Tom and I ordered another round. We hadn't even made it to round three before my head said 'stop.' I had never been very good at holding my drink, and I was already woozy enough to realize I was drunk. Tom ordered a few more before I noticed he was well on his way to being smashed too.

"I think we need to order a cab and leave your viper here for the night." I said with a hiccup as I giggled before placing my hand over my mouth. Tom chuckled.

"I think you're right." He said with a sloppy grin as he asked the bartender if we could call a cab. The bartender smiled at us knowingly as he reached for the phone, and Tom and I swayed crazily across the room as we made our way out the door to wait. The world was spinning crazily, and I vaguely remember Tom asking me something very important, but since I wasn't really sure exactly what it was, I just nodded my head and hoped that I wasn't agreeing to something outlandish. I sighed in relief as the cab pulled up to the curb, and I climbed in rather sloppily. I must have dozed in and out during the drive because the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of some sleepy looking man repeating words I wasn't sure I would remember while Tommy placed a gold band around my finger. Looking at it, I barely recognized it as an old signet ring of his that he wore occasionally. What the hell was going on here? I looked up into Tommy's bloodshot eyes just as the man behind us said on a sigh,

"I now pronounce you man and wife."


	42. Chapter 42

**_That next morning…_**

I knew where I was as soon as I woke up even if I had only been there briefly before when Tom had left something he had to go back to get on the way to the studio one morning. I was in his apartment, and right now, I just felt very very sick. My clothes were on the floor beside the bed and the place where Tommy should have been lying next to me was empty. A flash of light caused me to look down at my finger curiously, and the next thing I knew I had thrown on one of Tommy's shirts and ran to the bathroom while heaving over and over again into his toilet. Oh my God! It had happened. The nausea didn't go away as I went back into the main room to look for Tom when I noticed a white slip of paper on his pillow. I picked it up and felt my body go cold as I perused his words.

'_At the studio. We need to talk_." I just stared at it before walking over to the window to look for Tom's viper. Yep, it was gone. Of course it was, it was at the club or maybe he had caught a cab to get it this morning. Oh hell, who cares? Picking up the receiver of Tommy's bedroom phone, I dialed a number before hanging it up slowly and running back into the bathroom.

Patsy walked in knowingly about a half hour later as I leaned over the edge of the toilet grabbing my stomach in misery. She just stood there staring as if I was some freak sideshow in a carnival, and I hurled once more before looking up at her crossly.

"What? Go on tell me I was an idiot, tell me how I can't hold my alcohol, and how absolutely stupid I was for marrying Tom Quincy last night." I said sardonically before another wave of nausea swept through my system. Patsy pushed away from the door and walked into the interior of the room. Obviously the sound of wretching didn't bother her. Holding out a cardboard box, she shrugged her shoulders meaningfully.

"I swiped this from a drug store for you." She said quietly as I looked at the box in astonishment. Uh uh, no way!

"I am not, I repeat, not pregnant, Patsy." I said with an indolent shake of my head. "I'm just not very good at holding down my liquor. You know that. Remember when I got drunk off only two beers and you and I tagged a building?" I said helplessly as a warning feeling crept with trepidation up the ridges of my spine. Patsy just looked at me silently for a moment before ripping open the box.

"Jude, you only had what? Three drinks last night at the most and you're throwing up like it was the end of the world. I don't care how drunk you are, nobody throws up like that unless they've gone way beyond their limit. Just give me a break and piss on the stick, will ya?" Patsy said grimly as I felt my entire body go cold. It couldn't be, could it? Shakily, I took it from her while holding it out gingerly between two fingers, trying not to drop it like a hot coal as Patsy turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her to give me privacy. Reading the directions hurriedly, I carried out the procedure mechanically before laying the stick onto the counter to wait the designated two minutes for the results. Oh God! What was I going to do? Shaking my head firmly, I sat there for what felt like hours—too afraid to lean over and read the display window, but finally the curiosity got the better of me, and I picked up the stick to read the front.

"Oh shit!" I thought with a frown as I sat down heavily in the floor beside the tub. Oh shit!


	43. Chapter 43

**Later that morning…**

The studio was a bevy of flurried activity as I moved resolutely through the chattering crowds. Walking over to studio 1, I watched in mind-numbing silence as Kwest leaned over the soundboard mixing a song while Tom sat in a corner with his head held painfully in his hands. I knew the reason why and it pained me all the way down to my soul. I must have made a sound without meaning to because Kwest suddenly looked up at me before glancing quickly at Tommy and then back up at me before moving toward the door in a hurry. Tommy held up his hand without even looking up.

"Don't Kwest. Stay." He said with a moan before looking up at me with blood shot eyes. I shivered at the look he had in them. Something told me now was not a good time for us to talk, but I also knew that if I didn't tell him soon that I wouldn't do it at all. But I could also tell, he thought we had made a mistake. I couldn't argue with him there. Neither of us had been in a position to think too clearly at the time. Otherwise, I wouldn't be standing here now as Mrs. Tommy Q.

"I don't guess I could close my eyes and hope this would all just go away, huh?" I asked quietly as I saw Tom's eyes darken considerably. He shook his head slowly as dread spread throughout my gut.

"Jude…" He began before shaking his head again and standing up to pace the room. "We made a mistake, Jude." He said with a sigh as I just stood there staring as every bone in my body went cold.

"You have to understand, Jude. It's not you. It's me. You're way too young to even think about being tied down right now." He said with deep regret as I felt my soul go dead. Yeah well, I was too young for a lot of things it seemed but it was too late to go back now. And right now, I couldn't even talk as he looked at me expectedly waiting for me to speak. My larynx just didn't work. I couldn't even manage a squeak as I turned to walk out of the room.

"Jude…" He called from behind me as I shook my head and kept on going. I could hear him stomping behind me way before his hand gripped my shoulder to turn me around.

"Jude wait." He said again as I crossed my arms across my chest and looked him square in the eyes.

"What Tommy?" I asked sardonically as Tom shifted uneasily under my watchful gaze.

"I still feel the same for you, Jude. I just think neither of us thought through last night like we should have." He said slowly as I rolled my eyes up at him in exasperation.

"You think, Tom?" I asked so quietly that he had to lean over to hear me. He shrugged as I let my shoulders fall with the weight of a thousand worlds.

"Can I ask you one question, Tom?" I asked in a low tone measuringly. He nodded warily. I leaned over until our noses were nearly touching.

"Do you love me?" I asked matter-of-factly as I stood there with my heart literally held out in the palm of my hand. Tom looked uncomfortable as he looked at the ground almost as if he were hoping the answer would be written there in big, bold italic print.

"Yes, I do, Jude." He answered in a drawn out sigh as I shook my head slowly.

"Then prove it." I answered sarcastically before turning again toward the door, stopping suddenly only a few feet away from Tom. I didn't even look at him as I closed my eyes to feel the hot tears trickle down my face.

"By the way, I'm pregnant." I said in a quivering voice before walking out the door with a jounce of my hips and my head held up as high as I could hold it with a whole studio staring at me. I didn't even want to know what Tommy was doing. At this point, I didn't care.

* * *

**_Tom and Kwest in the studio…_**

Tom couldn't seem to process the bombshell that Jude had just released as he slumped back wearily in a chair across from Kwest.

"I heard her right, didn't I?" Tommy asked Kwest uncertainly as Kwest nodded his head while looking at Tommy silently.

"You're an idiot, man." Kwest said suddenly as Tommy's head shot up like an arrow.

"Don't patronize me, Kwest. I know I made a mistake." Tommy said sullenly as Kwest threw a pencil dangerously at him.

"What mistake, Tom? She is the furtherest thing from a mistake I ever saw you make. Forget about everything else. She makes you better, you make her better. Okay, so she's pregnant. Big deal. Things like that happen in the real world. You could make it work if you tried. And don't pretend that you don't love her. I've seen you do more things for that girl in the past two years than you've done for anyone, even yourself. Just go after her, you moron." Kwest said with little empathy as Tommy looked up at Kwest sadly.

"What if she doesn't take me back? What if she doesn't believe that I love her?" Tom asked in a low tone as Kwest leaned over meaningfully.

"Then do like she asked, Tom. Prove it."


	44. Chapter 44

**_That weekend on a stage in Toronto…_**

The crowd cheered and roared as I took the stage at my coming home concert resolutely. I had decided quite determinedly that I wasn't going to let the pain invade my being, taking me away from what had become my life. Looking out over the faces of my fans as they smiled and waved, I noticed with a pang in my heart that this was what it was really all about. It was about the people that related to my songs—about the children and the adults who woke up in the morning to put one of my CDs into their players before either laughing or crying as they went through their day. I could relate to that because before I became the star, I was the fan first. And I was not about to disappoint them. They screamed my name as I lifted my guitar and began to sing, walking occasionally to the edge of the stage to touch their hands creating a connection with them as I did. _Oh the power of music_. I was on the final song when I looked up and saw him—both my bane and my reason for existence. He leaned casually against the frame of the door at the end of the theater, and I couldn't help it. When I saw him there looking as if his heart was sitting on his sleeve, I cried. Right in the middle of a song, I cried. The audience grew quiet as my voice broke and then stopped completely. He stood up straight then before walking into the middle of the room as the crowd parted around him like the Red Sea. I sat frozen in time, afraid to move, afraid to blink. And to my amusement, he just looked plain terrified as if he had never been in front of thousands of people before. Cocking his head to one side, he grinned at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Jude." He said with a wilting look that could, without a shadow of a doubt, melt the entire friggin'north pole. I just shook my head as if I couldn't figure out if this was a dream or some really screwed up reality. Okay, he was sorry. So what? I just shrugged at him. He threw his arms up in desperation.

"I love you, Jude—love you. You wanted me to prove it to you right?" He asked as he produced a bouquet of sunflowers from behind his back and threw them at the stage. He knew they were my favorites. I could hear rustling from behind me as Spied cleared his throat, and I knew, without him having to speak, that it was his way to warn me about trusting too much.

"Jude…" he began, but I threw him a look over my shoulder that said 'shut up, Spied' before glancing back at Tom. Tom took in a deep breath as if he were having a difficult time breathing. I knew I was.

"You….God, Jude…I feel like this is some really bad rendition of 'Jerry McGuire' where Tom Cruise tells Renee Zellweger that she completes him." Tom said with a small nervous laugh as I just quirked a brow at him. Tom looked at the ground before glancing at the crowd and then back at me.

"Fine, Jude. You tap your foot when you're nervous to the beat of an old Beatles song, which by the way annoys the hell out of me. You take a shower when you're going through a writer's block because you say that the heat helps you to think and the cold, when the hot water runs out, helps you wake up, you drink your coffee with two sugars and one cream, you eat your steak medium well, you like root beer out of the glass bottles, you stand on your head when you get frustrated because somehow you think that's going to help you feel better, you count backwards when you're bored to see how long it takes you to get to number one, you make fun of exercise videos while eating donuts, you talk to yourself when you think nobody's there, you pinch yourself to keep yourself awake when you're bored, and you like reading old dime romance novels when you think no one's looking." He said with a hitch to his voice before taking a deep breath so that he could plunge into his montage again, but by now I was already crying so hard that my vision was completely blurred. Holding my hand up to make sure he kept quiet, I used my other hand to swipe pathetically at my tear stained cheeks.

"Stop, Tom." I said on a sob and a hiccup. "You had me at the cheesy Jerry McGuire quip." I said on a small laugh as he smiled widely while the crowd cheered uproariously. Putting my guitar down on the stage next to me, I waved a quick farewell to my fans as I walked down the front stairs towards Tommy. Coming to a stop in front of him, I let my gaze lock onto his as I rubbed once again at my eyes.

"Hey." He said softly before brushing my hair back away from my face.

"Hey back." I said just as quietly before gasping as he suddenly swung me up into his arms, cradling me as if I was a child.

"Alright, Mrs. Tom Quincy." He said as he walked toward the open entrance leisurely as the crowd cheered and cried around us.

"I should have walked you over the threshold a long time ago." He finished as he took a meaningful step through the waiting door. I just looked up at him and smiled as his lips met once and for all with mine as SME played a rendition of "Can't Help Falling in Love with you" behind us.


	45. Chapter 45

**Epilogue**

_**Eight months later**…_

I was sitting in the studio strumming quietly on my guitar while Tommy and Kwest mixed a hit single by none other than Tommy Q himself while I watched with a fond smile. Yep, Tom had finally decided to strike out on his own solo career, with a little help from me, and if I had thought he was critical of my work, then it was safe to say he was downright brutal to his own. Chuckling as Tommy cursed at something on the recording, I leaned over to lay my guitar at my feet.

"It sounds great, Tommy." I said with a smile as Tommy rolled his eyes at me uncertainly. Kwest nodded his head in agreement as he grabbed Tom's shoulder and squeezed.

"She's right, you know. It's hit material, Tom. You just wait and see." Kwest said with a wink as I suddenly doubled over in pain. Damn, this baby could kick. I was just about to call out to Tom about the 'selfish attention hogger' his unborn child was when I felt something wet spread out underneath me. _'Oh! Darius was going to kill me'_, I thought to myself mournfully as I looked at the soaked material of the chair I was sitting on. Tom and Kwest must have noticed how uncomfortable I was because they both looked up at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Jude?" Tom asked sincerely as he followed my gaze to the floor beneath the seat where I sat. I was still too shocked to say anything.

"ughhhh." Kwest said loudly as Tom backed against the soundboard.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked shakily as a wave of pain tightened perceptibly in my abdomen. Grabbing at it before moaning loudly, I looked up at Tom and Kwest with wide, nervous eyes.

"I think it's time guys." I said on another moan as Kwest reached for the phone while Tom ran over to help me stand up. You know, how in the movies women are always more calm than the men when they go into labor? Well, let me set the record straight now. For someone who had never hardly held a baby in her life, I was scared shitless.

"Its okay." Tom said on a whisper as he supported me from behind as we walked out towards the viper. I looked back at him in shock as I looked first at the car and then at him again.

"Tom, I'm going to ruin the seats." I said on a cry as another pain ripped through my system while Tom shook his head with a small smile.

"We'll get them replaced okay." He said with a grin as he opened the door and practically lifted me into the car. I twisted uncomfortably in the seat as Tom drove as fast as he could without getting us killed all the way to the hospital. We both sighed in relief at the same time as the big building came looming into view, and I felt like I was in some really screwed up version of a 'Monty Python' comedy as Tom jumped out of the car and ran crookedly toward the hospital entrance screaming for someone to help his wife as he went.

"She's having a baby." He said pointlessly as the attending physician that followed him out smiled at him in amusement.

"I can see that." He said quietly as I yelled out in agony.

"Could someone shoot me, please!" I cried forlornly as the doctor tried not to laugh before motioning for a nurse to help me into a wheelchair. I was slumped over trying not to cry when I saw a few more vehicles squeal into the lot before SME, Jamie, Patsy, mom, Sadie, Kwest, Darius, Liam, and Portia exited with a flurry.

"I have a lot of friends." I said helpfully to the nurse whose jaw had literally fallen to the ground before she turned to wheel me into the building. I was being prepped for the birth when my mom and Sadie walked into the room to stand behind Tommy who was gripping my hand a little too hard.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked as I rolled my eyes at her indolently.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically as she laughed while peering into my pale face critically.

"Suddenly respect me a little more, don't you?" She asked on a chuckle as I thought about her having to do this twice.

"Oh, you have no idea." I groaned as the doctor came into the room to check how far I had dilated. Looking at us warily, the doctor motioned for the room to empty out.

"It's policy. We can only have one person in here with the patient, preferably the father. Her delivery is going a lot faster than normal for a first pregnancy so it's too late to give the epidural. She's fully dilated. We need to get her prepped now." He said quickly as he motioned to a nurse to get everything ready before he left to prep himself. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and Sadie hugged me before they looked at Tommy and patted him on the back reassuringly before walking out of the room. Tom rubbed his hand gently across my forehead before kissing me several times while I groaned in misery determined not to scream aloud like so many other women did.

"I need to push." I told Tommy quietly as he took my hand in his.

"Just hold on, girl." He said nervously as he squeezed my hand resolutely before rubbing the small of my back as I turned over on my side. The doctor entered then and pushed me over and down so that my legs were spread apart, settling gently into the loops of two stir-ups as I felt incredible pressure build up in my abdomen.

"I need to push." I repeated forcefully as sweat began to bead furiously along my brow. The doctor nodded resolutely as he got into position.

"Then make it a good one, Mrs. Quincy." He said firmly as Tom grabbed my hand and I pushed as hard as I could until I practically felt the veins popping up out of my forehead. Stopping to take a deep fortifying breath I heard the doctor say "almost there" as Tommy leaned his head wearily against mine. Gripping him like a lifeline, I used both our strengths to pour into the next push, and I almost cried in relief as the doctor yelled.

"We have the baby!" He said on a smile as I felt tears bead on my cheeks when the first cries were heard throughout the room. I heard a breath escape Tommy's mouth in a rush as the nurse carried a wrapped bundle over to the side of the bed before laying it between the two of us.

"Say hi to your baby girl." She said with a smile as a mix between a sob and a laugh escaped my lips while Tom looked at me in awe. Something told me this was the first time he had ever really been a part of a true family before. Looking first at the bundle of joy laying on my arm, and then at him, I leaned over and kissed his forehead gently before smiling at him.

"Welcome home, Quincy." I said on a sigh as Tom stared at me a moment in silence. He didn't cry, but I could swear that for the first time, his eyes got a little wet. Brushing his hair off his forehead, I grinned mischievously at him.

"Does this mean I can drive the viper now?" I asked teasingly as he raised a brow at me and grinned. Placing a hand behind my head, he pulled my lips gently toward his.

"Honey, you could have driven it a long time ago." He said on a sigh as his lips locked with mine.

* * *

**Author's Footnote: Okay, that's it. I feel so homesick for it already. What did you guys think? R&R and let me know. Once again, I have to thank you guys SO much for staying with me so long. This story from the beginning to its end has been something else. First we took Jude from her father's death, to her seventeenth birthday, to L.A. for an interview and concert for Rolling Stones, through an earthquake, and through a big chance at stardom in 'Note to Self.' Then we went to Europe where we found out about Tommy's illustrious past, a finatic fan kidnapping Jude, meeting the Moores, watching Patsy and Jamie's relationship peak, fall, and peak again, to pulling pranks, to Tommy and Jude becoming intimate, to a charity event, an arm wrestling match, a séance, a boxing match, a huge practical joke, emotional turmoil, an eighteenth birthday, and a pregnancy. Hell, it was all about dawning realizations in 'Note to Self: Realizations.' Whew! (Rubbing the back of my hand across my forehead.) I feel like I've run a marathon, don't you? Anywho, I will shut up and let you tell me what you think. Here's some ideas for another story: Tommy goes to prison for a crime he didn't commit. What happens when they have to find a way to prove him innocent/Jude battles for her heart when she finds Tommy in bed with Portia, and the guys (Tom and Spied) are asked to fight in a public gladiator type event for a telethon./what happens when Jude's mom walks away forcing Stuart to move back into the house along with Yvette and her beguiling, handsome son/what happens when Jude discovers a secret about Kwest and Tommy that could cost them both their careers./ When a doctor discovers Jude is ill, will her career go up in smoke/ When Georgia and E.J. found a new studio, will Jude leave G Majors for good/ Hell, this is going to sound demented, but what about a fan fic that covers all those bases in one story? If you guys have any great ideas let me know. However, if I found I liked them and felt the need to utilize them, I will PM those reviewers first. I have no desire to infringe anyone's rights. Your ideas rightfully belong to you, and I know you have your own fan fics to write for. As for your ideas, I would give you a shout out in any disclaimers upon permission as well. As for shout outs, I want to give a yell to A9L908N7E for asking me to keep Tommy stuck with the group in Europe. The story just wouldn't have gone where it did without him. And a keen shout out to the rest of you who loved the dynamic between the characters. You're right, Giliwascool, Spied and Tommy's dynamic over Jude are killer. I may use that as a basis for another story. Who knows? And for those who liked Patsy as much as I do, I give you nods. I'm not sure why, but I really like her character, and I love her and Jamie as a couple. They just seem to work. Once again, lots of love to you all. Your reviews mean so much to me. R&R. If I can come up with a good idea by tonight, I will post my next fan fic starting tomorrow so look for it. Smiles. Angel.**


	46. Thanks

**Special Thanks**

**I couldn't help it. I had so many hits and reviews that I really wanted to thank you guys once again for reading my fic. I stumbled onthis site byaccident one day while looking something up for my boss, and I was intrigued by it. Once I started reading the stories, I just felt compelled to try myself. Was absolutely afraid that it wouldn't take so I was presently surprised that it did. So here is my own little PM to all of you. You're great! All hails. Laughter and smiles to you all.**

**Angel**


End file.
